Slave for Love
by DreamingAvidly
Summary: Bella, a young maid, has a tough life with her abusive master. Her friends are great support... but even she knows she needs saving. Will that Hero arrive on her doorstep?- True love can be found in even the most dire situations, don't you think? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I dunno where this story came out of, but I felt like I just had to try and write it out. I think I've been reading too much Jane Austen and whatnot lately, hehe. This is my first Twilight fic so please tell me if you like it!

All I ask is that you sit back, enjoy and comment (If you don't mind)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Edward Cullen totally owns me!_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bella? Bella!"

The sing song voice of my friend was almost like a drill right then piercing through my ears and pulling me from yet another restless sleep. I stirred, opening my eyes slightly only to wince at the sunlight entering the room. _Ouch..._ Another headache, but it didn't really come as a surprise. He had been extremely... rough last night.

"Christ Bella, look what that Bastard did to you!" A male's voice now, I risked opening my eyes once more to give Mike a look of acknowledgement. His expression was that of the purest worry, which Mike rarely used around me. I must look a real mess...

I could now feel a small but strong pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me into a sitting position as that sing song voice returned, "Mike, could you please get me a bowl of warm water... and a cloth." Angela was always looking out for me when she could, and in situations like this— in which she was completely powerless— she would make sure she was back at my side as soon as possible, to fix me up.

Mike quickly returned to us, a bowl in hand and a cloth draped over his shoulder. His expression was braver now, but as Angela began dabbing the cut at the side of my lip I could see his worry begin to surface once more. I tried to reassure him with a small smile, but when I did I could feel the wound stretch and I winced as I tasted the blood slowly seep from my lip again.

This definitely had the polar opposite response to the one I wanted to get from Mike.

"That... That _son of a Bitch_!" He was now roaring. Angela quickly left my side and went to try calming Mike down. If he was heard saying such things about...

"Mike," she almost pleaded, "If the Master hears you..."

"Let him! Let him beat me! Do I _look_ like I care anymore Angela?! _This..._" he gestured around him, "Working for this _dog_ is the worst kind of torture! I'd gladly take a hundred beatings over _this_."

I was afraid to look at my friend now, I knew what look Angela now held. She would rarely get mad... but I had learned of Angela's love for all things living, and how she resented Mike's talk of his willfulness to take a beating. I knew just how dangerous it could be to cross the line with Angela on this matter... and Mike had just done what I vowed never to do around her...

"Michael James Newton..." her voice was low and threatening, but still it held a lifetime of sadness, "_You_ may not care about what happens to you, but _I _care about both you _and_ Bella as much as I do myself. And if you're not willing to shut up to save yourself, at least keep quiet for Bella's sake!"

Mike flinched as she said this, his head began to bow in some form of remorse, as if he finally understood, but Angela didn't stop. Her voice was considerably hushed now as she spoke, "If that _monster_ was to hear you... what do you think would be his response? He would most likely take it out on Bella again! And I will _not_ have her hurt because of _you_ or _me_!"

"You're right..." Mike still hadn't looked up, "I'm sorry, Bella. I just wished there was something I could do... you don't deserve this... none of it!"

I gave a very small smile, afraid of reopening another cut, "Mike..." I began, but I was cut off by a bellowing call from downstairs.

"Newton! The Master wishes to take his horse with him to town. Have it prepared immediately!"

Mike scowled in the direction of the voice before turning back to me and heaving a sigh, "Duty calls." with that he gave myself and Angela a small bow before exiting the room. We were in my room— well mine, Angela's and several other maids of the house. Mike was reluctantly allowed up here whenever he wasn't assisting the Master. The first time he had to sneak up, but he had been caught...

That night had been torture...

_Mike returned to us that evening, bruised and broken. Angela had fallen into a fit of tears at the sight of our friend._

_I had been overcome by rage._

_No one, not even Mike could have talked me out of what I did next. Before anybody could try to stop me, I barged out of our quarters and towards my Master's room. As I passed the night maids I could hear all their nervous whispers and calls to me, but they fell on deaf ears. I marched up and slammed on the bedroom door. My heart had been in my throat, but I remember the sheer fury overpowering any fear at that moment._

_And then he answered..._

_And I threw myself at him._

_The first thing I did was raise my knee— in the most unladylike manor— right to his nether regions. Next thing I knew I had my hand reclined, balled into a fist as it lunged for the man's nose._

_I felt a sickening crack, from both of us, followed by the angered grunt of my Master and a searing pain shooting up my right arm. But I went to hit him again..._

_He had been prepared this time._

_Before I knew it, I was flat on his floor. My had rushed to the place on my cheek where he had hit me with such force as to send me falling. I screamed out this time, but he was suddenly on top of me his hand covering my mouth muffling my pained cries._

That night I had been hit, kicked, broken...

Kissed... bitten...

Then everything had gone black. I awoke sometime later with Angela sitting at my bedside. Her face tear-stained, but she looked relieved. At first I couldn't imagine why she would be relieved to see me in such a state... but then I realised...

She was relieved I was just alive.

That had been the first night of many more to come, and they still had not stopped. Now my Master seemed to only ever need me for 'stress relief'. Usually after spending any time with him, it wasn't like I _could_ do much more for a while afterwards.

Mike had never been harmed again, and never stopped from coming up to our quarters.

And he has never forgiven himself.

* * *

After Angela had seen to my cuts and when I assured her I was strong enough, she helped me from my bed and to my feet. Naturally I wobbled on the first step, but both Mike and Angela knew that my stumbling had as much to do with my own clumsiness as it had to do with any injuries I ever sustained.

Still, Angela helped walk me as far as the bathroom.

By routine, I braced myself before looking at my own reflection. I was shocked to see that the cut on my lip and a half bruised eye was really all that had been done to my face. I prepared a bath of cold water— yes cold water. As I removed my cream coloured chemise I looked down at my abdomen and especially my chest. All covered in nasty bruises, _Angela must have had a fit when she dressed me last night..._

I slowly lowered myself into the cold water, hoping the temperature would lower some of the swelling around my stomach and my arms. I then gave a quick glance below my waist...

Nothing. There never was. It would seem he still had some dignity about him... and I feared the day that sliver of dignity dried up.

Just then I heard a soft tapping on the other side of the door, "Bella..." Mike must have finished with the horse. He waited a second before calling again. This time I answered.

"Yes, Mike?"

My voice sounded foreign to me, and then I realised that that was the first I had spoken all morning. I could hear Mike's sigh of relief from the outside before he spoke again, "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, alright?"

I had cleared my throat now, so my voice was slightly stronger, "Thanks. I'll be out in a second."

I pulled myself from the water, glad to be out of the cold. The air hit my wet, sore skin with a painful slap. I held myself steadily as I dried myself off and got dressed. I patted down the pinafore apron and slipped on my flat black shoes before finally stepping out.

To my great amazement, Mike smiled.

"You look... alright." it took him a minute to decide how to describe me, after last night 'perfect' or 'beautiful' would be out of the question— not that I would ever ask that Mike think such things of me. There was definitely relief in his voice now.

"Of course I do." was my playful response. Angela had cleaned up my sore lip well, I noticed as I gave Mike a wide smile, only to receive the slightest tingle of pain.

Mike then opened the door to allow me out to the hall, I gave a courtesy laughing slightly as we left my quarters. Mike always had a habit of treating even myself and Angela as if we were High Class women. Though it was very silly in my opinion, I couldn't help but feel lighter whenever we pranced about like those we would wait on.

When we reached the dining room, my Master had not yet arrived, but his father sat at the table, his chin held high. He didn't even acknowledge our arrival. I could hear Mike's low growl and I subtly nudged him as we passed that table and walked towards the end of the large room, where the maids and other servants had sat to eat. Each of them followed me with their eyes, looks of pity, worry, fear on their faces. I felt a strong blush creep across my cheeks. Mike squeezed my shoulder in a comforting manor as we both sat down with Angela to eat.

The maids were bustling with news that guests would be arriving at the Manor for a short stay. The couple were travelling around to each of their friends to spread word personally of their engagement. I knew both of them separately and I had seen them conversing at the last Ball to be held at the Manor, Sam Uley and Emily Young had been meant for one another from the start— in my eyes at least.

But I was the romantic fool... at least, those were Mike's words.

I laughed at the thought. Me? Romantic? Far from it. But a perfect match like that was hard to miss.

After breakfast Angela and I set out to clean the games room from the night before. Our Master had had a _gentleman's night_. I scowled at the term. Those men had been far from gentle the night before. I could still clearly see their smirks and sleazy grins as I had walked around with their drinks. I remembered the many times one of their hands would find itself on my leg, or my back, or...

"Bella?" Angela's apprehensive voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I smiled apologetically before getting back to polishing the table. It was still a little tough, I had to admit, but I was getting better at blocking out any upsetting thoughts from previous experiences. I still had to stop pausing every once in a while. My mind was a dangerous place lately, and I hated to cause Angela any distress.

Once we had the room cleaned we were asked to assist the stable boys. I grinned, Mike— the Head Stable Boy— was always great for getting us easy jobs. Whenever we were brought out to the stables most of the time would be spent simply talking. The boys seemed to have very nice jobs, only really required whenever someone came visiting or if the Master wished to ride out of the Estate.

Our Master loathed the fact that his horses seemed to prefer Mike and the others to himself, and Mike did his best to make that well known whenever he would prepare the horses under the Master's watch.

Angela and I were still smiling as we exited the games room, but my smile soon vanished as we witnessed the front doors being pulled open...

and I was suddenly facing him...

My Master...

Sir Jacob Black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope I did well enough for a first chapter. I was kinda nervous about how to write it. Well, it's out here now, so please tell me what you guys all think!

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading!

Love,

**Kamikaze Watermelon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moment our eyes met my Master visibly stiffened. I swallowed back the taste of the purest hatred as I made a half bow before looking away and being pulled away by Angela. Once we had stepped outside those doors I felt my whole body lighten.

_Phew... we made it!_

"Miss Swan."

I heard his harsh voice call me back. Both Angela and I stopped in our tracks, and her grip on my hand tightened instantly. I squeezed back, afraid that she might lunge herself at the man.

I turned reluctantly, forcing myself to meet his gaze, "Y-yes, sir?"

We were too close. He could easily recoil his hand and lash out at me.

I was scared...

S_tory of your life, Bella!_

I flinched when I saw his hand twitch— in anticipation? I prayed not. At least not with Angela so close by.

_Stop fearing for everyone else!_ My common sense raged inside me.

He saw my reaction, and I swore his lips turned up at the corners, if only for a second, "Tell Newton that Sir Uley and Miss Young will be arriving earlier than expected, and to have the stables ready for their horses." Now he was definitely smirking, but it was a smirk that would undoubtedly plague my dreams— it was terrifying.

I nodded quickly, what else could I do?

I didn't realise I was still standing there, unmoving until his voice bellowed,

"Get going!" his roar caused both myself and Angela to jump. A vindictive smile played across his face as we bowed and ran off to the stables.

We didn't stop until we had actually reached the wide oak doors. Between us we pushed one door open and slipped inside. Mike was at our sides in a second, "Are you alright? I could hear that brute all the way over here!" He seemed to be examining me with his eyes. I blushed under such a scrutinizing gaze, embarrassed by his stare, and looked away.

Mike didn't seem pleased by my reaction, "He didn't... hurt you... did he?"

I shook my head, "He wouldn't. Not with Angela there... but I have to admit, for a second..." I almost shuddered as I remembered his hand twitch towards me. I walked further inside as Mike shut the doors behind us. Though it was dirty, and smelly, the stables were one of my favourite places on the Black Estate. I felt safest here.

Angela still looked unnerved, "I don't know how you do it..." she whispered after a second, but I ignored her, walking over to one of the many fine horses and stroking it gently. It let out a small sound of appreciation and I couldn't help but smile.

In a way, it was like me. Always pushed around by the same rough man that would harm myself. I felt a wave of pity for this poor creature. I bent down and picked up one of the grooming brushes, deciding that this beauty deserved a caring touch.

"I gotta admit," an unfamiliar male voice now spoke. I looked over to see the man hop down from the neatly stacked bales of hay he had been perched on, "I've heard Mike talk about how this guy treats you for a while now and, from what he's been sayin', your master sounds like the monster right out of a children's fairytale..."

I almost snorted at this comparison, _And what did that make me then? The princess?_

And if that was the case... was I supposed to just sit back waiting, for that day when my 'prince' would come?

The man was still talking, and I my attention politely returned to him, "But... I would have thought you'd look... tougher. No offence, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who could... _survive_ the kind of beatings this pig seems to give you."

I winced at the word 'survive'.

Perhaps I wasn't the princess. Maybe I was just one of those prisoners... the one on the side that the monster would use as a sign to his followers, to make sure they knew never to cross him.

And if that was the case... then there would be no 'knight in shining armour' to take me away.

The stranger seemed to take my new expression as one of offence or hurt, and he quickly attempted to backtrack what he had said. I interrupted his babbling on about how brave he thought I was, by telling his assumptions were right.

"The first time was the worst but, like everything... you get kinda used to it." I was now lying through my teeth. Mike scowled at my words while Angela looked absolutely appalled.

But the man I was looking to simply shook his head. I knew that expression. He seemed to be contemplating my sanity. I used to see that expression often...

Every time I had looked at my reflection.

But I was not crazy.

This man could hit me, wound me, make me _bleed_...

But he would _never_ damage my mind.

I'm much stronger than that. I knew it.

At least... I hoped.

Angela seemed to long for a change of topic, which I was delighted to go along with, "We've been told to expect our guests to arrive early, and to have the stables ready."

Both men snorted at this, causing Angela to snap around and face them, a glare ready. The stranger responded with a playful wink... and Angela was speechless. I watched as she suddenly seemed more aware of this man's presence. She began subconsciously fixing her apron, while now under the watchful gaze of this new friend.

I laughed quietly to myself, still rubbing down the stallion before me. Mike was suddenly at my side, he slowly placed his hand over my own, taking the brush from me gently. Unfortuantely, this was not the comfortable situation I was sure Mike believed it to be.

"We called you out here so you could rest." he insisted, but his voice was soft, "So go sit over there and be prepared to look busy incase that lazy bastard actually decides to check on us." he laughed lightly at the end, knowing that was not likely to happen.

I shrugged, and peacefully walked over to the small make-shift bench by the wall. Usually I would not stand for being treated differently but, now that I thought about it, my muscles were still a little sore from the night before, and Mike— as always— only had my best interests in mind.

"Don't worry, Angela," he continued, "We've had the stables ready since early this morning." He gestured to himself and his friend when he said 'we'.

Angela turned back to the other man once more, "You work here?" she sounded surprised, but I could have sworn I heard a joyous tone in her voice.

He shook his head, much to her subtle disappointment, "Nah, but the Lady of the house where I do work always lets me out, if she's not expecting to need a carriage."

I was caught off guard hearing about kindness from ones master was a foreign thing to me, "Where did you say you worked?" I asked bluntly.

"I didn't," he smirked, leaning against one of the stable doors, "The name's Ben Cheney by the way," he added with a wink, "And I work for the Cullen family. They live at Fairvale Manor."

"I'm so sorry!" I flushed with embarrassment at my own ignorance, standing up I made to bow while speaking, "I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

Angela seemed to only realise our arrogance at that moment too and made to mimic myself, "My name's Angela Weber. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ben."

There was a brief pause before Angela exclaimed, "Wow... you work for the Cullens."

I did not know much about the Cullens. Angela had worked here far longer than I, and managed to fill me in on some of the basics about this wealthy neighbouring family.

Sir Carlisle and Lady Esme Cullen, the previous owners of the estate had given it to their youngest son after they passed away. It is said that though legally he owns the family home, he believes it to belong just as much his siblings , thus the three of them reside in the estate.

I had only ever seen but two of the Cullens; Emmet, the older brother; and Alice, their sister. I would see them occasionally. Whenever their was to be any kind of party at the house, they were always invited. Emmet was a strong built man, with a wild sense of humour from what I had heard. Alice Cullen was very spirited, though it was obvious— even to me— that she had a very kind heart.

I have never met the other brother. Edward... I think that was his name. I had only ever heard his siblings speak of him as I would pass by while serving them.

Though he was the owner of the estate, according to my very limited knowledge of the family, he was the one who spent the littlest of time at the house. Edward was a successful man in his occupation, and often his business took him out of town for long periods of time— or so his sister had said to my master once before.

"Yes, I think they'll be attending the Ball here tomorrow night too." Ben was now answering one of Mike's questions.

Both Angela and I turned to gape at Ben, "A Ball?!" Trust _our_ master to leave preparation to us at the last second.

Ben nodded, looking apprehensive, "Is that a problem?"

I heaved a sigh, "Only if you have to lift a finger around here..."

Ben gave a small smile, showing us his pity. We quickly excused ourselves from the two men before running back to the Manor as quickly as we could. When we opened the doors we realised...

We were going to be very busy.

* * *

Maids lined one after the other seemed to be hauling vases of all sizes into the ballroom. Others were carrying in fresh meat and vegetables from the market in town. Angela and I swiftly went to aid the few girls working on polishing the floors and staircase.

"When did you find out?" I asked the young blonde girl beside me as I got down on my knees and began scrubbing the tiles.

"About an hour ago..." she grumbled, "He just marched around the house roaring at us to begin preparing."

I shook my head in disgust, "Foolish..." I muttered a word Mike would frequently use to describe our master.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked after a minute, "Do you not think you should be resting?" I knew what she was referring to, everyone knew. I politely shook my head,

"My absence would probably only make things worse." I answered truthfully.

She gave me the same sad smile as everybody else did, and I was beginning to get sick of it.

Just as I though my will was about to break— causing me to slap this completely unsuspecting girl— the front doors of the Manor were pulled open and all our eyes turned to the new guests.

Right on cue, Jacob appeared at the top of the staircase, "Sam, Emily! How wonderful it is to see you again! And _together _I might add." Our master quickly descended the stairs as he spoke, pausing for a second at the bottom to take in his two guests.

Sam strode over to greet Jacob with an outstretched hand, "It's been far too long, my friend. I know Emily's been dying to visit this wonderful estate for quite a while now, and I must admit I can't blame her. You do a fine job of keeping this place in the same stunning state each time I've ever visited."

Not too far from me, I could hear a young maid snort. Jacob must have heard too, as he shot a murderous look behind him before turning back to his guests, "Ah, you are too kind! I hope you enjoy your stay here. I have prepared a nice get together for tomorrow evening to mark your visit— don't worry, everything is taken care of," He clasped his hands together, "But I feel I _must_ celebrate the engagement of two of my dearest friends."

At this Emily smiled, thanking Jacob, and adding that he was too kind.

"Nonsense! Now, you two must be exhausted." He pivoted around towards us, "Swan!"

I felt my heart jump. I quickly stood up, keeping my head down as I stood forward, "Sir?"

"Actually, Jacob," Sam began, "I think I'd rather stay down here for a while. I'm dying to take a better look at the house, but I think Emily might like to head to her room for a while."

Jacob nodded, walking toward me. He grabbed my upper arm, squeezing it tighter than necessary as he brought me over to his guests, "I want you to take this fine woman to her room, and show her nothing but your finest manners. Can you do that?" His voice was patronising, and I couldn't help my sarcastic reply.

"I believe I have been brought up well enough to..."

Before I could even finish, I felt a searing pain along the right side of my face. I gasped slightly as Jacob returned his hand to his side, "Then _get._ _To_. _It_. And don't let me hear you using that tone again, _especially _not with our guests."

I bit my lip, holding my tongue as I muttered an apology. I bowed to them before leading Miss Young upstairs. I could feel Jacob's stare follow me until I was out of sight. I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Emily seemed to remain a safe distance until she too was out of sight. After that I was surprised to find she quickened her pace, to be at my side.

"Miss Swan?" she called me quietly, and I turned on reflex.

"Yes, ma'am?"

It took the young woman a moment to reply, "A-Are you alright?"

I could not help but show my shock at being asked such a question. "_Me?_" I erupted after a brief pause. She nodded unsurely and I swore my jaw could have hit the floor.

"I-I'm fine... thank you ma'am." I bowed once more.

"I'm so sorry. I hate to see anyone treated in such a manor." I could hear the sympathy staining her voice.

I smiled lightly, choosing not to entertain the subject and quietly led her to her room, "Here you are. I hope you find everything to your liking. If you need anything, please just ask us."

"You are far to kind, Miss Swan."

I was— yet again— taken aback by this woman.

"N-no problem." I stuttered before leaving Emily alone to settle in.

Once I was down the hall, I shook myself of the strange feeling that seemed to want to take over me. I think I felt equal...

No, I must be mistaken.

But I could see Angela's weary expression as I returned downstairs, and that feeling soon disappeared once again, replaced by the firm grasp of reality.

I would forever be just the maid.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning and decided to assist those in the kitchen with the breakfast. I stifled a yawn while I beat the eggs. As I expected, that murderous smirk from the previous day _had_ been in my nightmares.

Jacob had not summoned me that night. I knew he had been with his friend Sam until late, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Miss Young had something to do with her fiancé's keeping Jacob occupied for the entire evening.

I shook my head of such absurd thoughts. Either way, I was thankful. Despite the nightmares, I had not slept that well in quite some time.

I helped bring out the breakfast as my Master, his father, and his friends all took their seats. I noticed Emily smile at me as I set down her plate and I could not help but blush at the unusual friendliness I was being shown.

I quickly took my seat with the rest of the help once I had finished. I could hear the others talking with high spirits and I over heard a name which seemed to trigger some hidden response, "Yes, Sir Edward Cullen will even be arriving tonight. Oh won't that be exciting! He's a fine young man, wouldn't you say?"

I smiled shaking my head lightly as I looked away. I turned my attention to the front table where Sam and Emily were now exchanging loving gestures. My eyes flickered to my master to see him staring possessively in my direction. I felt a shiver run down my spine but Mike called me away, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

Mike smirked, relieved that I had actually responded, "Do you want to take the horses out with myself and Ben later?" he grinned as my face noticeably lit up, "We have two extra since the guests arrived, and they asked that we might take them out once a day, so...?"

"Yes of course!" I almost squealed.

"Excellent. Grab Angela after breakfast then and meet us outside."

Once breakfast was over I quickly collected up as many plates as I could and brought them into the kitchen. I tore Angela away as soon as I could to tell her about the afternoon's 'jobs'. She seemed just as pleased as I was about the idea.

We left the dining room and just when I thought my good mood couldn't be faltered I heard it.

"Miss Swan?"

Oh why did it have to be _my _name? Not that I would wish any other name to flow from his lips in such a tone. I could almost feel myself begin to cry as I turned around, "Yes, sir?"

Jacob stood tall, his arms folded across his chest as he stared me down. But I held my ground.

This did not please him.

"I will be requiring your... assistance to prepare for tonight's celebrations. You will meet me in my quarters at five o'clock this evening, _sharp_."

I gulped nervously, but kept my stare firm as I nodded in acknowledgement, "As you wish, sir."

I swiftly turned around and marched out of the house. Once again, any hope for a good day had been crushed. But when I looked over to see Angela's face holding the same nervous expression that I _should_ have, I realised that— at the least— I could _pretend_ I was still in high spirits.

As we neared Mike and Ben, I suddenly swung round and grabbed Angela's hand. Pulling her along as we ran towards them.

"Come on!" I beamed excitedly, "Lets get up on these beauties."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh that was wondrous!" Angela was exclaiming as we made our way up the long road to the Black Manor, "The horse riding was all brilliance in its own, but to go and have a picnic prepared for lunch!"

I grinned at my friend's enthusiasm, as Mike and Ben clearly assured her that us girls deserved a spoiling every once in a while.

I had spent most of our beautiful day watching how close Ben and Angela had become— and in only couple of days! I wondered if this would define true love. When, from the moment you meet them, you just know.

"I think Mike ate a little too much!" Ben suddenly proclaimed, looking over his shoulder, "Poor lad's slowing us down."

I had laughed along with the rest of them, but looking back… I really wish we hadn't raced back.

He had been waiting.

The rest was a blur.

Our sudden halt; Jacob's morbid smile as he ripped me from the comfort of my friends and quickly dragged me up to his room; the slam of the door as I found myself in the darkest part of my mind— Jacob's room.

The burning sensation in my cheek as his hand moved back to strike again.

The sickening crunch from my wrist as I was thrown to the floor.

The sound of ripping fabric.

The taste of blood.

The sound of that… laughter. That manic, perverse laughter.

Another painful yelp tore from my throat as my uninjured hand rose to my swollen cheek.

_Mike…_

"You have no idea! You're nothing more than a dirty whore!" his voice was vicious now as he spat at me; getting up to his feet.

_Angela…_

I'm about to die… I'm about to die… and I never got the chance to live.

_I'm sorry…_

And when the darkness finally took me I felt at last the sense of fear. Fear that I may never awake, but also… relief.

* * *

I was conscious for a while before I dared to open my eyes again. When I did I immediately regretted it.

The room was dark, and like a swirling black tornado. My head was throbbing and I felt like I was about to get motion sickness.

I lay there, gathering my thoughts to command movement in my body. I felt my fingers twitch in response and I hissed. Something was definitely broken…

Pulling my knees underneath myself I rose unsteadily to my feet; catching the bed post with my able hand for support.

The taste of blood caused me to gag, but I dared not spit it out, nor did I have the stomach to swallow.

I instead wiped away the horrid liquid on my already destroyed apron. Now that I could swallow somewhat, I realised just how dry my throat was. I decided not to wait a moment longer in that room and began to wobble towards the bedroom door.

I reached for the handle, only to see it move before I could touch it.

_Oh God, no!_

He couldn't be back! Not already! I wouldn't _survi__ve_ another beating now. Forget any thing I thought earlier, I want to live!

I looked around desperately for a second, trying to think of something, anything I could do to save myself.

Then, as if my miracle, I felt lightheaded.

I allowed this sensation to take over and quickly fell to the floor in a most ungraceful manner. I unfortunately hit my head when I landed, and… I'm almost ashamed to admit I knocked myself out…

The door was now open, a gasp, and someone quickly rushed to my side.

"Oh my God!" a soft hand touched my face, the female's twinkling voice grew louder as she called out, "Help!"

There was no response. I sigh of desperation and terror left the woman as I felt my head being lifted onto something softer than the floor, but firm. Her lap?

"Help!"

This time her call was answered, and I felt more than heard the rushed footsteps come up along the hall and to the room.

"Hello?" a recognisable voice. A man— Mike, "Miss, did you call for— Bella!"

Suddenly he was at my side, I could feel his presence. I was not yet quite conscious. This could very well be a dream…

"You know this girl?" the woman seemed a little calmer now.

Mike didn't answer verbally, but I assumed he nodded because she went on to say, "My brother is downstairs in the Ballroom. He is a doctor, do you know him?"

Again, I only assume Mike nodded.

"Go down and tell him quietly that I need him up here. Do not alert anyone else to the matter, understand?"

Please, _please_ let him have nodded.

More footsteps as Mike rushed from the room.

It didn't take long before I heard him return, with the company of another person.

One of them came right back inside to kneel at my left, but the second set of footsteps stopped abruptly for a second before hurrying over.

"What happened?" the velvety male voice was drowned with worry.

"I have no idea… I had been looking for the bathroom when I stumbled into the wrong room. I found her like this."

The next few questions were directed to Mike, "Do you know this woman?"

"Y-yes…" his voice was strained and shook as he attempted to answer as firmly as possible.

"Did you do this to her?"

This time Mike's voice was much stronger, disgust obvious in his tone, "I most certainly did _not_!"

"Do you know who did?"

This time, Mike was speechless…

The velvety voice repeated the question, and this time Mike quietly mentioned the name of my Master.

I heard the female gasp and I could have sworn I felt a warm tear drop on my cheek. The male seemed to hiss something crude under his breath before returning to Mike, "I need you to get me a few things…"

Mike quickly left to grab the items. The two began to speak quietly amongst each other, but I could feel myself slipping under once more. Now there words were muffled, jumbled to my ears;

"…How could…?"

"Mongrel!"

"… Can't leave her like this…"

"… A choice?"

I remember clearly one part of the conversation. The last thing said before I fell back to the calm blackness.

The velvety voice was alone now, and in a whisper that I could feel against my ear; he said, "Don't you dare die, beautiful."

I swore I gasped at his words, but I was sooner unconscious once more.

* * *

I was amazed by how comfortable I felt when I awoke. I didn't even feel much pain.

I couldn't be dead… could I?

No, that's just foolish!

I was sure of this, until I heard an angel's voice, "Are you awake?"

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a bright room, designed in various shades of white; from the floor to the walls; the curtains to the bed…

The _bed_.

I don't think I'd ever felt more relaxed in all my life. This was definitely _not_ my home. No, I'd been in every room of the Black manor, and I've never seen a room like this one. It was… beautiful.

"Miss Swan?" the angel's voice was a little wary now, and my eyes drifted to him. I had to catch my breath. He was like a Greek god, carved from the fantasies of women everywhere. The man at the foot of my bed had startling green eyes, and his copper hair; did he know he looked as if he had just risen from bed?

Not that I could complain.

He went perfectly with the room. His skin was surprisingly paler than my own, and the white shirt he wore only seemed to make this fact more obvious.

Fear tore me from my dazzled gaze and I immediately felt frightened of this man. What did he want from me? Why was I in a strange room with him? Had I been drugged, kidnapped? What was to become of me now? Had he done anything to me already?

I failed in subtlety as I lifted up the blanket, checking to see if _something_ was out of place. I was a little surprised to find myself in a spotless white chemise.

"My sister had your… clothes brought down to be cleaned." The velvety voice of the man at my bed tore me from my reverie. To look at him… I almost saw myself. His features, his expression; much too guarded. He was handsome, no doubt.

But I found it hard to trust him.

"Oh." Was all I could mutter, embarrassed by the thought of how I must have looked before I reached this beautifully soft bed.

A knock on the door alerted us both to the tinkling voice that called for the man. His name rang in my ears long after he had excused himself from the room. In his place came a young woman, a little younger than myself, dancing towards my bed.

She wore a smile of the purest warmth, "Isabella, am I right?" she fluttered to my side and took my hand before I could even offer it, not that I minded, "I'm Alice Cullen."

Of course, I knew this woman.

I had seen her many times before, but never like this. Whenever I saw her, she was the picture of the utmost good manner, posture, poise.

She still had all those things, but now…

She was overwhelmingly excitable. Her smile was contagious and despite myself I gave my best smile in return.

"I hope you're feeling better. Edward refused to leave your side most of last night," her face fell, "We _did_ find you in an awful state I'm afraid." There was that name again, though it hadn't left my mind since first hearing it.

I was almost about to apologise, not wanting to be the reason for that smile to fade, but before I could say a word it had returned with dazzling impact, "But that's behind us, and you _must _be hungry!" Gently pulling back my sheets in an impatient manner she spoke fluently, "Let's get you ready for some breakfast!"

I nodded, but I really hadn't heard her…

_Edward…_

I had a feeling that this man knew more about me than he allowed himself to let on.

And I was surprised by just how thrilling that feeling was.

* * *

**I didn't quite love this chapter, but I'm hoping you do. **

**Sorry for the late update! I'll try to get a faster chapter 4. **

**Thanks to all you guys for your reviews.**

Kamikaze Watermelon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remember when I said that Alice Cullen seemed composed and proper?

I can't even begin to tell you how foolish that observation was. After pulling me from my bed the modern-day version of a pixie danced around me for the better part of an hour; trying on various dresses, deciding whether or not to put up my hair.

"Please, I'm not made for this sort of treatment." I tried to insist, but the look I received in return made me wish I had never spoken. _She _looked hurt. Hurt that _I _didn't think myself worthy of her way of life.

"I never had a sister…" she spoke softly, but with purpose, "I guess… I just thought I might have the opportunity to treat you as one, as a friend. If you don't feel comfortable with a friendship I understand, and—"

Oh how could I fight off this adorably kind-hearted girl?!

I cut across her, not really caring about the rudeness of the motion, "I would love your friendship. I just don't think I'd be a worthy friend to have." I tried to keep a light tone to my voice, but I couldn't help hear the sad twinge it had towards the end of the sentence.

Her smile softened at this, and she looked like she might begin to cry— for me!

"Everybody is a worthy friend to somebody. I have a feeling that you're going to make a wonderful friend, and trust me," she giggled a little, her laugh brightening up the room, "My feelings are rarely wrong."

I felt terribly out of place, constantly trying to tell Alice that I wasn't used to such attention and that I should be thrown back in my original, plain filthy dress and sent home. But I couldn't bring myself to say the last part.

Oh, that's right. For those of you wondering… I'm now in the Cullen home— Fairvale Manor. Alice, his little sister was the woman who had found me the night before.

She told me that when she had called for help, Mike arrived almost immediately and on instruction went off to find her older brother, Edward. When her brother arrived, Alice explained that she had never seen him look more shocked.

"I must admit, you gave me a terrible fright." She spoke softly, brushing my knotted, brown hair gently as I sat facing the front window. The estate was beautiful. The cobblestone path led up to the house from the gate, a small bridge built over the peaceful river flowing into the woodland on the opposite side to the entrance. I would have loved to find myself walking those paths under canopies of green; the sun streaming through the gaps in the leaves above, speckling the ground with little fantastical shapes.

But I was only here as a patient as far as I was concerned. It would not be long before Jacob ordered my return, and then I would be back to normality, and such foolish dreams would be kept at bay once again.

"I'm so sorry you had to be the one to find me, Miss Cullen—" I wanted to continue, to explain, but she cut me off; scolding my calling her by Miss and insisting that Alice was much more appropriate.

"But, I—" I stopped myself this time, my understanding of Alice already kicking in. I wore a smile as I turned to face her, and surprised myself by how genuine it was, "Thank you, Alice. If you hadn't found me…" I shook my head, not wanting to think about what may have happened.

Alice gave a small laugh, "Thank the fact that my ability to understand directions is so terrible!"

I found my voice shaking in an unusual manner. I was laughing— from the heart. This Alice was some kind of miracle worker.

When she had finished with my hair and clothes, Alice took my hand and led me from the room. I felt my cheeks redden as we passed the housemaids, each one watching me with a mixture of curiosity and, admiration and… envy? Surely they weren't looking at me with such intent.

We walked down the hall a little further, passing five more maids, before Alice opened one of the many white doors on her right, leading me inside and closing the door behind her.

"Now, how about you see the result of my enjoyment?" he beamed with excitement, and I tried to return it at least halfway. But I was more anxious.

As she pushed me towards the full length mirror I prepared myself as was routine. Prepared myself to see the bruises, the swollen cheeks and lips, the closing wounds.

But I was not prepared for what I found.

And I couldn't prevent the gasp that left my lips.

Before me stood a woman similar to me, but not resembling myself in any way. She wore a long, midnight blue dress that reached just above the floor; matching flat shoes. Her hair was in a half-bun, with a few precise strands falling just where they should so as to add definition to… her face.

There I saw a few, very light, small bruises. There was no swollen lip, no grotesquely healing marks.

I watched as the woman before me shed a single tear.

Alice watched my behaviour warily, "Y-you don't like it?" she sounded a little upset herself.

I shook my head furiously, "No, no," reaching up I dabbed my cheek with the back of my hand, "I… I look…" I didn't know what to say. I've never described myself in such a way. I've never considered myself to look…

"Beautiful."

My eyes widened at the young woman, her expression, her short black, spiky hair added to the appearance of a perfect pixie. She reminded me of the girl that I had always wanted to me. Not lost, not insecure…

Just original; the way I had been designed.

"Come on," she spoke with a softer tone, a kind tone, "Let's get some food in you."

I felt some how even more self-conscious now that I know how I looked. I usually didn't bother with my appearance, but now, with the eyes of countless maids following me, I felt strangely exposed, and found myself trying to walk taller and more fluently— so as not to disappoint.

Alice's small giggle caused me to flush scarlet as we descended the staircase.

"You don't need to worry." She assured as the doors of the dining room were opened.

My eyes immediately found emerald.

He held my gaze for a moment, before returning to conversing with the beautiful blonde to his left. She looked quite taken by his attention, and spoke in what I felt was a seductive manner; though I could not quite hear her.

I couldn't understand why my chest suddenly felt heavy, but I made my way after Alice and sat where the chair had been pulled out for me— opposite Edward.

Trying to avert my stare from the strong jaw line, and smooth copper hair I began to take in the rest of my surroundings. By now I could safely say that most, if not all of this house's design is based on varying shades of white. The dining room was no exception. We sat at a beautifully set mahogany table, draped with a fine silk table cloth. In equal intervals were baskets, beautiful arrangements of white roses and pinkish tulips within.

Above us were three pristine crystal chandeliers running a line down the centre of the ceiling. My eyes never lingered on one magnificent feature for long though and I was quickly gazing at a new detail of the room that had caught my attention; the silk curtains, the wonderful view of the front yard from the far window, the fabulous paintings that covered the walls of this room as they had in the hall.

When I complimented Alice on her home, I had expected a bored wave of the hand, but instead she gave me a smile that you could tell came from the heart. She went on to tell me that her mother had designed the house years ago, before they died. She had even painted most of the pictures I had been eyeing admirably.

"You're mother sounds like a wonderful woman." I spoke honestly. I would very much have liked to meet a woman with such talent. I dared not admit my own interest in painting, music and the like.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward was no longer speaking with the blonde woman his attention seemed to be on our conversation. I could already feel my face begin to flush.

Alice didn't seem to notice though, and she went on, "So do tell, Bella, what interests have you? Are you a follower of the arts like some," she made a brief, uninterested yet smiling gesture towards Edward.

So he was interested in the arts?

"Or are you the type of woman who likes spending her time in town; eyeing the latest fashion and trends?"

I smiled, though it didn't quite reach my eyes, "Well, I'm afraid I don't live quite the life of luxury. Thus, dress shopping is mostly out of the question. Though that doesn't mean I don't admire the gowns I see the guests wearing at my Master's parties."

I swore I heard a growl coming from where Edward sat, and by the time I looked over he was already making his way out of the room.

My eyes followed him until he was no longer in sight. Alice let out a small cough, retrieving my attention. I gave a small smile of apology, "S-sorry… I enjoy walks and music."

"Do you play?" her voice did not hide any excitement.

I shook my head lightly, "Very little… and what I do know, not very well." I could feel my blush come on as I saw the blonde woman who was speaking with Edward before. Her eyes were now pinned on me. Scrutinizing me; my appearance and my speech.

Then, suddenly I heard the front door being thrown open and the joyous bellow of a young man. The blonde reacted to this sound more than Alice. The bellow turned into a call, "Rosalie, darling!"

And there he stood. Tall, very well built, but with an adorably kind face. I recognised this man— Emmet Cullen.

Behind him appeared another man, about the same height, but with a much smaller frame. I immediately heard Alice's giggle as she stood up and danced over to him, planting a quick kiss on his lips before embracing him fully.

The blonde— Rosalie and Emmet were in the middle of a much more passionate embrace. It only occurred to me then that both women had startlingly beautiful diamonds on their wedding fingers.

Alice turned towards me, still in the Blonde man's arms, "Bella, I'd like you to meet Jasper Hale" — placing a hand on his chest— "Rosalie's brother, and my fiancé."

I quickly stood up, curtsying as he bowed to me, though he seemed extremely awkward in doing so. Despite this, I felt a sense of comfort in his presence. I was going to like Jasper Hale.

Emmet quickly spoke up, "This a friend of yours, Alice? Or did Eddie finally find himself a bride?"

Not sure about Emmet though.

My blush returned yet again full force, and I quickly found myself staring at my feet.

Alice explained that I was simply a friend of hers— she then added something I had not expected.

"And, on Edward's invitation, she will be staying with us for a while."

My eyes widened. Edward's invitation? I certainly wasn't given any invitation, or any offer of refusal!

Emmet shrugged, hearing enough on the subject so that it now bored him, "Well it's nice to have you here, Bella." He gave me a wide grin that reminded me of a school boy— mischievous, "Do you mind if Jasper and I steal these beautiful women away from you for a while though? We've been gone all morning, and I can't tell you how much I don't feel right without Rose around."

I could hardly say no, not that I'd want to deny them time with their wives, "Of course."

Alice actually looked a little uncertain, "I-I'm not sure Bella should be left on her own. I mean… she doesn't know the house properly yet, and—"

Rosalie gave an impatient sigh, and then turned on me, "You said you liked reading, right? And music?" she offered in an all-but-friendly manner.

I confirmed what I had said before.

"Good." She said firmly before explaining to me that the library was in the east wing at the end of the corridor, and the music room was situated on the second floor left of the landing.

"If you need help finding anything, you should find maids on every floor. Please don't feel bashful when asking them for assistance." Alice added kindly, hugging me quickly before linking arms with her husband and leaving with Emmet and Rosalie.

I soon found myself lost in the silence.

I must have stayed sitting there for twenty minutes, just wondering.

What happened last night? Surely more happened than what Alice had chosen to tell me.

Where is Jacob? I wasn't complaining… but it wasn't like him to let me leave his _service_ for very long. I was certain he would have stormed on this manor by now.

And last of all… though certainly not least…

What was Mr. Edward Cullen's issue with me?

Don't get me wrong. I was extremely grateful for all his help. The way Alice spoke of him, and what he did… I wasn't expecting such a _cold_ feel from him. Was he always like this? Or was this unfriendly face reserved for just me?

I tried not to dwell on this for very long, and soon found myself exploring. I followed Rosalie's instructions and quickly reached the library. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

The most extravagant library I have ever seen— let alone inside a _house_. The walls were lined with book cases, all filled. The tables held neat stacks of various novels, indexes, text books and the like. I wandered so far as to find myself inform on a shelf filled with beautifully covered novels. I gently lowered one from the shelf above me, and sat in the vacant seat beside the open fire at the opposite end of the room.

I, unfortunately, never got around to learning how to read. Not much further than the basics anyway. That however, never stopped me from allowing my eyes to dance across the page, following a story I would probably never know.

There was a sudden creak of a floorboard from behind me. Shocked, I jumped at the noise only to meet…

Those emerald eyes…

Edward Cullen looked almost as startled as I was.

Remembering that though this man obviously cared about me as much as he would a grain of rice; I was still a guest at this house. I bowed, "Mr. Cullen."

He did likewise, "Miss. Swan." He stopped, looking around the room, almost nervously, "I didn't think anyone was in here…"

"I-I was just leaving." I spoke quickly, feeling suddenly very awkward under his gaze I swiftly made my way to the door.

I don't move swiftly… not very well anyway.

My toe caught the corner of the rug, sending me cascading to the floor.

_He _caught me.

And for some reason… I've never felt safer.

I think I zoned out, because I didn't really move from his hold until he cleared his throat somewhat.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" he asked me with the heir of serenity, though I couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to his question.

I nodded my head slowly, standing on my own once again, "Thank you."

I went to move passed him, but he suddenly held out his hand and gently took the book I had been looking at from my hands.

"_Wuthering Heights,_" he sounded impressed, "You have good taste."

My blushing betrayed me and I immediately felt my face heat, "A-actually… I don't read…"

I didn't want to meet his gaze this time, so I kept my eyes focused on my feet. When, after a long pause he still had not spoken, I forced my self to look up at him.

He had been looking at me. His brow furrowed slightly, his face unreadable.

"Not at all?" he asked, though not with a shocked tone, nor sympathetic. He made it seem like a passive conversation. And for that, I was grateful.

My voice didn't falter now, "No. At least... not much more than a few basic words."

He nodded slowly. Then, he made his way over to the fireplace with the book still in his hands. He stopped at the mantle, leaning against it as he gazed from the book to me.

"Would you like to learn?"

My expression must have been humorous, because I swore I saw the corner of his lip twitch. Then his face broke out into a smile.

That smile. That crooked, dazzling smile! I lost my breath!

Damn you, Edward Cullen!

I felt myself nodding slowly. I must have looked dazed. How demeaning…

And it was gone, the smile was replaced just as quickly with a cold, uncaring expression.

"Alright then. Meet me back here this evening."

His voice had a tone of finality.

Nodding once, trying to hide my look of resentment, I turned on heel and went straight for the door.

"Miss. Swan…"

I stopped, but didn't grace him by turning.

"Welcome to Fairvale."

Oh… I _certainly_ did feel welcomed (!)

Once I left the room I stormed down the hall and outside.

I had a feeling of where everything was due to the view from my bedroom window. The stables weren't too far from here, I thought. Perhaps I could run.

Run where?

Back to Jacob?

I had to face it, Edward Cullen may not be the most hospitable person, but he would better Jacob any day.

Despite my change of opinion on running away, I still made my way over to the stables. They were similar to those of the Black family, but still so different. Like everything else, they seemed… brighter.

I pulled open the main door, careful not to damage the dress Alice had given me to wear, and walked inside.

It smelled of hay and horse manure, but I welcomed the scent! I felt so dirty inside the house, and out here… I was in my element.

Not that I considered horse faeces to be my element, but I certainly felt easier in here than back at that house.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." A familiar voice began behind me.

I twirled around to come face to face with the owner of that voice, "Ben!" I ran over and embraced the man, smiling like a lunatic, "How are you?"

He laughed a little, "Hey, Bells. I'm good, thank you," he pulled away and held me at arms length, "But I should be asking _you_ that. Angela's been worried sick, and Mike… well, he's a little miserable without you."

They missed me. How could I have forgotten about them! Mike and Angela. Oh how horrid I was being by staying here. How selfish! I couldn't stay here. I couldn't leave them.

Ben looked a little wary. I smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine… they took very good care of me…"

"And?"

I paused for a moment, and then decided that if I planned to go home, I should probably leave now. I could mail back the clothes Alice lent me, and I would get Angela to write a letter of thanks to the family, and return to my own.

My mind finally done making the decision I told Ben, "And… I'm ready to go home."

I waited for him to smile, to nod eagerly, but he didn't.

"You're ready to go home?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." I decided I needed to lie, "I've already said my thanks to the family."

Ben shook his head, sighing, "You're a terribly liar, Bella."

I would've laughed, only for what came next, "Sorry, but Mr. Cullen already told me that you were not going to be leaving any time soon. Also, that if and when you did try to go back I was not to allow you…"

I froze for a moment, my mind taking in what Ben had just said. When I realised... I saw red. "What? Preposterous! How dare he! That man has no right to hold me here!" I stomped my foot for emphasis. I turned on Ben, "You can't listen to him! I need to go home, Ben! Please!"

He gave me a sorry smile, "I can't Bells… I just can't. I shouldn't have told you about Mike and Angela. I'm sorry."

Just when I felt like I was about to break into tears, Ben spoke up once more.

"Angela wrote this for you, though. She was worried, but when I told her that I had the knowledge of your being in good health, she wrote this."

He handed he the crisp white envelope. I took it gently.

Of course… I never told Angela I of my inability to read. Curses…

I didn't want to ask Ben to read it for me. Instead I thanked him as best I could before returning in the direction from which I came. Back to the house.

Back to Edward Cullen…

* * *

**A/N: **_Wonder how Edward's going to take it. _

_Sorry if this was a slow chapter for some of you, but I got lots of PMs asking for a more in depth description of Bella, her personality, where she is, the others in the Cullen family. So I decided to spend this chapter getting the surroundings in check._

_I hope you guys liked this update. And though I write for your enjoyment, and my own personal sense of achievement— I live for reviews! hehe  
So please, if you will! Tell me what you think!_

Kamikaze Watermelon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat in the conservatory, fuming over what I had just heard. Edward _dared _to think he could keep me here? Against my will?!

I'd see about that!

Alice, Rosalie and their fiancés had returned not long ago. We all ate dinner together. Not much conversation passed between us, though Jasper did go so far out of his way as to ask where Edward was. I only then dared look in the direction of where he usually sat to find his seat empty.

"It's not often Edward misses dinner," Alice sounded a little worried. She turned to me, "Have you seen him since this morning, Bella?"

I thought about lying, but Alice seemed a little too witty for me to dare give her false information. So I told her I had seen him in the library. She rolled her eyes, "I swear, Edward comes home to rest, and _still_ persists in studying."

Emmet voluntarily explained to me that Edward has been far too stressed practicing in town, and that Alice had managed to persuade him to take a small holiday at home for a while. He did so, much against his will.

The rest of dinner passed quiet uneventfully, though I could not help but notice the blonde woman, Rosalie, casting a few glares in my direction. I wondered what I had done to anger her so.

I sighed, resting my head in my hand as I stared out the window to the vast and wonderful garden. I held Angela's letter in my other hand, so far unsuccessful in understanding all of it. I heard a small tapping behind me. When I turned, a maid with an unfriendly expression faced me.

"Master Edward requests your company, Miss Swan. In the library." Her tone made the request more of an order.

I bowed to the young woman, no older than myself, before leaving the room.

I was still angry. There was no doubt of _that_. And as I made my way up the corridor to the library I ran countless scenarios through my mind. Deciding what I would ask, what I would demand he answer.

Why was I here?

Why wouldn't he let me leave?

How did Jacob allow this?

All these questions were on the tip of my tongue as I marched into the amazing library.

All of them seemed to vanish…

When I saw him.

Edward sat there, on the sofa. His hair was tousled— more so than usual; his shirt was far from straight— even the sleeves had been rolled up. And when I said he sat there, what I should have said was that he lay there, in a most leisurely manner as he scanned through some book or other, marking certain points on the page as he went along.

I gave a small cough, and he looked up. He actually looked _pleased_ to see me.

"Miss Swan," his voice was a little hushed after not using it in so long, "How are you?"

He quickly rose from the sofa and moved so that he was now standing in front of me.

"I… I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Cullen."

His smile seemed to fade slightly as he gave one quick nod, "Good."

He gestured for me to sit, and when I did he quickly took his seat beside me. "I hope you're enjoying your stay."

It all came back to me now.

My eyes narrowed on him, and I noticed he seemed prepared for this response, "I would be having a most wonderful time here, Mr. Cullen, had I not been made to feel trapped."

I was expecting an indignant outburst, but received no such reply and thus continued, "I would like very much to know why it is that you told your stable boy not to allow my return home."

Edward gave a small nod, granting me my answer, "I would not feel right in allowing you to return home, Miss Swan."

My lips pressed together in a hard line as I tried to find out more, "How did you manage to get me here in the first place? How did you persuade Jac—?"

"It doesn't take much to trick a dog like Jacob Black. I merely told him that you were dying and needed access to proper medical treatment immediately." Edward was beginning to sound bored of this story. Of the fact that he had _lied_ to my master! I had been hurt, but I was far from dying. I wasn't done yet.

"Why hasn't my Master come barging to this house yet?"

I was taken aback by the unfelt laughter that came from the man beside me, his eyes seemed darker now— vicious, "I might have persuaded him to give you some space for a while."

My own eyes grew wide, "What do you mean by that?"

Edward shook his head, "It doesn't take a genius to understand where you sustained those injuries from, Miss Swan. In fact, I'd go so far as to say even a simpleton might have figured out your situation from the very sight of you that night."

He avoided answering me, but I wasn't paying attention to that. He had stood up again, walking over to the fireplace and focusing his gaze on the bright blazing flame that was illuminating the room. I sat still in my seat. He knew.

I had known that.

I had simply wished he hadn't.

The next question left my lips before I had time to stop myself.

"Why do you care?" my voice was quiet, but I knew he heard me. I _saw_ he had heard me. His back stiffened, his shoulders squared.

And when he turned…

He didn't answer me. Instead he gave me a look, where if looks could kill…

I wouldn't be describing it right now.

Instead of replying, instead of scolding me for being so ungrateful however, he simply asked me, "Will we begin?"

He held up the book that he must have been holding on to since I came in. I recognised the cover. It was the book he had seen me with before, _Wuthering Heights._ I had many more questions. Many _many_ more, but I knew he wasn't going to answer them now. So instead of arguing further, I merely nodded, and he returned quietly to sit beside me.

I watched him opening the front cover, how his hand seemed to caress the page with a sense of admiration for its design. I fiddled mindlessly with the now forgotten piece of paper in my hands.

"Might I ask, what is that?" I heard his voice, much more soothing now that I wasn't picking a fight with him.

My eyes followed his and I looked down at my hands, the letter. "Oh… this. It's— I was given it, by your stable boy, from my friend Angela."

Edward nodded, "Were you able to understand it all?"

It was a straight forward question, not meant to embarrass or upset me in anyway. And being silly Bella, I could feel the tears brim in my eyes.

I shook my head slowly, my gaze not leaving the paper, until Edward lowered his hand over mine and carefully took it up.

"Do you mind?" he asked. His face seemed frozen in that half-scowl, but I got a sense of sympathy from him, and I shook my head.

"Not at all…"

With that he opened the envelope and carefully pulled the letter from its confines before opening it and clearing his throat.

_Dearest Bella, _

—I shocked myself when my breath hitched at the sound of my name from his lips—

_I am writing to you in the hopes that you are alright. I must admit, your sudden appearance in the ballroom last night caused quite a disturbance.__ Be thankful you were in no state of consciousness, for surely __you__ would have blushed crimson! I was near faint when I saw you in the arms of Dr. Cullen!_ — Edward paused for the briefest of seconds, and I swore I saw his lip twitch into a smirk before he went on— _He knows. Mike told him about the master last night, sorry! Thankfully though, Dr. Cullen did not draw any attention to the knowledge— not in public anyway. Though, I admit to eavesdropping on his conversation with the master in his study after the carriage had been called for you._ _If I didn't know any better, I swore he threatened the Mr Black! _— my eyes flashed to the man beside me, but his face held no expression to give away truth to such a statement— _He seems the perfect gentleman, and I do declare he looked on you with admirable eyes _— Oh, how I wished I could have read all this myself! — _That said, he __is__ a doctor… he could simply have been doing his job._

_Mike came this morning to explain your new situation. I was quite upset at first. To think, my Bella not cheerily by my side, I could have cried! Then I thought of my Bella in a house of kind hosts and the only tears I could shed were those of happiness._

_You deserve this._

_You truly do, Bella! Do not let anyone misguide you on that notion. You have suffered a lifetime's worth at the hands of Mr Black, and it's time for you to take on a joyful period. Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine. I had already made arrangements to visit Ben on Sunday after Mass. Now, with Dr. Cullen's invitation, I'll be sure to bring Mike and we can all see how you're doing. I'm not the only one on the edge of my seat with regards to your wellbeing I hope you know._

_I must be off now, Bella. Mike sends his best wishes for you. I have to get back to work. It's strange though; Mr Black doesn't even seem to act like you're gone. All the better for you I declare!_

_With love,_

_Angela_

I quickly wiped the back of my hand against my eyes, and I thanked Edward for reading the letter to me once I knew my voice was strong enough. He waved it off; assuring me it was no problem.

"You… invited them." It wasn't a question, though Edward answered all the same.

"I would hate you to think I expected you to drop all acquaintances with the Black manor. I do understand the important of those close to you."

I found myself thanking him again. He scoffed in response, "Nonsense. You are after all a guest at my house."

Something set off in my mind at the word 'guest', and I needed to ask, "As in such a case, when will I be returning?"

I couldn't take my eyes off of him; the sudden stillness of his features, how he immediately began to fidget with the letter in his hands. He was anxious.

And he looked so handsome.

He cleared his throat before replying in a voice that betrayed any worry he may have. I acted non-the-wiser, "Well… as a guest, the time of your departure from us is truly up to you…"

He looked over to me, and his eyes softened a little as he continued, "Though I'd rather if you stayed for a longer period than a day."

I laughed. How strange it felt to be laughing whole heartedly.

"You honestly give me the option to choose whenever I may wish to leave."

He seemed to take my laughter the wrong way, and his face fell a little as he spoke to the floor now, "I can call the carriage on the shortest notice…"

Was he upset now? I didn't quite understand this man. His expression of emotion was quite guarded, and when ever said guard would drop, I tended to become baffled.

_He wants you to stay._

That voice. That foolish voice in my mind had spoken those words repeatedly throughout the conversation. I didn't think to believe it. He simply didn't want to think that he had brought me back to the Black manor by choice… back to Jacob…

Either way, I didn't want to seem rude.

At least, that's what I told myself.

"You still have to teach me, I believe. To read." I reminded him after a few minutes of unbearable silence. Edward shifted, looking at me once more. Then suddenly he smiled that sinfully dazzling smile before nodding once.

He opened the book and quickly began. His voice smooth as his finger followed the words on the page as he went on. I was intrigued by how quickly I fell into the story. It was beautifully written, and Edwards's voice added a beautiful velvety tone to it. One that I suddenly realised I would miss terribly when the time came for me to leave.

Once in a while, Edward stopped and offered that I read. He then assisted as I sounded out the words and read through a full page of the novel on my own. I couldn't help the smile that forced its way to my face as I did so. Edward too seemed to be enjoying the experience— well… as much as he would allow show.

I knew I still had to ask him a lot. I would accept a full explanation of what had happened the night before from Angela, but for some reason I rather wished to hear Edward's side to the story. I also wished to know why this man, this stranger seemed to think it his duty to protect me from Jacob Black. I would have to bide my time for when deciding to ask him _that_.

We continued to read for some while. I didn't realise how tired I was until my eyelids began to feel much too heavy, and before I could stop Edward from continuing the story

I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm pretty sure you guys saw the letter thing coming. If not, kudos to those who did. =]  
Again, I'm kinda ify about this chapter, I wrote it during free Maths class and kinda went from there. _

_By the way, I'm thinking of writing some Edward/Bella oneshots. So if you guys have any suggestions I'd love ya!  
Please review if you can ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun rose that morning, beams of light poured through the window whose drapes hadn't been pulled the night before. These slivers of light slowly made their way along the library floor, illuminating the room as they went, fending off the darkness with the sparkling beams of the morning sun.

This morning sun eventually made it to my sleeping figure, its light glaring at my closed eyes; trying to blind me as I lay, snoring softly — though I'd never admit it. I stirred, subconsciously rolling so that my back faced the light.

In doing so, my face met a smooth, soft body. To my later mortification I snuggled closer to this foreign being, before it finally dawned on me.

I couldn't remember going to bed last night.

I jumped, moving away from the figure. My eyes fluttered open and my mouth fell agape.

Edward Cullen was fast asleep, his arms wrapped around my waist.

My jumpy actions hadn't woken the man, and I immediately felt grateful. That was an awkward moment I'd rather walk into with my eyes open, unless I could avoid it altogether.

I intended on the latter.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I reached behind my back to try unclasping his hands. I ignored the furious blush across my cheeks whilst doing so and I almost had his hands pried apart when…

His grip tightened.

My body was pulled forward by the motion, and I reopened my eyes to find myself nestled in the crook of Edward's neck.

_This cannot be happening!_

I froze in that position for too long, wondering what I had done to deserve this mortification, and what I would do to prevent it before it climaxed on Edward's wakening.

When I felt his grip slacken somewhat, I made my move again, this time working more on speed than on grace or gentleness. When I freed myself from his grip I immediately pushed myself back, rejoicing in my great efforts and relishing in the fact that Edward was still fast asleep.

I however did not expect myself to push back quite that far, and thus with an ungraceful thump I fell from the sofa and landed painfully on my backside.

And as if that wasn't enough…

Edward suddenly woke with a start.

"Bella…?" Oh Heaven's! Did his voice always sound like that when he first woke up! I scolded myself for such thoughts and watched tentatively as the man before me rubbed his eyes sleepily before his gaze finally fell on me.

It took a moment for the shock to register. Then, "Bella! Good God, what happened?" He stood up from the couch and reached his hand out to help me up. I took it, avoiding his gaze as I flushed crimson yet again that morning.

"Are you alright?" he asked, once I was back on my feet.

I nodded curtly, "Fine. I-I was just coming in to see if you were coming to breakfast. Alice sent me." I lied, but my voice shook the whole way through the sentence.

Edward then pulled out a pocket watch, flipping it open and inspecting it before replying, "But it's barely six in the morning. Alice is never awake by this hour…" my own eyes widened as realisation seemed to fall over his features. His stunned eyes caught mine and it seemed they only confirmed what he feared.

"M-Miss Swan…" he began now, "Where, might I ask did you sleep last night?"

Just when I thought my blush couldn't deepen…

"Well… sir, I believe I dossed off h-here last night." When I did dare to meet his gaze, it seemed he needed the last part confirmed, "As did you…"

We stayed perfectly still for what felt like an eternity, neither one of us wanting to see the other, but somehow unable to look away. After our long silence, Edward surprised me once again by bowing, "I beg your pardon, ma'am."

Before I could respond, he fled from the room.

* * *

When the bell _did_ ring for breakfast I found myself unwilling to leave the conservatory. I did not wish to see Edward again, and that included eating any meals in his presence.

I wasn't angry with the man. Far from it. I was more… shocked. I had not known Edward more than two days, and never in my life did I think I could make him lose all heir of his composure like he did this morning.

I shook my head of the thoughts, only for even less welcomed ones to take their place.

He had felt so warm.

Not warm in temperature. Infact, I might've said he was a little cold in such a case. But his presence was warm. And that shocked me, because I'd never felt so safe before then. I would never have assumed I'd feel _safe_ and _warm_ in the arms of the _dismissive _and _cold_ being that would appear to be Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" called a tinkling voice.

I flushed, and I began to feel almost like I was intruding, "T-Thank you again, Alice. I love the dress."

She smiled the same dazzling smile her brother's— though it didn't have half the effect as his would on me— and I wondered how many traits the Cullen siblings shared. I also wondered why Edward couldn't have the same welcoming countenance as his sister.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" she asked, running a hand through her pixie hair.

"I'm not feeling very hungry." I admitted. It was true. My stomach felt a little too weak for food at that moment, and the thought of sitting opposite Edward again didn't help.

"You're not feeling well?" the question seemed casual enough, and I merely smiled and nodded in response.

"I suppose I do feel a little sickly."

She didn't respond, and without warning Alice glided from the room. I watched her retreating figure until she had vanished and then had only just relaxed back into gazing out the wide open window when she returned—

With her brother.

"She said she wasn't feeling very well, is everything alright?" she asked him rather than me as both approached my seat in the corner of the bright room.

I noticed she was grasping the sleeve of his shirt, and obviously did not leave it to him to come here under his own steam.

I avoided looking in their direction, even as Alice spoke about me as if I were not there, "She even said she felt sickly, and told me she wasn't very hungry."

"I'm quite alright, Alice," I eventually tried to assure her; "It's probably nothing more than a weak cold. Nothing to—"

I froze when a large, smooth hand came in contact with my brow. My eyes immediately focused on Edward, and I watched as his expression seemed to lighten, "Hmm, a cold you say?" he turned my head so that I was now completely facing him as he studied my eyes, "Did you get enough sleep last night, Miss Swan?"

His eyes seemed to flash as he found humour in his own question, whilst mine widened to the size of dinner plates. I coughed slightly, in an attempt to keep my voice from shaking, "N-now that you mention it… I think I've had better night's sleep."

The corners of his lips seemed to twitch as he moved his gaze to his pocket watch, taking my wrist in his hand and checking my pulse, "Hmm… I see. Well I've heard that people with a tendency to talk in their sleep often wake themselves up without their realising it."

I had to keep myself from squeaking in surprise. Was that a hint? Had I spoken in my sleep last night? What had I said? My heart was now palpitating and I _swear_ he could feel it. I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say in response anymore.

I saw victory in his eyes as he stood straight again, turning to a worried Alice and relieving her, "She seems fine, other than a small temperature. Nothing to worry about, but maybe she should lie in bed for the morning."

His sister nodded quickly, "If you say so, I'll take her there right—"

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder and she trailed off. He grinned, "I heard Jasper asking you to go riding with him this morning. I think it cruel to leave him waiting. I can take care of Miss Swan. You should go with Jasper."

Alice gazed from Edward to me and back before finally agreeing, "I did promise. And he prepared a picnic too… I guess, I'll check in on you the second I return, Bella."

I smiled, assuring her it was no problem, and that I was fine with her brother to look after me. Though I wasn't sure I had convinced myself.

Once Alice had left, Edward turned back to face me. I was taken aback by the smirk on his face, "Had better nights, have you now?"

I almost huffed like a child. This man was by far the most confusing being I had ever met. He seemed like he was in a good mood, and I didn't want to ruin it but, "What are you doing?" I asked a little demandingly.

It appears it was Edward's turn to be taken aback, "I beg your pardon?"

"These mood swings," I clarified, "One moment you're cold as ice towards me, then the next you seem to treat me as you may a friend."

I watched him blink those emerald eyes a few times as he attempted to register what I had said. He understood me then, "Oh…" his gaze dropped from mine, "My apologies, Miss Swan. I had not realised I was being inhospitable."

I could have scoffed. Inhospitable?!

But before I could respond, he began to walk off.

"W-wait!" I followed suit, holding up the front of the lavender dress as I practically chased him down the hall.

He descended the staircase with haste and I attempted to follow suit, but— being clumsy Bella— my toe caught the carpet and I quickly felt myself falling. I yelped waiting to cascade down the twenty-something steps, but instead I fell into Edward's waiting arms.

_How did he get there so fast?_

"Are you alright?" his voice was in no way worried, panicked or anxious. He was calm, and the question seemed a little rhetorical. Despite this I nodded as he righted me once more.

I was about to take the advantage of his being so close to ask him what had just happened, when the front doors were pulled open, and a terrifyingly familiar voice echoed through the reception hall.

"Miss Swan… I'm glad to see you're looking well again."

Did Edward's grip on my arm tighten?

I reluctantly turned towards the voice to see my master, Jacob Black now standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Dr Cullen, a delight to see you again." He spoke in a tone that would suggest the opposite was meant to leave his lips.

"I wish I could only say the say to you, Mr Black." Edward responded, his hand dropping from my arm, though he made to suddenly stand in front of me.

Jacob seemed unphased by Edwards's honesty and instead focused his gaze on… me.

"Ah, Miss Swan! You're alive. Hallelujah! You gave us all quite a scare the other night. How you ever managed to get yourself so beat up I'll never know." He didn't leave any time for us to intervene with a response, "But, what matters now is that you're in good health. I brought the carriage. We've missed your company at the house quite desperately indeed."

At this an almost sadistic smile plagued his features, "But what matters now is that you're all healed up, and that you no longer need be a burden to Dr Cullen and his family. I've brought the carriage, and I expect you to get your things together and make your way out immediately. Please thank Dr Cullen first though."

I felt as if my fate had just been sealed. I swore I had heard a low growl emit from Edward. I dropped my gaze from my master's and watched as Edward turned to face me. I was again taken aback by his expression. He looked… scared.

"Well…" I began, "Thank—"

"Ah, Miss Swan!" he interrupted, his voice sounding much too light to accompany the expression he held. Said expression changed however as he turned back to face Jacob, "You forgot our previous conversation already it seems." His chuckle confused both of us as I noticed Jacob's complexion begin to redden.

Edward had not finished however. He stood much straighter now, easily the same height as Jacob in doing so. He descended the steps and came to a halt before my master, "I had just asked if Miss Swan wouldn't mind switching to my services. I could use some new help, and she most fondly spoke of your generosity. I figured, as you are such a kind man, some sort of… arrangement could be made."

I put all my power into keeping my mouth from falling open at that stage, in an attempt to make Edward's lie at least plausible.

I saw Jacob's eyes burn in contempt, tough his voice hid any trace of such an emotion, "R-really, now?" he looked up at me, daring me to defy him, "Is this true, Miss Swan? Did you infact tell Dr Cullen that I would not mind passing you to this manor."

My knees felt suddenly very weak under his intense glare, and just when I though I couldn't look away, Edward turned to face up to me as well. My gaze seemed immediately drawn to his, and I found a plea.

Trust me.

Edward Cullen was asking for trust, without asking at all.

I began to automatically nod my head, "Y-yes, I told Dr Cullen how generous you are, and that you wouldn't object to trading me to his services."

"For a price, of course." Edward then added, looking back to Jacob once again.

Jacob repeated the last words to leave Edward's mouth before the latter spoke again, "Let's settle this in my study, shall we?"

Before another word could be uttered, Edward led Jacob away down one of the side corridors.

I watched— stunned— as Edward and Jacob vanished from sight.

It took a moment for the previous conversation to register in my brain, and when it did my eyes widened as I clasped a hand over my mouth. Edward, the man who had all the appearance of resentment towards me one moment and was courteous the next; the man who I could not for the life of me seem to understand…

Had just _freed _me.

Well, not literally, but…

"Bella."

I looked up, stunned from my thoughts, to meet Alice's anxious gaze.

"That was your master?"

I nodded.

"Edward took him to his study?"

Another nod.

Her eyes widened, though not in surprise, it looked like… joy?

She skipped halfway up the stairs to where I was standing and quickly took my hand, "Come with me, Bella! This is just as important for you as anyone else."

I had no choice, not that I wouldn't have followed the spiky haired woman as she led me down the same corridor as Edward had previously led Jacob. I watched her back, furrowing my brow in confusion, "Alice, where are we—"

"Shh!" she hissed, putting a finger to her lips for emphasis, "We're going to see what this is about."

With that she pulled me down a much smaller corridor, as a maid I knew this to be a service hall, but I'd never met an upper-class woman willing to run through them as easily as Alice. We came to a sudden stop, and then I could hear male voices.

Through the thin walls, you could hear the conversation going on in the other room.

"You understand; I'm making you a kind offer here."

Jacob sounded smug, but Edward's next words sent a shiver through my body.

"After this, you will leave. If I see you even _looking_ at Isabella again, I'll cut your throat out. You will not touch her; you will not speak to her. Understood?"

I gasped silently, and Alice gave me a look that suggested she _expected _this. I couldn't ponder on the situation for long however, as the sound of coins rattling grasped my attention firmly.

"Five thousand. Now, leave these premises. Have all of Isabella's possessions delivered here immediately, and speak no more of this matter."

Jacob laughed, "My my, Dr Cullen. I'm shocked you met my price. I hope this young maiden hasn't seduced you into thinking she's really worth it."

Edward's voice was low, and I had to strain to understand what he said, "I believe every human life to be priceless. And that only the lowest of mankind would place a price on such an amazing thing." There was a pause, and when Edward spoke again I almost swore there was a smile to his voice, "And yes, I do believe Isabella is worth every penny."

I could not hide my gasp now, and Alice made a motion for me to be quiet.

I shouldn't be hearing this, I thought. Edward was _buying_ me, and not for a small price either! He wouldn't want me to hear this conversation. He had been acting distant so cold, so as not to let me think of him as anything more than a master this whole time.

He had been doing me a favour all along.

He had been planning this from the beginning.

And I had been foolishly rude, oblivious to the kind gesture Dr Cullen was trying to do for me.

I made no other motion to Alice, listened to no more of the conversation between my former and now master.

Yet again… I found myself running.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well I hope that turned out okay! I figured I was making Edward out to be a little too nasty and so I thought I'd make something cutesier so y'all could love him in my story as much as in the book.  
And of course Bella wouldn't notice the full gesture at first. It's just typical Bella too take something in in full detail and still get it wrong. hehe_

_Anyway, please review!  
I stayed up really late to get this chapter up. (I didn't forget about it, I swear. I just have a lot to do with regards to story transfers lately, hehe ^^)_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

**_EDIT: _**Thanks to Smily Kylee for telling me about the double type thingy. I usually just upload these straight from Microsoft word without even looking. Sorry! ^^ Hope it didn't ruin anything for you guys!

_Kami! 3_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice had long since stopped calling me, but her voice rang through my head as I ran out through the front doors. I needed air! I pushed the front doors apart as I bolted outside, immediately met by a cool breeze.

I felt my feet stop, my breathing was ragged, but it soon slowed. I calmed down. I was surprised by how composed I became once I reached the outdoors. It felt like a great weight had been lifted. My only worry then was that I might catch a cold, and I wished I had thought to have grabbed a shawl.

My mind began to focus on one point now, as opposed to the countless thoughts that had been running through it moments ago. I heaved a sigh as I finally felt my body seize all shuddering. I decided then that if I wanted to get my thoughts together, I needed to sit down.

I walked in the direction of the woods, much less agitated than I was only minutes beforehand. The garden was just as it always was, sparklingly beautiful. As I approached the calm stream near the far wall, I noticed the small bench along its banks. I sat down and simply watched its flow; counting the few fish that I could see swimming in the pristine water.

Hours could have passed by, and I hadn't noticed.

He had paid five thousand to a man he severely disliked, to ensure the safety of a woman he doesn't even know.

I spent my time pondering the complex being that went by the name of Edward Cullen. He seemed so cold and formal towards me sometimes and on occasion… he got so close. Then, when Jacob had shown up in the house… the way he stood between us. As if he was protecting me. Very strange.

I wished I had Angela with me then; she always knew how to make ends where they didn't exist.

I relished in the thought of seeing her on Sunday, and suddenly that familiar nervousness took over as I worried if she may not be permitted to come here after what had just happened between Edward and Jacob.

However, I was pulled from my reverie by the sound of a carriage coming to a halt close to where I sat. When I looked up, the door of this phaeton was opened and I was met by an oddly expressional Jacob Black. His countenance could almost have passed for friendly.

I however was no fool.

"Miss Swan," he called, beckoning me with his hand. Habit told me I should go to him, but instinct and common sense kept me still. I gave the man a polite smile, and gracefully shook my head.

I couldn't stay there without an excuse, however; so I spoke in a calm voice that hid my true terror at seeing the man so close by, "My master told me not to leave this place. I'm afraid I cannot disobey orders, under _any_ circumstances."

His complexion reddened. I then realised he may have hoped I had not known the new arrangements, and I suddenly felt extremely grateful for Alice's eavesdropping. I was sure he may just hop from the carriage and beat me, when…

"Mr Black, I hope you haven't been disregarding the circumstances of out agreement." That velvety voice brought a sickening pain to my stomach, along with the shiver that ran down my spine.

Jacob's intense glare met Edward and a sly grin covered his face, "On the contrary, Mr Cullen. I was merely bidding this fine lady farewell." His voice was snake-like; he played kindness as if it were common in his nature.

Edward's hand fell to my shoulder, "I am sure a fine lady like Miss Swan had nothing more than a polite farewell to give to you as well. Which is why, I wonder, are you still halted in my laneway?"

There it was; that murderous glare that was usually reserved only for myself. I pitied Edward that he should have to share the same look that haunted my dreams, but the recipient bared it rather amusedly.

Without another second gone by Jacob then slammed the door of the Phaeton shut, calling to his driver to move on before the carriage pulled off and out the gates.

I watched the quickly retreating Phaeton in wonder… and shock. Edward had done something I never could. He had shown no fear to the man that had caused me all my own. He had single-handedly put my monster in its place.

I was unable to believe how easy it had been for him. It could easily have infuriated me.

There was a gentle pressure against my shoulder as Edward squeezed it… in comfort?

"How are you feeling now, Miss Swan?"

I wanted to laugh, despite myself. How was I feeling? I had heard what was spoken between them. I knew where my fate now lay. How was I feeling after being sold? I felt like property.

And still I felt relieved.

I was undoubtedly confused.

"I'm fine." Was my own feeble response, and I knew the moment the words left my lips that he wouldn't believe me. I did not believe myself.

He made a humming noise to further prove my assurance as he rounded the bench and stopped before me. I watched as he kneeled down, now eye level with me, before he spoke, "Are you still feeling sickly?"

My brow furrowed for an instant before I remembered the earlier events of that morning. I had not eaten breakfast and Alice had _kindly_ sent for her brother to make sure everything was alright.

"I-I believe I'm feeling better," my smile occurred naturally now. I couldn't resist meeting his calming gaze, and then I seemed to remember my place and suddenly finished my sentence, "I'm sorry. I should not have been so thoughtless as to decidedly stay out here all this time. I apologise for any inconvenience my being out here has been… Master."

And I watched as those eyes became instantly widened. As that calming gaze became anxious, confused… hurt?

"Excuse me? Miss Swan what are you talking about?" I wanted to heave a sigh of impatience. Why couldn't this man simply understand that I knew he had bought me? Why couldn't Edward simply now give me a list of commands and send me on my way? Why did he have to stay kneeling in front of me like I had mortally wounded him? Why did he have to look so ashamed?!

I cleared my throat, refraining from allowing any of those questions to leave my lips, "I… overheard the conversation between Mr Black and yourself. I'm truly sorry; I did not mean to invade my master's privacy." I made a slight inclination of my head to further prove my sincerity.

Edward still looked on as confused as before.

Moments of silence passed between us. When he seemed to have retained some form of composure he spoke with a steady, but forced voice, "Miss Swan, I'm fully aware that you heard my conversation with your previous Master." When I tilted my head, he went on to clarify, "Alice was never one to keep something from me, and I was well aware she would be listening in on us."

I did not speak, and so he went on, "I did pay Mr Black to release you, but… Miss Swan; I hope you doo not think that I would truly _buy_ you off of Mr Black without your own consent. Thus, I did not pay for a new maid. I paid for your freedom."

I could not hide my shock, and as his own expression relaxed, I could tell he saw humour in my new found reaction. My mind continued to swirl around his last words, until common sense found the correct response,

"I- Mr Cullen! I cannot allow this!"

It was his turn to be taken aback. Before he could speak I continued, "You must understand; I have been a slave since my childhood. My mother was a slave, and I never knew my father. All I have ever known to be is a worker, a maid… a servant. I…" I continued to ramble incoherently for what felt like a century. I needed him to understand that this was all I knew. Freedom wasn't something I knew how to manage.

I was startled into silence when his soft hand came up and touched my cheek. I met his eyes then, steady, positive; all the things I wished I could be. His next words were smooth and simple, "Let me teach you to become more."

They were smooth and simple.

And they sent my heart racing.

I reluctantly moved away from his touch, "Mr Cullen, what may I ask has come over you?"

Before another word could be uttered, his eyes seemed to widen in some form of comprehension. His hand fled from me in an instant, and he was back on his feet before I had time to register that he had moved.

He straightened himself, and now spoke in a much more formal tone. As much as it upset me to hear someone speak like this to me, I knew it must be done. I was his now. Let him do as he will.

"Although your persistence to serve for my family is unnecessary, it is admirable and you are welcomed. If this is truly what you only feel comfortable with, then so be it. I have been in search of a new Head Housekeeper for quite some time. I have a feeling you'll fit the job perfectly."

I was speechless. He was giving me a job that would earn me more than I had ever made working for anyone else. I had to wonder why, but at that moment all I could do was be grateful.

"T-thank you." I curtsied and Edward made a slight bow before straightening up again.

His sly smile made me think this suited himself more than he would immediately let on. His eyes flashed from those cold emerald orbs once more, back to the warm gaze that I had been reluctantly fighting off all day, "Please though, Miss Swan. If I am to hire you… just don't call me 'Master'." He spoke the last word as if it were some form of gruesome disease.

I could allow that.

"Of course, Mr Cullen."

And he smiled.

I only noticed then how late into the after-noon it was. The day has passed by in a blur. Edward turned and encouraged me to follow him with his gaze. We made it back to the house in a comfortable silence; only broken as we ascended the front steps. It was Edward who broke this silence, "You may start tomorrow. Whatever time you feel comfortable with. I'll have your new quarters set up for tonight. Alice will most likely show you to them before the evening is out."

I was still trying to understand how some maids were treated with respect. It was a concept, foreign to me. I quietly thanked him as I approached the doors. Before I could open them however, Edward spoke up again, "Oh, and one more thing Miss Swan. Although you will be working for us, I still expect you to accompany myself in the library every evening after dinner. We had previous arrangements and I must insist that you keep to them."

I met his gaze. He looked almost worried. I wanted to laugh, oh I truly did. Instead I made a slight bow of my head and assured him that I would keep it at the top of my priorities. Then we entered the house— I was home.

* * *

The next day I forced myself to rise early.

Alice had shown me my new room. I was undoubtedly shocked to discover that the Cullens gave their Head Housekeeper her own room. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was being treated specifically well however.

My room was just opposite Alice's, with Edward's two doors to the left of my own; between which was a large closet. Emmet had a room on this floor as well, though I still did not know where. I had only witnessed Alice and Edward retire to their rooms the night before.

I stretched sleepily, rubbing my eyes as I gazed around at my living dream. My room was beautiful. Unlike many of the rooms in the Cullen house, this room was designed in a beautiful blue theme. My bed… well, I was still having trouble describing just how amazingly comfortable it was by the time I had risen.

As I pulled back the poufy blankets I twisted out of the bed and padded my way over to the wardrobe at the opposite wall. Alice had fitted me the day before and my uniform was prepared by the time I was heading to bed. I carefully extracted the clothing from the wardrobe and gathered myself into it.

It felt… soft… comfortable. I had trouble remembering I was a maid. Quickly tying the apron around the back I headed out of my room.

The house was peacefully quiet; it was still far too early for any of the Cullen family to be awake. I made no hesitation in walking towards the kitchen. I had been told to meet with a young woman by the name of Jessica Stanley. When I reached the kitchen I swallowed any anxiety before it could grow on me and I quickly opened the door.

A few looked up as I entered. The Chef, who had been in the middle of preparing bacon for breakfast, gave me a quick smile before getting back to work. The other kitchen workers were all quite kind faced too.

I then realised I hadn't really moved from the door. I took two steps inside. I was hoping to easily find,

"Jessica!" a young maid called, "The new Housekeeper is here." This woman then turned to face me. Judging from her appearance I would have assumed she may have Spanish ties; her hair was straight and raven-black, she had gentle brown eyes. She smiled easily as she spoke with a foreign yet smooth accent, "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name's Miranda."

"Isabella," I replied, holding my hand out. She took it. "Although, I prefer Bella."

"Bella. What a lovely name." her smile was almost as contagious as Alice's. She spoke in a bubbly voice, "Well, I hope you don't find yourself in any trouble here. We all consider ourselves to be family. Miss Alice encourages it too. I tend to be a little informal, unless you'd rather I addressed you by your surname?"

It took me a moment to realise what she had asked me. I soon shook my head, assuring her that I had no trouble being called by my first name.

"That's great," her tone was obviously relived. Then in a much more hushed tone she added, "I think the only one around here that has a problem with it is Jessica… but don't let her get to you."

I couldn't help but think that when she gave me that piece of advice, it may have been meant especially for me. I nodded quickly, but before I could say any more a new voice filled the kitchen.

"Alright, where is this girl?"

I turned abruptly, only to face a woman of my own age, but much shorter. She had brown hair, a little lighter than mine, tied back in a loose bun with a few strands framing her face. Her blue-grey eyes were a nice colour. She could have looked pretty, was she not scowling.

"'You Isabella Swan?" she asked, scrutinising me with her gaze.

"I'm she, yes. I assume you're Miss Stanley." I noticed her surprise at my formality, a small smile betrayed and she nodded curtly.

"Well lets get this over with." Her voice was snappish as she quickly called around to everyone else in the room, naming them and explaining their duties to me. I wished I had brought some ink and paper. When she had listed off everyone there she then turned on me once more, "You're job is to make sure everyone here does theirs. On top of that you have the duty of glossing everything up and making positive no duty is left half done. You think you're going to be able for that?"

I could tell she was trying to intimidate me, and I could only smile as I assured her of my capabilities.

Miranda then kindly added, "Jessica, why would Dr Cullen have bought Bella had he thought she was unable to handle the job?"

I swore I heard Jessica scoff before mumbling something along the lines of, "Why indeed…" But I paid no heed.

And the woman left. Miranda approached me once more, "She's a little grouchy, but you get used to it. You handled her pretty well." She began digging through her pockets and produced a folded piece of paper, "Here," she handed it to me, "It's a list of all the chores that need to be done. If you think you need any help with anything just ask. You also have the job of assigning us to our duties."

I audibly gulped, causing the raven-haired woman to laugh, "Don't worry. We usually take up jobs on our own. That's really just a check list for you to use. Just go around and make sure the list is completed."

I felt myself relax, "Thank you, Miranda."

She smiled that contagious smile again, "No problem, Bella." She then beckoned me to follow her as she approached the chef, "Breakfast is usually served at about ten each morning, and Mr Emmet and Miss Alice rather like to sleep in. Dr Cullen often rises before-hand though. It's not uncommon for him to wander in her to make himself tea or a sandwich. He's quite independent of our help usually. The same goes for all of the Cullens in fact."

She approached a small cleared counter and continued, "Each morning we serve out the family's meals, and then we come back for our own."

I couldn't help but furrow my brow, "We eat _with_ the family?"

She seemed a little surprised by my question, "Well… yes. Once we have served the family we all gather at the opposite end of the table, just for privacy. Was it not that way with you?"

"No."

She made no other inquiries about my previous home and returned to naming tasks and procedures in a calm and easily understandable manner.

I was startled when the kitchen door flew open. Back at the Black Manor, that could only mean one thing — someone was in trouble. That someone was usually me.

I was relieved beyond words when Edward entered, though his back was to me he seemed flustered.

"Has anyone seen Miss Swan?" he immediately inquired.

Miranda cleared her throat from beside me and Edward turned round. His eyes met mine and I saw him visibly relax, he then took me in, eyeing the uniform I wore.

"I see… I see you've settled in already."

I nodded, "No time like the present."

He didn't look very pleased, though still better than he had when he entered.

I felt a small force press against my arm. I looked over to see Miranda nudging me. Her eyes quickly darted from myself to Edward and back again.

I internally cringed before facing Edward once again, "Uhm, can I get you anything Mr Cullen?"

He seemed taken aback by the offer. His Realisation dawned on him however and then he merely seemed bashful, "It's alright, I can handle myself perfectly fine Miss Swan."

I smiled, "I'm well aware of that fact Mr Cullen," before he could leave I continued, "But I believe it would benefit me greatly in finding my way about this kitchen. So, if you don't mind…"

His furrowed brow smoothed, and the corners of his lips began to twitch, "Very well, Miss Swan. Would you please prepare a pot of tea?"

I nodded, "I believe it's within my capability."

His faint smile enhanced some as he turned, "I'll wait out in the Dining room." Before he left he looked back, "Oh, and Miss Swan. Bring out two cups, if you don't mind."

My brow furrowed but I bowed in response, "As you wish."

Once he had left, Miranda appeared in front of me.

"Is this a joke?" she asked plainly, "Or does Mr Cullen seem to have a slight infatuation for you, Bella?"

My cheeks caught fire, "W-what?! That's preposterous!"

I quickly side-stepped her, hiding my blush as I took up a pot and filled it with water, before setting it on the stove. As I fiddled with the knobs Miranda returned to my side and helped me, "Are you certain? I have worked here for over two years. I have seen Mr Cullen on both good and bad days, but I have never seen him with _that_ expression… well… not since…" she trailed off, finishing lighting the stove before moving away.

"Since what?" I found myself asking before I had thought about it.

Her mousey brown eyes widened momentarily before she looked down at her feet, "It's not for me to discuss… It is Mr Cullen's personal business and I have never heard him speak of it since its occurrence." She looked back up at me, almost shamefully, "Please forgive me, Bella. I just wouldn't feel right discussing it. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind telling you if you asked, but…"

I shook my head, "No, no… Thank you, Miranda. I don't think I would inquire after Mr Cullen's personal affairs for my own amusement."

She smiled, "I'm relieved. I thought I might be taking to you a little too quickly. I'm glad to hear you're not simply fooling us, Bella."

I pressed my back against the kitchen door, pushing it open as I carried the tray out to the dining room. It was only about eight, breakfast would not be for another two hours, and Edward sat at the table in a relaxed manner. His eyes seemed to be scanning a letter. As I approached the table he looked up and subtly returned the paper to his pocket.

I placed the tea pot down along with the two cups.

"Will that be all?" I asked politely, not wanting to disturb him for very long.

Edward smiled up at me once more, "Care to join me?"

I blinked a few times, before registering what he had asked. I agreed out of politeness— at least that's what I told myself. I couldn't help but think about what Miranda had said only just earlier. Edward seemed different around me… she noticed it, and I had thought I noticed something in his manner.

Infatuation…

I wanted to scoff.

"Miss Swan?"

His velvety voice broke through my reverie. I shook my herd, "S-sorry?"

He merely smiled, "Do you take sugar?"

"Oh, yes. Two please."

He handed me my cup before filling his own. I sipped at the drink, allowing the warmth wash over me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, relaxing into my seat, "Yes, actually. I'm quite happy." I took another sip before looking over at Edward. He was watching me. When my eyes met his however, he looked away.

"How about you?" I quickly asked, not wanting the silence to get awkward, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Edward shook his head, "I rarely do. I often have trouble sleeping; my father was always the same."

I was surprised by the mention of his father; all I could reply with was 'Oh'. My thoughts questioned him, and I remembered with slight mortification the morning before…

"Miss Swan, may I ask; what are you thinking?"

I jumped at his question, "What?"

His smiled was melting, "I'm sorry… you just looked so content with your thoughts. I'm usually very good at reading people. But I've noticed over the last few days that I can't seem to read you very well."

I felt my face heat up. I didn't want to deny him an answer as simple as what I had been thinking about. It wasn't extremely personal…

"I was… just thinking; you seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully the other morning… in the library." I was surely scarlet now, and when I looked up at Edward I noticed he wasn't quite far behind me.

He cleared his throat, and my gaze fell back to my cup.

"Well…" his voice was steady, and I glanced back up at his now perfectly composed face. His eyes met mine before he drained the last of his tea. He placed the cup down and smiled, "I suppose you must have some way over me, Miss Swan. I have no other explanation for it. Though, thinking about it; I had a very peaceful sleep that night."

He stood up then, while I gazed in a stupor as he bowed and turned for the door. I swore I heard him chuckle under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: **_Edward seemed sweeter yet again in this chapter. I wonder what Miranda was talking about... ;)  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cause I had fun writing it!  
Please review!_

_Thanks to all the guys who have reviewed and favourited so far! I'm touched you guys like my story! You all make my day! =]_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So…" Angela's voice never faltered when she was trying to be pensive, "You say Mr. Cullen may have feelings for our friend Bella here?"

My blush was edging on crimson now as Miranda, looking as confident as ever, gave an excited nod.

"Oh you should see him when he's with her!" she went on. I swore she knew how this was torturing me. From the smirk on Angela's face, I was certain _she_ was fully aware, but I was unable to stop them in their happy conversations. I had not seen Angela look so relaxed around me in such a long time…

_The carriage pulled into the courtyard, a young woman held her head outside the window. I immediately ran out from the hall and down the front steps- careful not to fall- to meet them._

_First out was a young man with sandy-brown hair, whom I knew better as Mike. He wasted no time in helping the woman with him out of the carriage before running over to meet me and wrapping me in one of his 'bear hugs'._

"_Bella, Bella, __**Bella!**__" he repeated my name excitedly, while squeezing the air out of me. However, I could do nothing but smile. _

"_Mike! I missed you so much!" I had told myself that this would be a simple meeting, but I think deep in my heart I knew we had all missed each others' company desperately over the last week._

_I gave him one more quick embrace before looking behind him, to see…_

"_Angela?" My voice was now obviously worried as I took in my teary-eyed friend._

_She shook her head, trying to calm me, but also a little disbelievingly. As if, she had seen a ghost._

"_I-It's just… I haven't seen you looking s-so well in __**so **__long!" she was still sniffling as a fresh tear fell down her cheek._

_I wasted not another word before marching over to her and embracing her myself. She returned the hug strongly, as if afraid I might float away, I thought._

"_I'm so glad to see you." I spoke with all the sincerity I could possibly fill into my voice._

_Angela pulled away from me, smiling warmly now, "You look beautiful, Bella."_

_That did it. I had made up my mind right then and there. As long as I still had Mike and Angela, and as long as they were happy. No matter where I was- I was home._

_Behind Angela, I noticed another figure step out of the carriage._

"_M-Mr. Cullen!"_

_Edward tilted his head over to look at me, "Ah, Miss Swan," he took his hat from his head and bowed before continuing, "I was returning from town when I spotted your friends. I figured they would like to see you again a little faster than their feet could carry them, so I offered them a lift."_

_Angela smiled brightly and nodded at me, "Mr. Cullen was so very kind as to offer us a ride here."_

_Mike remained silent, but forced a grateful expression on his face._

_Edward assured Angela there was no trouble in his actions before turning to me once more, "Miss Swan, you have your duties for today taken care of I'm sure."_

_I nodded, "Certainly."_

_A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "I'm pleased. I hope you and Miss Casilla enjoy the rest of the day. You need not worry about any chores while your friends are here."_

"_Sir?"_

_Her foreign accent betrayed her. I turned to find Miranda standing at the front door; her expression helplessly confused. _

"_I'm sure Bella will need some help showing her guests around the extent of the estate. You seemed the perfect candidate." Edward looked back at me, "If you will have her with you."_

_My eyes widened, "Of course!" They met his mossy emerald gaze, and I suddenly felt my breath involuntarily leave me, "T-thank you, sir."_

_That smile continued to tug at his lips as his velvety voice welcomed me, before he turned and retreated indoors._

_It took my three friends a total of five minutes to pull me from my daydreaming._

As a result of those five minutes, I felt I deserved this.

Mike eyed me a little uncertainly while the other two continued to speak nonsense.

"Has he pulled any stunts, Bella?"

I expected that.

Miranda and Angela seized speaking immediately, and before I knew what was happening my Spanish friend was in Mike's face and speaking angrily in her native tongue.

She paused for a second, before continuing in a language Mike and the rest of us understood, "I believe that Bella was abused in _your_ master's home, but I can assure you; Mr. Cullen is one of the kindest men you will come across. He would rather _die_ than cause another innocent person pain."

Her voice was low, clear and final. Though her approach to Mike's question had been rude, Mike could not help but smile at the small woman that stood in his face, "I'm relieved to hear that."

I watched amusedly as Miranda's eyes went from steely to wide and embarrassed as she backed away; her face flushed slightly.

An awkward silence resounded through the room for a beat, before Angela spoke up again, "So, Bella. You told us Mr. Cullen is taking the time to tutor you?"

I nodded, though I was still watching how Mike and Miranda were looking at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"He's teaching me to read." I tilted my head back towards Angela before knowingly replying, "He assisted me in reading _your_ letter as well."

Angela's expression went from understanding to horrified in an instant, "W-what?! Surely you jest! Did I not _mention_ him in that letter? Oh, Bella! You're master must think so lowly of me now!"

I laughed, and explained that I believed he enjoyed reading it. My friend seemed still a little shocked, but embarrassment now played her expression too.

"And… what of Mr. Black?" I asked wearily after a while. I had to know though. I needed to know if someone was suffering for my absence.

Mike, of course understood the motive behind such a cold question, "That bastard. Well… we haven't seen him in about four days now. He left for his city house. We were told he would spend the winter there."

Angela chirped in, "That said, we're still busy at the house. Mr. Uley and Miss Young were married the day after you left, which is why our master left the county. The two will be spending Christmas at the Black estate, as Mr. Black said he knew how Miss Young loved the land when it snows. He left them the house for what we believe is the entirety of the winter season. It was his gift to them."

"How… gracious…" I spoke the last word with slight astonishment. To see an act of kindness from Mr Black was not something I would ever be prepared for.

Mike scoffed, before going on about some sort of 'ulterior motive'. I sat comfortably, taking in the sounds of my friends conversing peacefully. No one worried about me, no passing glances in my direction; as if afraid I may break and instant. They just continued to speak on as if everything were perfect. We were all in blissful ignorance to the outside world.

We watched the sun set in the conservatory before Angela and Mike had to part. I took notice of how Angela hastily made her way down to the stables, and pondered if it may have something to do with the young man, Ben Cheney who worked there.

I gave Mike one last embrace before he left, and I was stunned to see him offer one to Miranda as well. I gave him a knowing smile before he retreated after Angela to the stables; his cheeks flushed pink.

Miranda and I then returned inside and I spent the next few hours listening to Miranda speak of my friends in high regard- Mike especially, to my honest delight.

As the clock rounded on seven, I was about to leave Miranda's company for another's. I had not spoken to Edward since that greeting at the carriage, but I could only assume our usual arrangements would be the same for this evening.

However, just as I was about to leave the confines of the conservatory for my Master's study, there was a soft tap at the door followed by a young woman's voice asking permission to enter.

I knew this voice, as did Miranda. "Miss Cullen!" I replied in shock, "Of course you may come in."

Alice opened the door and walked in with a downtrodden expression. I was horrifically astonished at how much older she looked without her usual smile.

"Miss Cullen," I immediately rushed over to her, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Alice looked at me with a surprised expression. She obviously noticed how I approached such a situation. Whenever someone was upset, I seemed to jump to think they were injured.

"I'm alright, Bella. I would still rather you called me Alice, though." A smile tugged at her lips, but her eyes remained shaded with sadness.

I flushed a little, "I'm sorry, Alice."

Her smile was a little more sincere now as she gazed up at me, "I'm just a little worried, I'm afraid, with regards to Edward. He's… not quite himself right now."

"Master Cullen?" Miranda suddenly questioned, now too standing, "What's happened with-"

I saw two things. Alice met Miranda's gaze with an expecting expression, and Miranda's face immediately fell into the same knowing look I had seen her use on a few different occasions. Usually whenever Edward and I were caught alone in each other's company- which was surprisingly often.

"Alice?" I decided I had to stick my head out if I was ever going to get answers, "What has happened to the master?"

She shook her head apologetically, "I'm afraid it's not my place to say why Edward is so unhappy right now, Bella. It's not my business."

"I see." My voice also sounded apologetic, though _I _knew it was more disappointed.

"Anyway," Alice said as she stood straighter, "He requested I told you that he will be unable to read with you this evening. He gives his sincerest apologies. If you like, I could take his place for tonight."

I saw her force a smile on to her face as she looked to me, but I was well aware that she was far from being well enough to spend the evening teaching me. She wanted to find a release for the pain she felt in seeing her brother so upset.

She also saw that vent in Miranda.

I knew by the way Miranda offered her a seat; by the way she assured Alice everything would be alright. How she said, 'it always works out eventually'.

I also knew that they couldn't truly discuss the matter with me there.

Therefore, I told them I was tired, wished Alice to feel better and turned to leave the room.

"Bella."

I looked back to see Alice with a strange expression on her face. As if she was trying to see something that had yet to happen, like she wanted to know the answer to something that was pulling at her from the inside.

"I do hope we will be able to speak more openly to each other about conditions as these someday."

I could only give her a faint smile as I finally left the room.

* * *

The whole house seemed to reflect in Edwards's bad mood. As I made my way through the silent halls, I went to the only room where I felt I might find a relaxed atmosphere.

The library was empty, much to my relief. I was not sure I would have liked to cross Edward during such an uncomfortable time for him. As I made my way over to the sofa by the grand fireplace, I noticed something sitting on the small table in front of the seat.

_Wuthering Heights_. Oh how it tortured me now. To remind me so much of Edward right now, was cruel- even for a piece of literature. Restlessly, I took up the book and walked to the back of the room to place it amongst others of the same genre.

As I tidied the novel away, a loud bang resounded throughout the room; undoubtedly startling me. The door had been closed. In the silence following I could hear ragged breaths.

Another bang.

That had not been a door.

I caught sight of something fly towards the wall across from me. Still hidden from whoever was wrecking the room, I stood still with shock.

"Why her?!"

Half a dozen books now raced towards the wall, as my eyes widened at the voice.

Edward.

"Why did it have to be _her_?!"

I dared to slip out of the shadows and cast a glance at my master. Edward stood with his back to me, oblivious to my presence as he gazed into the fire. Around him, the table upon which had sat _Wuthering Heights_ was now turned over. Countless books were littered across the floor.

Edward was not finished however, he marched over to the mantelpiece, above which sat a painting of who I knew to be his late mother and father. He was reaching up for it with a destructive spark in his eye.

_No._

Before Edward could take hold of the painting, I had rushed out from my place behind the shelves and launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms firmly around him as he let out a surprised yell.

"Get off me!"

And now I was on the floor. He had thrown me to the ground roughly, and I knew I had hit my head because everything had suddenly gone very hazy.

But not his eyes.

No. I watched as his eyes went from coal black and returned to emerald. As his expression went from pure rage... to horror.

"Bella?!"

He went to approach me, and instinct immediately had me edging away. He stopped still, the horrified look never faltering as he anxiously asked me if I was all right.

I nodded, reaching back to rub my throbbing head. When my hand came back, I noticed it was stained red.

Just wonderful.

Edward took two steps back as his hand clasped his mouth, "Bella! Stay right there, don't move! I'll be right back!"

Then he left.

And I just lay there.

It took him only a minute to return with a large black bag. Obviously filled with his instruments and medicines. He paused for a second before approaching me slowly. I fought the urge to get away this time. I kept my gaze firmly on his however, not daring to look away in case that murderous glare returned.

Without a word, he placed his arms around me and lifted me on to the sofa. I would have blushed crimson if I was not already fighting off unconsciousness. He pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and dampened a clean cloth before bringing it carefully to my head.

I winced away when the stinging sensation came, and immediately regretted it when I saw Edward's face fall even more than before.

I remained still for the rest of the procedure, and when the blood had stilled he stopped and took a step back.

"Miss Swan, I'm _so_ sorry."

My eyes dared themselves to meet his again, and I felt his pain even from where I sat. I _knew_ he was sorry. I _knew_ he had not meant to hurt me. Because I _knew_ what would have happened if he had.

"Mr. Cullen…"

I raised my hand back to my head, still dizzy. By the time I could focus again, he was at my side, fixing a cushion behind me, "You should close your eyes, but don't fall asleep, all right?"

I did as I was told; leaning back on the pillow, I closed my eyes gently.

"I'm sorry."

I could imagine the incredulous look he was giving me now at my own apology. I did not need my sight. I merely continued as if I was oblivious, "I should not have interfered, I was foolish and ignorant to how you may have felt, and-"

"Bella!"

My eyes snapped open and fixed themselves on his immediately. He was indeed giving me that incredulous expression, but it was mixed with regret… and something of warmth.

"Under _no_ circumstances is what I just did to you forgivable, understood? You should hate me right now."

I heard how his voice fell towards the end of the sentence, and his head now hung in shame.

He truly thought himself a monster. I had never seen this side to my master. I never wished to have to see it again.

This was _his _demon.

As Jacob had been mine.

And… as he ridded me of my monster. I felt the need to _try _ridding him of his.

Then, my hand was over his on his lap. He gazed up at me; confused and surprised as those emerald eyes searched mine for reasoning behind my lack of abhorrence towards him.

"I will not hate you for something you had no intention of doing."

He shook his head unsatisfied with my answer to his unasked questions, "You can't just _do _that, Bella!"

By now, I was fully aware of his use of my first name, even my nickname.

"Rules are meant to be written. Show me where _that_ rule of yours is written. Amongst your vast collection of literature you must have such a rule printed _somewhere_. Show me?"

Edward heaved a sigh, but a smirk tugged at his lips, "It was in one of the books I threw to the fire."

I smiled in return, my hand still gripping his gently, "Well… I guess it's no longer a rule then."

I wanted to gasp when his hand turned and took my own firmly, but I held it back.

"I will never understand you, Bella Swan."

"I want to try to understand _you_."

His gaze flashed up to mine and my breath once again left me. I only then realised how close we were, but I also realised how my mind didn't think it to be close enough.

"Very well." He nodded slowly, squeezing my hand a little before returning it to me.

He stood up, and I watched patiently as he walked to the fire once more. Now watching the flames dance, he spoke to me.

"I was given a good life. My parents worked desperately to assure that my siblings and I had at least that much.

"When I was but sixteen, I met a young woman whom had stolen my heart; Tanya."

I swallowed hard at this information. I could not fathom why hearing Edward speak of being in love hit me so hard, but it did. He was unaware of this however, and he continued.

"We were engaged soon after we met. My father adored Tanya, and my moher could not be happier to see her son so in love- or so she told me. My Alice and Emmet got along with Tanya very well too.

"About two months before the wedding we were to meet the local clergyman about the ceremony. I was to go with Tanya, but I was requested urgently by a woman to check her husband who was ill at the time. Tanya assured me that she could handle the ceremony arrangements on her own, and to go take care of the sick man.

"It didn't take very long. After I had met the man and given him any medicine he needed I went straight over to the church. However, I was told there that Tanya had not shown up before."

Once again, I swallowed hard, but not out of any pain I could feel for myself, but because I _knew_ how this story would go. Edward still had not looked up from the fire, but continued to speak in as clear a voice as he could muster.

"Naturally I began to worry. I set off immediately to look for her, but when I could not find her anywhere in town I quickly returned home. When I arrived… that's when the biggest scare of my life came.

"Alice came to meet me in the courtyard. She never told me, no one had to. One look at her expression sent me running into the house and upstairs."

He paused now, his eyes closed. He couldn't say this without remembering it, and I knew it was killing him.

"She was in her room. I didn't have to ask anyone. I followed the blood…

"My father had tended to her as best he could, but she was destroyed. Her face, arms, body… everywhere was a mess of bruises and dried blood. And her eyes… they looked at me, but they were blind. I knew. She was slipping away."

He clenched his eyes shut tighter, "I stayed with her that night. By morning… she was gone."

That was it. That was the story of Edward Cullen.

And I wished I had never heard it.

Slowly, I stood up from the couch. I could feel my eyes welling with tears to replace the ones that had just fallen down my face. I was crying for him. When I was beside him, all I could do was touch his arm gently, afraid to do more. Afraid to break him.

It was then I understood how my friends used to feel around me.

I swallowed my own guilt, not wishing to think selfishly right then. When he didn't move away from my hand, I reached up to his cheek; gently turning his head away from the fire and to me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

His eyes opened at the sound of his name, and they seared into my own.

"I never want you to get hurt again, Bella. I need you to promise me you'll be safe, always."

Such an odd request, but I couldn't deny him.

"I promise."

Together, wordlessly we led the other towards the sofa, never taking our eyes off each other as we sat down.

I was stunned when he took my hand in his and raised it to his mouth. He brushed his lips against each of my knuckles, forcing a stunned gasp from me, before trailing gentle kisses up my arm. My eyes slipped shut as my stomach twisted itself in knots.

This is wrong, isn't it?

He's hurting.

He'll regret this if it goes any further.

_Stop him!_

"Edward!" I tried to stop him, but his name came out in a groan.

However, he knew what I was saying. His lips stopped at my throat and he pulled away slowly before melding his gaze with mine again, "Bella, not tonight. Please don't try to stop me tonight. I _know_ what I'm doing."

I didn't speak to him again that night and before he could say anymore my lips had crashed over his.

_Not tonight. _

_Alright._

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, was this worth the long wait? Again, I know I wrote this on my profile, but I'm so sorry for the length of time it took me to get around to this! My wrist is pretty badly hurt, but I can kinda manage the typing now! I need to thank my brother for writing down some of the story when I couldn't type anymore xD_

_I hope This was worth all your patience!  
And I hope it's still worth a few reviews, hehe!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kami! =]_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_It's a sad time for Fanfiction, and in that light I would like to begin by saying that this chapter is dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal. I must say I did not know her personally, but she could write one hell of a story.  
For such a gifted person, I know I cannot do her enough justice. But for someone who managed to inspire me so much through what she wrote, I felt the need to give back something.  
Anyway, I hope this chapter treats you all well. _

_Please let me know what you think._

* * *

Chapter 9

The sun shone against my closed eyes, causing me to stir. I didn't want to wake up under any circumstances. I wished to remain in the dream that I had had that night.

I wished to remain in Edward's arms.

I squeezed my eyes shut a little tighter, trying to remember that dream

And that's just what it had been, a dream.

With that thought settled in my mind, I decided it was about time for me to rise and get to work for the day. I took in a deep breath, sleepily stretching my limbs as I did so, until I encountered something soft and warm.

My eyes shot open and a gasp erupted from me.

"Edward!"

But he never answered. Instead, he remained sleeping soundly. I stared in shock before panic forced my eyes away from him and to my surroundings.

I was in his room.

I was in his _bed_.

I pinched myself _hard._ "Ouch!"

Last night was no dream.

My eyes travelled down as I pulled up the cover from my body. I was still fully dressed, though my blouse was far from crease-free. A wave of relief washed over me. I was still undefiled.

A sudden throb of my head reminded me of last night, and the possible reason for my lack of memory as to what had happened.

Nevertheless, I remembered enough.

I looked down to my master as his chest continued to rise and fall in a relaxed manner. My lips tingled with desire to cover his, but I quickly shook the thought from my head, resisting. I slowly slipped out from under the covers.

Edward's room was just like the room I woke in the first time I came to the mansion. Everything, from the floor to the bed to the window frame, was a different shade of white. My heart was all a flutter as I looked out the bedroom window and down to the large garden at the back of the house. It truly was a beautiful view.

Looking back over the room, my eye caught sight of something on the table across from me. I walked over and took a glance at the sheet of paper that was obviously not written in Edward's hand.

I immediately wished I had over-looked it.

_My dearest Edward,_

_I had to leave early this morn to return to my parents. Father was missing me terribly. I hope to return to this wonderful house soon though, so please do not worry during my absence._

_I look forward to the day you will give me the name Cullen. My love for you remains unchanging, indestructible, and infinite. I dream of our wedding every moment I am left to myself. When I'm with you, I can only pray I will not have to wait much longer to hear the words 'I do' leave your lips._

_Believe it or not – and I know it sounds foolish – but I have been practicing._

_I do._

_I pray you don't laugh when I speak this at the alter, but I hope it brought a smile to your lips today. I do love to see you smile._

_I do love you._

_I will see you soon. Till then never doubt that I will be thinking of you, and smiling._

_Sincerely,_

_Tanya Denali._

My heart was no longer a flutter. It had sunken to the deepest part of my stomach and was thrashing wildly – proving just how foolish I've been. The page dropped from my hands, and I could not find the will to move to retrieve it.

He was in _love_ with her. Her death would never change that fact.

How could I have even _thought_…?

Without another sound, I dashed from the room.

_Stupid Bella, foolish, delusional girl!_

My mind relayed its opinions of my actions in the voice of Jacob Black as I continued to rush to my own room and get change so that I may use work as a means of forgetting what I had done.

Though I knew, it would never work.

"Bella?" Miranda asked, sounding a little panicky as I entered the dining room, "W-what happened to you?"

I shook my head, refusing to answer. He had done so much for me. He had given me a new home, a new _life_. He had even ridded me of Jacob Black.

But _how_ had I mistaken that for…?

No, 'love' was too strong a word. Surely, I was not _that_ stupid as to have thought Edward could have…

"Bella?!" Miranda's voice was stronger now, "You're crying! What happened?"

I was biting my lip, and I knew I would draw blood if I continued. My eyes never left the floor and I clenched them shut, "I… I've been so stupid, Miranda! I've been such a fool!"

Was she not wrapping an arm around me now, I probably would have fallen, "What's wrong, Bella? Is it Mr. Black? Has he contacted you?"

I didn't reply. I didn't want to. At that moment, all I wished was to be left alone.

"I have to go." My voice was rushed, gasping, but Miranda still looked terrified by my words.

"N-no! Bella, what's gotten in to you?!"

Before she could ask me any more, I was gone. I made a run from the dining room to the hall and out the front door – once again.

But for a change, I did not stop at the courtyard. Instead, I found myself running as fast as my legs would carry me out of the Cullen estate.

And away from my _dreams_.

* * *

The town was busy with the daily market, and I soon found myself lost amongst a sea of people. Not that I would complain, I would rather drown in a mass population than face Edward Cullen right then.

Slipping away from the crowds however, I found myself in a quiet street and realised

I would rather _anything_.

"Miss Swan!"

Except this.

Instinct had me spin round on my heels, facing the man that had so harshly roared my name. Less than ten feet from where I stood, was Jacob Black.

And he was drunk.

"Miss Swan…" he said, slurring his 'S's as he approached me. I immediately turned back to run, but instead of the street I had planned to escape down, two men stood behind me. Their expressions were equal to Jacob's, and I realised there and then…

I was in trouble.

On my part, that was the most dangerous bit – my own realisation. Because, due to the years of beating I had undergone, whenever I saw imagined myself cornered it seemed I would immediately just… give up.

_No! Bella, run!_

My eyes widened, and I swore that voice had come from right beside me. I was about to die, and all I could hear was my master's voice – in some fantasy where he actually sounded like he _cared_ for me.

_Bella, don't give up! Get away!_

The voice halted abruptly when I felt a fat, clammy hand around my upper-arm. Jacob was now mere inches from my face.

And I knew that expression all to well.

This was going to hurt.

"You stupid little bitch!" before he had finished the sentence I was on the ground, my nose already bleeding.

His 'friends' had begun to gather around as well, amused by the scene. Jacob spat as he lifted me roughly to my feet once more. I refused to look at him however. I knew he would _want_ to see the fear in my eyes – and I would not give him the satisfaction.

His palm made contact with my cheek however, and my face twisted in his direction.

He was pleased with what he saw.

"Bella, Bella, _Bella." _he hissed, tightening his grip on my arm until I yelped in pain. He never looked away from me as he backed me against the wall. When I could retreat no further, he pressed himself against me, and I could feel a bulge in his pants.

I wasn't just going to be hurt this time.

Before the thought could fully register, I felt harsh lips crush down on mine. My eyes were glassy, as I did my best to push him away. But I was too weak, and he knew it. His grip on my arm remained firm, but he used his free hand to grope me.

He pressed harder against me this time, making me yelp once again. He used this as an invitation, and his tongue roughly pushed passed my lips and began exploring my mouth. His hand was squeezing painfully on my breast before he began ripping my blouse open.

I knew the other two men had left soon after this had started, and I wished they would come back, and take away the maniac that was now about to cause me more agony than they could possibly imagine.

He was going to break me this time.

And – again – there was nothing I could do about it.

Without recollection, I was now facing the wall, my back to him as tears were defiantly streaming down my bloodstained cheek. Jacob reached for the hem of my skirt, he began hissing in my ear.

"You couldn't just keep your little trap shut. You had to go find the doctor to help you. You're nothing but a dirty whore, _Bella Swan_. And I'm gonna treat you the way you should be treated."

My skirt was down at my ankles then, and I was desperately whimpering. Despite this, I couldn't find the voice to scream. He kicked apart my legs and I clenched my eyes shut. Praying I could just _die_.

But I did not die.

A body was slammed against the ground, but it was not mine. My arms were relieved of Jacob's hold, and I found myself falling to my knees as my breathing began to fail me.

I couldn't see just then, but I heard. The sound of flesh hitting flesh. Bone crushing bones. Blood spilling.

When I dared to look up through tear-filled eyes, I saw my master. My _current_ master. Edward.

He was pinning Jacob to the ground, and ruthlessly beating the man senseless. I saw the blood begin to spatter as Edward retracted his fist to strike him again. I heard the horrible sound of Jacob's gargled cries as blow after blow was delivered.

I saw the murderous flash in Edward's intent glare.

I watched, so stunned I had almost forgotten my own situation, as Edward showed no signs of stopping. In fact, I was sure he was going harder.

"Edward."

My voice sounded foreign to myself as I saw the man I had called out to freeze instantly. He turned around to look into my eyes, and I could no longer see the emerald orbs I adored so much, but thick black pools.

"Enough."

This time, he looked to be in shock himself. I watched then as he blinked a few times. His eyes meeting mine each time they opened. His colour returning, and his monstrous glare turning into that of total disbelief.

"Bella…"

I found myself unable to look away as he stared desperately into my eyes. My lips moved on their own accord once more, and I spoke three last words before my world went dark.

"This _isn't_ you."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I was immediately met with a throbbing headache.

"Ow…"

I shifted a little, hoping to make myself more comfortable, when I found myself rubbing wrapped in a pair of strong, toned arms. I couldn't hide the gasp that escaped my lips.

Edward.

"He's been here all night, you know."

I was startled by the angelic voice that spoke next. Alice was sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room, knitting a cream scarf. My expression immediately turned to that of guilt, "I didn't' mean to be so much trouble, Alice. I'm so sorry."

I was surprised further, when I heard her twinkling voice laugh lightly, "Bella, I find myself unable to refrain from asking if there's something wrong with you?"

My cheeks felt warm now as I looked away from Edward's sister, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You and my brother seem… close."

I shook my head instantly, "No. This is a misunderstanding…" I paused, afraid to go much further.

Alice spoke for me, "He told you about Tanya?"

I nodded sadly, "That night, he was so upset. I was only trying to comfort him… I didn't mean to…"

I didn't want to, but I knew I had to meet her gaze again, and when I did, she was smiling brightly. Needless to say, I was hopelessly confused.

"You didn't mean to, Bella? I heard those words, but I did not hear that you did not _desire_ to."

I immediately opened my mouth to correct myself, but Alice held up a hand to silence me instead. "Whether or not _you _wished to is not what I'm trying to understand. Rather, I find myself trying to understand whether or not you realise what way my brother feels."

"I beg your pardon?"

That knowing smile that I would often find Miranda wear, was now on Alice's lips as she nodded agreeably, "I see." She mumbled before standing and approaching the side of the bed which I was at. She knelt down to my eye level and spoke again, "Bella, my brother has trouble explaining himself at times. He's not the type to open up easily - as you probably know. He has his reasons. But surely even you did not miss the fact that my brother has been showing interest in you since the day you first arrived?"

I was blushing crimson now, and my expression must have been very amusing, because Alice began her twinkling laugh once again.

"I should probably leave now, but do not take what I said to you for granted. I have a tendency to _see_ things - and I've seen this, Bella... but only if _you _see it."

With that, she patted my hand gently before gracefully exiting the room.

And I was left to wonder…

Exactly _what_ could Alice Cullen _see_?

That was, until the man cradling me in his arms stirred.

"Are you awake?"

I found myself nodding without apprehension, and Edward let out a relieved sigh before calmly telling me, "Never scare me like that again."

And I realised something more.

My heart was in trouble here.

* * *

**A/N**_: I hope this chapter was a success. I hope to have another update soon, but I felt I should put this up now.  
Again, this chapter is dedicated to a fanfictioner who's stories were so magical, she could inspire anyone.  
R.I.P Daddy's Little Cannibal_

_Please let me know if you liked my update, and thanks for reading.  
Kami_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Bella?" his voice broke through the now long silent room.

I remained unmoving; feigning sleep to the best of my abilities, but my heart was pounding in my chest. I was fearful. I knew what would come next were I to answer. I knew that he would then ask that dreaded question; 'why?', and I was not ready in any way to answer him.

Therefore, I stayed silent, forcing my respiration to come out in smooth, even breaths, so that Edward would be oblivious to my charade.

"Bella?" his tone was achingly soft, and I could almost feel his lips brushing against my ear. The sensation made me feel like trembling. I fought off the urge to surrender. I stayed with a serine appearance – I hoped – and prayed my master would fail to notice my pink tinged cheeks.

I was unprepared for what transpired next.

Edward released a soft sigh, "I suppose I can ask you in a while, then." Just when I thought I was free; off the hook – I felt a pair of gentle velvety lips on my cheek, and Edward's grasp around my waist tightened ever so faintly. My heart felt ready to explode, and it was everything in my control not to open my eyes at that moment. After an instant, he pulled away, and next I felt his fingers; brushing stray strands of my hair from my face.

"Sleep well, beautiful."

At that, he let go; his arms slid out from under me as he stood up from the bed. He was just out of reach when I wanted to pull him back so desperately. I understood then what had happened.

"How long have you known?" I asked almost inaudibly; my eyes still close, but I was well aware he had realised I was not asleep.

I could nearly sense the hint of a smile on his lips as he sat back down on the bed, "Acting is not one of your better traits I'm afraid, Miss Swan."

My cheeks seemed to catch fire at this comment, and I became the typical 'Blushing Bella'. I sat up, looking away while the glow of my face dimmed somewhat. My gaze met his again however, as I felt his fingers brush gently along my jawline.

"You do not wish for me to ask you." His sweet voice was far from inquiring as he studied my eyes with intent. I gave a feeble shake of my head, to which he nodded.

"Then I will not."

That was it. He simply _would not _ask me. I couldn't help but prove my surprise through my expression, despite the ever-so-present blush. He grin at the sight, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head once more. Was there any other method with which to answer him?

"Alright then." He offered a brief smile as he got to his feet once again.

I observed him as he rounded the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Edward."

He glanced back at me all too abruptly. I was not sure why I had called his forename like that. With my lack of basis for such an act, I felt my face heat up again as my wide eyes looked over him. He was clearly as surprised as I was, and I could not help but speculate how I must have sounded.

"Bella?"

I shook my head slowly. Surely, he could hear how my heart throbbed against my chest now. "N-Nothing. Sorry, never mind."

He nodded, and turned his back to me once more, "I'll speak with you later then, Miss Swan."

And he was gone. I wasted no time in rising from bed now – there was no warm embrace to hold me back. I attempted to rid my head of such insane thoughts. Warm embrace? Had I gone mad with grief?

No… I had not gone mad. However, I may as well have. I appeared to have this sudden comprehension – an epiphany, if you will. It came quite hastily to my mind and seemed to make my heart both soar and sink simultaneously.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

That was… if I had not fallen already.

An understanding of a feeling as strong as love should bring about a lightness to a person's chest, and possibly a flutter to their heart. This brought about those responses, but took with them more. They carried a sense of anxiety, fear and hurt. Edward was simply being a gentleman. There was no warmth to how he held me. No feeling to the kiss he gave me. No sentiment in the words he would speak to me.

He was still in love with his fiancé, be she alive or not. Love cannot be broken by such a mediocre occasion as death, and I was sure that Edward's love for Tanya was far from forgotten.

My heart cries out protests as I relayed these facts in my mind, but I refused to listen to the arguments. They were just improper. They were the foolish rants of a heart, of over-active emotions. Edward Cullen has no great interest in me. Why? – Because it is simply unethical… wrong. I am nothing more than a common maid. I hold no unique value to Edward other than the five thousand pounds he had so graciously paid for me.

Let him do what he must to feel that I was worth such a vast payment. Anything would be better than spending my life rotting in the Black manor.

I did not spend long upstairs after Edward left. When I reached the front hall, I noticed a group of maids gathered by the kitchen doors. I made my way passed them, not at all keen about hearing their hearsay, but the urgency of their voices caught my attention just the sufficient amount.

"Can you be sure?"

"As sure as I am about anything else."

"Jacob Black? Gone?"

My attention peeked instantly and I began to listen with full intent. The group of women seemed to be oblivious however as they continued.

"Well… I saw him come by this morning – dreadful state he was in, you know! Miss Alice answered the door, and I could have fainted at the sight of him. He looked as though he had been caught by them ruffians while in town. Bloody; bruised; clothes torn – but he gave Miss Alice a friendly smile."

I couldn't help but imagine – with some unjust joy – just how wretched Jacob Black must have appeared following Edward's rampant assault. My heart let out a small twinge as I remembered the look I had seen in his eyes. Those black orbs, overtaking any hint of tender emerald usually to be seen.

"Next thing I hear he's moving!"

My focus returned to the conversation at hand as the group of women gave out gasps of equal surprise. I wished terribly to roll my eyes, but stayed intent on the subject instead.

"Said he's simply had it with the country – wants to live in the city. He mentioned the Uleys to Miss Alice. Said he would to give them the 'gift of a lifetime'. They're getting his estate don't ya' know. Such a generous man."

I scoffed at that remark. Jacob Black – Generous?! When I finally looked back, I noticed all eyes were on me. Staring – as if in hopes that I would have some unique input to this conversation. Of course, I was his previous maid – I _had _to know something they didn't. I did… but that was not the point. My blush failed me as usual and I found myself staring at my feet.

"Miss Swan?"

I spun around without a second thought, pure relief flushed over me as I saw Edward standing in the doorway.

"Sir! How can I help you?" I all but gasped out.

Edward clearly noted my delight at being 'rescued' from such an uncomfortable situation, and he gave me an amused smirk before speaking next,

"My dear sister was to accompany me in taking out the horses this afternoon. However, she has managed to get herself caught up in… other matters." He paused for a moment, as if in need to reflect on something important, "Can you ride?"

My relief then turned to inexpressible eagerness as I nodded animatedly, "Indeed, sir."

His own smile did not seem to falter, "Care to accompany me then?"

I did not need to respond; he was already gesturing for me to follow him outside. Once I had passed the front doors; and away from the cluster of women in the front hall I heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"For what?" Edward asked, acting oblivious. I noticed the corners of his lips twitch into a smirk, "You, in actuality, do seem to be a magnet for trouble." His voice was light, but I heard the truth behind what he was stating as we made our way down the garden path.

I gave my feet a good long stare and guiltily agreed.

He laughed aloud then. I had never heard such a perfect sound, and I found myself almost gaping as his features reflected the honesty of his amusement.

"Bella, you truly remind me of a child sometimes." He brought a hand up to run it through his hair as he continued to chuckle, "You make me feel so _old_."

I myself was laughing then. A sudden gasp escaped me however, when his palm found the small of my back as he led me inside the stables. Once inside I noticed Ben in the far corner with the customary grin on his face.

"Good Afternoon, Sir." He greeted, tipping the hat he wore. He looked over to me and smirked, "Hello, Bella."

I returned his smile and gave a small bow, "How are you today, Ben?"

I noticed his smile could only broaden as he spoke, "I don't believe I could possibly be better, Bella. I stopped by the Black mansion today to visit Mike and Angela. They couldn't be happier hearing that Black is leaving the country."

I smiled at Ben's delight for the current well-being of my dear friends. It was heart-warming to see him care so much for Angela and Mike.

I noticed Edward had moved over to the horses now, and could perceive him handling the saddle out of the corner of my eye. I had a feeling he did not want to be invasive in our conversation. I think Ben could see that too, by the way he was glancing from himself to me.

Not wishing to be rude to either man, I finished our conversation, "I'm overjoyed to hear that, Ben. Will you tell them both that I was asking for them when you see them next, please?"

"'Course, Bella." He turned to Edward, who was now fixing the saddle on a glossy black horse in the far side of the stable. Ben made a motion for me to follow, "Come on, Bella. Let's get you up on this beauty."

I smiled at the memory that brought back, quickly making my way after Ben.

I took down the saddle on my own, despite Ben's efforts to assist me. This was one thing that I had a true passion for, and I loved every moment of the experience; from fixing the saddle on the horse; to cantering through fields; to brushing down the creature afterwards. I noted Edward's gaze on me as I fastened down the last strap of the saddle on the stunning brown horse I would be riding.

By the time I was fully standing upright, he was at my side. I turned to meet his eyes as they stayed intently on my own. Then, without any warning, Edward took a firm hold of my hips, hoisting me up like a child on to the horse. At first, I yelped in surprise, but quickly found myself laughing once I was sitting securely on the saddle. He was then on his own horse, and once again at my side.

"Shall we go?" his eyes flashed with a playful spark as he looked over to me.

"After you."

* * *

We were soon out of the stables and Edward led us out to the woodlands of the Estate. Both of us almost immediately set out into a canter; racing under the canopies of jade as we blurred down the forest path. I found myself incapable of holding back my elated laughter as the wind licked at my face and rushed through my hair; sending it blowing in all directions.

Edward remained at the front of me for a short while, before I had grown increasingly competitive. Soon we were neck to neck, and I brought my horse into a gallop. For an instant, I saw the vaguely shocked, but impressed look on his face, before I had quickly moved to the front.

It didn't take him long to catch up however, and I took note that his horse appeared naturally faster than my own. As we continued through the forest, I caught sight of a much smaller path than the one we were currently riding along. Curiosity took hold of me, and when I approached the turn-off I gave my horse a sudden jerk to the right. I looked back at Edward as he missed the turn, continuing in the other direction.

Looking further on now, the dim green canopies seemed to end, and light poured down just ahead. I slowed just as I left the woodland path. My eyes widened in astonishment.

I had arrived at a clearing, a meadow, in the middle of the dense woods. Light shone through in streaks here, illuminating pieces of the otherwise jade tinted ovular area. The grass was littered with beautiful wild flowers, and in the near distance, I could hear the mumblings of a stream.

I hopped down from my horse in more or less a daze, tying her to a nearby tree before giving my surroundings another astounded gaze. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the swaying grass and wild flowers; inhaling the sweet scent as the warm sun beat gently against my skin and the soft breeze tussled my hair.

"This is…"

"Beautiful."

I spun round at the voice that completed my sentence. Edward jumped down from his horse and slowly approached me.

I nodded, not holding my gaze anywhere for an extensive amount of time, "It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

His smile was almost rueful as his eyes watched me warily. I knew this look, though I did not think I should. For it was a look associated with Edward personally, and I believed it was when he desired something he could not obtain.

"Something wrong?" I tried to keep a light tone in my voice, but his gaze had me practically breathless.

He suddenly held an expression that seemed as though I had called him from a deep thought. "It's nothing." His voice betrayed him, and I felt slight guilt at knowing _exactly_ what was wrong with him. He had turned away now, looking back towards the path that had brought us both to this amazing place.

"Edward." My voice had become soft, and I eyed the bronze-haired man as he looked around in a manner that proved he had noticed my new tone.

When not another word was uttered by him, I continued, "As me why."

His emerald eyes took no time to display their comprehension as they widened and suddenly gazed down at me with undeserved awe, "You're not ready." His voice was just above a whisper as he – once again – made an excuse for me. His failure to succumb to my request left me stung, but I did my best not to show it in my countenance.

"No, I _wasn't_ ready before. I am now." I pressed, eager for the man before me to agree with my logic and simply execute the question I know lies on the tip of his tongue.

But the next words to leave his lips were not those of my desired question, though they had an extreme impact on me. His hand found my face, and his fingers traced my jawline as he spoke softly, longingly, "You have no idea how _desperately_ I wish for the ability to read your thoughts. To know what takes place in that easily distressed mind of yours."

At that moment, I found myself incapable of any action other than to stare up at him in wonder. He held my gaze, and in the distance, I could hear the repentant sigh that escaped his lips.

"I am a terribly selfish creature, Bella, and my curiosity burns at my throat like a dire thirst. I'm sorry, but I find myself unable to hold back from asking – why?"

A breath I did not realise I had been holding slowly left my lungs, and a wave of relief seemed to wash over me. I wasted no time in asking for specifics to his question. I knew what he desired to hear.

"I awoke that morning in a trance. I firmly believed that I had envisioned all that had happened the night before. At least, until I realised I was still in fact securely wrapped in your arms." I noticed Edward's gaze fall to his feet, and a light blush slowly crept onto his cheeks for a change.

"You were still sound asleep when I rose. I was leaving so I could get ready for my day's chores when… On your dresser," a sigh escaped my lips, as I quickly found my throat a little choked, "I found the letter."

"From Tanya." Those were the first words he had voiced since I began my account. I nodded in affirmation.

"I cannot describe – nor understand myself – how it upset me, to read those words written by someone whom I _know_ you loved with all your heart." Something wet was slipping down my cheek at that moment, and I wondered how I had begun to cry so openly.

By now, the words were leaving me without my approval. My mind was desperately trying to free itself, but at what cost? – I feared.

"After spending such a night with you – my emotions took hold of me. I became anxious, terrified about what I had done. I could only see my actions as a selfish abuse of your situation, of the pain you were going through at the time… I did not believe myself worthy of your company a second longer.

"So I ran," my voice shook under the strain of this confession. A confession of what was yet to be deciphered. "I ran, with no intention of returning this time. When I reached town I had planned to discover the fastest means of fleeing from this place – of relieving you of the burden I was unconsciously forcing on you.

"Except, then I saw Mr. Black! He sought so desperately to hurt me, and for an instant, I honestly believed I deserved it – as penance for being so thoughtless with your emotions. But… when he touched me…"

The tears were flowing at a much faster rate by now, and Edward's gentle hand on my cheek startled me from my reverie. He brushed away the wetness from my face, but remained silent, urging me to continue.

"All I wanted at that moment was to be back in your arms. To feel that warmth, though it was not designed for me; to hear that voice, though its words were not meant for my ears; to have that sense of belonging, no matter how false it was. I understood then that I had _needed_ you, from the moment we met," I made a hasty pause, deciding swiftly that it would be best to relieve everything from my chest, "I… I strongly believe that I still _do_ need you. I admire you, Edward Cullen. More than I think you will ever realise, and for that – I can only apologise."

I had said it. I had burdened Edward with my troubles yet again, but this time such an act only increased my anxiety. Silence remained between us for an unbearable length of time, and I dared not meet his gaze. At least, that was until the hand that had rested on my cheek slowly tilted my head upward. Brown met emerald as my glassy eyes found his stare. He did not look phased; he did not look troubled. No, of course he didn't. He had maintained his perfection, even in light of my maddening account.

And when he spoke, "Bella…" my knees desired for nothing more than to buckle. He leaned in, his face filling the space that had been between us as his lips drew closer to mine. I couldn't believe this; I couldn't believe any of this. I had abused him. He should be angry.

He's not shouting.

He called me 'Bella'.

His lips were all but on mine now, as I gently pulled away.

"Stop."

My gaze followed him as he stepped back. I was shaking my head now, unable to understand how we had come to such a situation.

Edward was doing his best to remain strong faced, but I could see the cracks in that wall he had built.

Before I could attack his barriers however, I forced myself to turn away, "How can you even look at me?" my voice sounded much more demanding than I had intended, and I was sure it may just have caught Edward off-guard.

When he did not answer, I probed further. I too was an extremely selfish creature, and I felt the need to know why a man who I was certain I had hurt was treating me with such kindness.

"How can you think to touch me?"

Unshed tears found their way to my eyes once again, as my voice rose to avoid cracking, "How do you not despise me?!"

My last words had no more than left my mouth before I felt my body being forced to the soft ground. Edward lay above me, his lips now crushing fiercely against my own. I blinked in shock, wanting to push him away, but his hands held my arms firmly at my sides. After a long moment of resisting him, my body began to react without permission and I found myself responding to his lips.

His mouth continued to move against mine in a fervent manner. I couldn't bite back the moan that resounded behind the kiss, and I felt myself heat up at the growl that seemed to resound from Edward's throat. Slowly, I felt my hands being released from his grasp, and instead of fighting, him off I quickly found my fingers tangled in his bronze hair as I tried to pull him even closer.

At my sudden enthusiasm, Edward parted his lips, dragging his tongue longingly across my lower lip. I allowed him to deepen the kiss, and both of us groaned in response. His hands rubbed gently up my thigh as I began dragging my nails along his broad back. After a few more moments, we reluctantly parted – needing to breathe.

He never took his eyes from mine as we stayed mere inches from eachother.

"Lately, Miss Swan, I can look at you because when I'm with you, I can't see anyone else." His sudden words left me breathless, as his lips began trailing kisses along my collarbone.

"Lately, Miss Swan, I can think to touch you because, to be quite honest, it's _all_ I find myself thinking about." He slowly sucked at my neck, blowing gently on the red marks he would leave behind afterwards, causing me to tremble almost uncontrollably.

He moved away from me once more, and was again meeting my eyes with a fiery gaze. His lips barely moved as his voice was a mere whisper in the gentle breeze of the meadow, "I cannot despise you, Bella… because I've found myself uncontrollably enticed by you from the moment I first met you."

"I loved Tanya, Bella. You must understand that. When she passed away, I was so certain I would never find another person I could possibly love as much as her. However, I did not expect to meet you.

"The night I first saw you, in that mongrel's bedroom. You were destroyed. Your skin was covered in bruises; blood caked your clothes; your eyes stared up without life. You reminded me so much of my beloved Tanya. I was petrified – It was all happening again. At that moment, my sister, Alice told me that _I cannot base my life on one moment – no matter how painful it may have been_. I decided then that I was _going_ to save you, Bella. Without my knowledge, I had put all my hope into that little bit of life you seemed to have left. I had put my whole faith in life, in _existence_ on you… and you survived.

"You renewed a piece of me Bella. That day you brought a part of _me _back from the dead. And you did not stop there. You're attitude towards any situation; you're ability to understand people as you do. You astounded me, and I wanted to know more. I came down in the mornings for you, Bella. Just so I could learn more about you. And, that night, in the library. After what I had done to you – you should have run; you should have screamed. You astounded me with the bravery I saw in your eyes. That night you did not abuse me, Bella – I abused _you_. I took you're kind-heartedness for granted and stole that kiss from you."

As if to prove a point, he leant in and took my lips once again for a second before continuing, "I told you, I'm very selfish. The problem was that… after I had tasted you, I simply couldn't resist anymore. I began to _need _to feel your soft pink lips on mine; to taste the sweetness of you kiss; to _hear_ you moan."

I was surely blushing crimson now, and when I urged myself to look up at him, again he was beaming. For a second he remained smiling, a relieved expression gracing his features. Then, his expression turned serious once more, and his next words had my heart all but stop.

"Bella… I know I don't know very much about you. I want to. I desperately want to understand you more. But, even though that stands against us – I think… I think I could love you. I'm _certain_ I could love you in fact… given the chance." His lips twitched and all I could do was try breathing.

He must have noticed my terribly shaken form, because I soon found him no longer hovering over me. Instead, he had taken place behind me and carefully brought me to a sitting position – his hand rested gently on my back.

There was yet another long moment's silence before he spoke again, "Bella… please… tell me what you are thinking." His lips had found the side of my neck again, and every coherent thought seemed to rush from my mind.

I sighed against his chest, closing my eyes lazily. For the first time my thoughts were simple and my answer was crystal clear.

"I'm thinking of you."

* * *

**A/N:** _Alright folks, here's the awaited chapter 10. I'm not gonna waste your time with a long author's note, cause it's currently 5:06am and I am exhausted. Yup I spent the whole night writing, hehe! And now that it's bright outside I think I'll go to bed. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it really tough to write for reasons other than sleepiness. Anyways, please let me know your thoughts through reviews (If you guys don't mind) and thanks to everybody who's stayed with me so far! This chapter (and the destruction of my bed-time =P) totally goes to you guys! ^^ hehe  
Bye for now,  
Kami!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So," I watched as he sat up eagerly in the long grass of the same meadow where, just yesterday, held the most amazing moment of my life, "You know about me, my family, my past. I desire so much to hear you speak about yourself for a change."

Dropping the wild flower I had been meddling with to my lap I gave the man before me a gentle smile, watching as his eyes almost flickered with interest. It made me laugh, to see him like this – _and he had said I made _him_ feel old!_ For the man I looked at now was far from the man I spoke with the day prior.

"Myself…" I mused the term, wondering just what I was supposed to tell him. Whether he would appreciate it if I told him of my youth – as it was much different from the cheerful childhood he had experienced.

I would hold back no secrets.

"I was born in the city. My mother had been a slave, and treated terribly from what I heard. She took terribly good care of me, despite our living status. We were extremely poor, needless to say, but she worked to the bone to provide for me."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman, Bella."

A sad smile found my lips, "You would think so…" ignoring the somewhat alarmed expression Edward was now giving me I continued, "She loved me, I'm sure. But, as I grew older the prices for child workers was increasing everyday. One morning I was passing a slave market with her, on our way to farmer's stalls for food. The next morning I was watching other little girls walk by while I stood on a stage in front of dozens of crude and _wealthy_ men."

I was doing quite well while recalling all this, I thought to myself without much delight. I had almost expected myself to feel remorse as I remembered my childhood. Edward even looked much more forlorn by the account of my younger years.

"At seven, I was working in the fields. Fortunately, I remained there for the better part of my life – I have heard terrible tales of the children sent to work in the industries." It was true, I knew of much more fear-provoking tales than my own, "When I turned fifteen my master, Mr Whitelaw, passed away. Once again I found myself standing before dozens of greedy males, burning me with their stares, placing a price on my _life_. That was the day _he_ found me."

Edward visibly tensed, and I almost felt proud – as a storyteller of sorts – to provoke such response from my listener. He was watching me intently, hoping to catch my gaze, but I did not look up from the wildflower now in my lap. If I met those emerald orbs I feared I would lose whatever impressive composure I held.

"For a few years I passed through that house invisibly. I did not cause trouble, disobeyed no orders – I was _loyal_ to my master, if only for fear of returning to that market." The images of my own stories were returning to mind now, and I was extremely thankful that Edward could not read my thoughts as he wished to, "One day however, Mike had been called to see Mr Black. He returned to us covered in cuts and bruises. I can't explain the rage that ran through me when I saw what he had done to my dear friend."

"I think I can imagine…" He spoke in a contained tone, but I could see that his knuckles were white as his fist shook slightly at his side.

I gave a gentle incline of my head and continued, "I marched up to him. I burst into a fit of rage; attacking him as fiercely as I could. He was far stronger than me however, and he easily beat myself ten times harder for each hit he received from me. But… he would never _just_ hit me…"

Gazing up now, at the clear sky that peered through the meadow, I couldn't help but smile, "Then you found me."

I met his gaze now, and my shock was evident as I noticed his expression. He looked as though he had been drowning… drowning in my unpleasant tale, and only now was he able to breathe again.

"Edward?" I did not dare approach him. This was one of those shaky moments where I feared that _I _could break the bronze-haired man before me.

He shook his head, dazed almost. I waited in the silence, for him to speak to me again. It was a lengthily wait, but then he raised his head, "You have a terrible past… and no one was there to protect you," his voice was filled with what sounded similar to _guilt_; "No one was there to _help_ you, Bella."

I nodded. It was true, what could I say?

"How did someone with such a dark history manage to turn into the beauty that you are?"

"I was rescued from that dark past." It wasn't quite the answer he was looking for, but I knew no such response for his question. It was a mystery even to me.

His eyes did not lose that trace of guilt as he came closer to me, "Do you remember the night I met you?"

I nodded, though not meeting his stare, "You… called me beautiful." I smiled, "Right before I closed my eyes."

Edward's arm snaked around my waist, and he pulled me back with him as we both lay in the beautiful overgrowth of flowers. His hand gently fingered my hair and I could feel his smile now, "I've called you beautiful every night since, Bella. You simply were not awake to hear it."

His words sent a jolt through my heart. He had been in my room while I slept. Something about this stirred a mix of emotions, but none of them was the anticipated outrage that would seem normal in this kind of situation.

I was flattered.

"Come now," he whispered softly in my ear, scooping me up in his arms as he stood up, "Let's return to the house."

I nodded, but when I told him I was more than capable of walking he smiled and pulled me closer to his chest, "I know, but I want to hold on to you for as long as possible."

I heaved a sigh, but silently was elated by his words. Closing my eyes, I thought more about _us_.

I knew what he meant. I had managed to realise this the night before as I lay in bed, quietly contemplating what Edward had said to me. Edward and I had a deep sense of compassion towards one another, but our relationship was that of extreme difficulty.

No one had ever heard of a master falling for his maid. No one had ever heard of a maid finding the man of her deepest desires in her own master. It was unethical, unusual, and for these reasons… I had told no one. I was sure Edward was the same, though we did not speak of it.

However, it caused me great pain to admit it but, Edward and I could never be truly happy together, at least, not openly. Whatever we felt towards the other would forever have to be kept in the shadows, for Edward's image.

The man holding me gave me a gentle jerk as we neared the end of the woods, and I opened my eyes reluctantly.

"Already?" I mumbled, stretching just a little as he gazed down at me.

"I can carry you inside if you like."

I froze, "What?" His words had shot down my theories in an instant, and I was left stunned, "But... won't people see?"

Edward released a gentle sigh, but held he close to his chest as he spoke, "Bella, I don't want you to feel like I'm keeping you in the darkness. I want you anywhere, with me."

"Edward…" but before I could say anymore his finger was pressed lightly against my lips.

"There's… a ball. The Uleys are holding it as the new tenants of the Black Manor. My family was invited to go, and I'd like very much for you to attend it with me."

The thought of being by Edward's side, in front of so many people – upper-class people, frightened me beyond words. Swallowing hard I dared to meet those cautious emerald eyes of his, and all I could do was nod.

"I'd love to."

"That's good," he gave me a relieved smile, leaning in and brushing his lips over mine before allowing me to drop from his arms, "Because it's tonight."

"What?!" I spun round to face him, only to notice a small smile tugging at his reluctant lips.

He nodded to affirm what I had just heard.

Panic found its way to my system quickly. "I cannot go! I won't be prepared! There's no way – !" there's no way I could possibly attend such an event and not stand out horrendously.

"Shh," how could he be so composed after what he had just done to me? My heart was pounding against my ribcage, but his smile did not falter as he continued, "Alice has plenty of evening gowns that you could wear, and she will be sure to have you perfectly prepared by tonight."

"Edward…" I tried desperately to maintain an equal tone, but my frantic expression easily betrayed me, much to his amusement, "I don't know anything about these events – other than how to _serve_ at them! Surely you cannot expect me to be able to attend this occasion tonight without making a complete show of not only myself, but you as well!"

Much to my own discouragement, he shrugged, "So be it." When he noted the unnerved expression I wore, he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as he fixed his eyes on mine, "Bella. You seem to think that I would carelessly just throw you out of your depth without any assistance. I would never do such a thing, and I will be by your side at all times tonight. Trust me."

I knew I did trust him. Heaving a reluctant sigh, I finally nodded, "Very well."

Then together we walked back towards the house.

* * *

"Bella!" Miranda called to me breathlessly as I entered the kitchen, "How are you?"

At the sound of her voice, a wave of guilt descended over me, "I'm alright, thank you Miranda." I was just about to apologise for worrying her so much the other day, but before I could utter another word she had wrapped her arms around me and began squeezing the air from my lungs.

"Miranda!"

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you're okay!"

She laughed happily, releasing me now and taking a step back, "I was so worried about you. After you left Ben and I ran to the Black Manor, after telling Mr Cullen of course. We asked Mike and Angela, and when they had not seen you, we grew terribly frightened. We heard the news of Mr Black leaving the country and feared he may have taken you with him!" she began to stutter and stumble on her words after that, before grabbing me up into yet another embrace, "Oh, I'm so thankful you're safe!"

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm so sorry for worrying you."

She let me go again, a wide grin now set across her face, "Think nothing on the matter, Bella." She insisted, "But… may I ask – where have you been until now? I did not see you this morning and ..."

I felt myself tense at her question, "Oh, I… I – "

"There you are, Bella!" cried an angelic voice from the kitchen door. I wheeled around to see Alice standing in the doorway, "I've been searching _everywhere_ for you. Not even my dear brother could tell me where you had run off to, much to my astonishment."

She entered the room, walking down to where myself and a slightly stunned Miranda stood. Much to my _own_ astonishment, she reached out and took my wrist in a gentle but firm grasp, "We have a lot to prepare for this evening. Surely you did not expect to look perfect with mere last minute preparations!"

"Wha – ?" Miranda had begun, but an impatient Alice wasted no time in answering questions and simply took hold of the young woman's wrist as well before taking us both from the kitchen and towing us upstairs.

Once we had reached her room, Alice ushered us in with eagerness and told us to take a seat on her bed. Both Miranda and I obeyed, and I myself tried my best to avoid the suspicious stare my foreign friend was giving me.

"Now, Bella," Alice began, walking into a small room at the far wall of her own bedroom. I knew that to be her wardrobe. Alice was a grand collector of the latest fashions from across the country. It was one of her biggest passions.

The brown-haired Cullen appeared from the small room with numerous dresses hanging from her arms. Miranda seemed to understand then what this was all about.

"Oh my! Bella! You're attending tonight's ball?"

A blush frantically found my cheeks and I nodded bashfully. Her suspicious gaze turned to an expression of indefinable amusement as she let out a joyful laugh, "That's wonderful!"

She spent the next few minutes asking me about Edward. Whether I was happy or not. If I intended to stay with him. I did notice she never asked me if I did in fact _love_ him.

"I must take my leave. There is a lot to do before tonight. I have offered to help with the ball preparations, and I need to finish my work here before I can go and assist Angela. I will see you tonight though, Bella. I _know_ you'll look absolutely beautiful."

I watched as Miranda stood up, bowed to Alice, and quickly dashed from the room.

Alice beamed from beside me, her smile was dazzling as she went on to speak, "My brother does seem to have an interest in you, Bella. I wonder if I may have been right all along." I saw her wink slyly before disappearing back into her wardrobe.

"How did you know, Miss Alice?"

I looked up from my hands as the brunette peeked back at me, "What do you mean?" the question was asked in a voice that would _suggest _she had no idea what I was referring to.

"That morning… you told me that you _saw_ Mr Cullen and I…" I trailed off, not sure how to voice what I wanted to say.

Alice understood however. She placed down another half-a-dozen gowns before gliding back to the bed where I sat, "Bella… the day Tanya was taken… that was the first time I didn't _see_ something like that happen. My brothers have always understood me, as has Jasper. I have a tendency to know about things – before they actually occur."

My brow furrowed as I took in what Alice was telling me, "You can… see the future?" My voice came out much lower than I had intended.

She gave one quick nod, "Usually anyway. That day, when Tanya…" she bowed her head for a moment, her eyes closed, "I cannot control what I see. I never saw that. Miranda assured me it was not my fault. Even Edward tried to tell me the blame was not mine, but…"

I realised that _this_ is what Alice would often speak to Miranda about. These visions.

"After that day however… the visions just stopped. Until recently anyway…"

I looked up at her, curiosity must have shown on my face because she went on, "You were the first vision I have had since that day. That night at the Black Manor, I did not picture you, but I could _feel_ something was wrong. That is why I was upstairs in the first place."

She dropped gently onto the bed beside me, smiling at what I assumed to be a memory.

"When I found you, Bella; all I could see then was you… and my brother. In that vision, my brother wore a smile I have not seen in so long I had almost forgotten he could hold it. I still have not seen it since the vision… to be exact, but I can tell it's coming out slowly. With you around my brother seems to be returning to his old self – not the shell of a man he had become after Tanya's passing."

At that she began to get to her feet once more, "So I saw you and my brother, Bella. However, the future can be altered at any moment, just by a simple decision. I have seen you and my brother together, but – as I said – only if _you _see it."

"I… understand." My reply came after a moment or so of thought. Alice gave me a smile that was almost as dazzling as her brother's.

"Alright then. We have to get you looking perfect for tonight."

And with that said, Alice dutifully got down to work...

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"Oh relax, Bella!" Alice retorted, pulling once again on the ties of the corset that was now strangling me.

"I can't breathe, Alice!" I wheezed, trying to catch whatever breath I could.

"Take shallow breaths Bella; that helps."

Obeying her advice I soon found my face return from its bluish colour. Once I seemed capable of moving and inhaling at the same time, Alice picked up one of the gowns from her stack on the bed.

"This one should be perfect."

She helped me step into it and fastened the back before sitting me down and taking up a comb...

* * *

Two hours later, as the clock rounded on six o'clock, I made my way down the staircase.

"_Oh come now, Bella! Just take a look at yourself!"_

_I shook my head furiously, "I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Please… I just can't." I did not want to see myself looking so foolish. This was not me. I was not an angel like Alice. I was not important! How could I go on with this charade?!_

_Alice's face softened suddenly, and then her arms were around me, pulling me towards the long mirror. I wanted to fight her off, but I knew I wouldn't win._

"_Open your eyes, Bella." Her voice was surprisingly forceful, and I knew I would obey a direct order from Alice._

_Reluctantly, I squinted open my eyes, but that was enough – I gasped._

_Standing before me was a girl, my age, and with similar features. But that couldn't be _me_, could it?_

_She was clad in a stunning blue gown that gathered a little at my hips and fell to my ankles. Her bust was much more pronounced than mine had ever been, but it looked well on her. And she wore these amazing jewels around her neck. _

_Her hair was tied up carefully, and she looked almost like… a princess._

"_Alice!" I choked out, "T-thank you."_

Gathered at the bottom were many _many_ staring eyes. I fixed my gaze on my own two feet as I slowly and cautiously made my way downstairs. I knew however, that some were staring in amazement, others in awe, and some even in envy.

A strong arm suddenly found its way around my own. Edward was now by my side, and unlike me, he was not gazing at his feet. No…

His eyes were on me.

My prince.

"You look beautiful."

No matter how many times he said it, those words still managed to astound me, "Thank you."

The journey was not long, as we travelled in one of Edward's many carriages. Ahead of us, Alice and Jasper were the first carriage to leave, and behind us were Emmet and Rosalie.

Edward and I had our own carriage as well, and as we approached the Manor he gently wrapped his arms around my waist; pulling me across the seat and closer to him. I was engulfed in his spicy scent as we remained still for a moment, both silent.

"Are you alright about this?" his voice was just above a whisper when he spoke at last, and his breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded shakily, "Just… don't leave me alone tonight, please?"

I felt his grip on me tighten so slightly, for an instant, "I have no intention to _ever_ leave you alone, Bella. Why should tonight be any different?"

That was enough for me, I sighed contently, nuzzling myself into Edward's toned chest. A pair of lips brushed against the top of my head and I felt my cheeks burn slightly.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

I shook my head, "What if they don't approve?"

"Who?" his voice was a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty as he raised my face so he could meet my gaze.

"Everyone…"

Edward chuckled in response, "Oh, Bella. You should realise that the sooner you approve of yourself, others will follow."

I furrowed my brow as Edward continued to laugh lightly.

"If that's the case then… how do I have your approval?"

The laughter died down, and once again I was staring into those green pools as he watched me carefully. Then he leaned in, and as our faces were mere inches from each other he spoke, "It came with my heart."

I wanted to say something. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite get it out. So instead, my lips covered his gently as the carriage pulled into the Manor.

The house looked beautiful. I gazed around in wonder at the brightly coloured rooms. What a change from the hellhole I believed it to be when I left the place.

I swallowed nervously as we followed Alice and Jasper into the ballroom, not that I needed directions. We walked together into the ballroom, and I noted how Edward had begun to cast frequent glances at me, to make sure I was alright.

There were many people who knew Edward, and all of them seemed intent on speaking to him individually.

"Mr Cullen," began one man, whom I knew to be another doctor of the area, "How are you this evening?"

Edward made a slight bow, "Well thank you, Mr Manton. May I inquire as to the wellbeing of your wife?"

"Oh, she's doing very well now. That nasty cough has left her at last. She is in fact dancing with her brother-in-law at present." He rounded on me then, "Who may I ask is this handsome young woman, Mr Cullen?"

"This is Miss Isabella Swan." Edward gave me a soft smile before releasing my hand for Mr Manton to take as he bowed. I found myself blushing with embarrassment at being treated so importantly.

"Miss Swan, I hope I am not boring you by speaking to Mr Cullen like this." He gently kissed my hand before handing it back to me. Before it could return to my side however, Edward took it once again and wrapped it around his arm.

"No no," I assure, though still blushing no doubt, "I am more than happy to have Mr Cullen grace me with the company of his acquaintances. You are most kind to have thought of me though."

The man gave me a wide smile, "What a delightful young lady you have here. I will surely have to take her for a dance before the night is out, it would be a highlight of my evening."

Edward gave a kind smile, "Thank you, Mr Manton. When I meet your wife, I will surely do the same."

At that, yet another one of Edward's friends parted our company.

The evening continued much like that. No one really questioned my being there, they simply accepted it as it was. Edward introduced me to anyone who approached us, and would always wrap his arm around my waist while doing so. To me it felt as though he was silently voicing that I was _his_, but I did not want to get carried away with such thoughts.

After a while we were left alone, and Edward had a few moments to check up on me.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded, "This is lovely."

Edward made an unsatisfied face, "That was not my question."

At his seriousness I had to laugh, "I'm fine, Edward. Please do not trouble yourself."

"Alright." He replied, his expression relieved. He leaned down then and took my lips for a moment before pulling back and embracing me, "I'm happy to see you enjoying yourself."

My cheeks coloured once more as I buried myself against his chest, "Of course I'm enjoying myself." I replied, _I'm with you_.

"Mr Cullen!"

Edward turned round at the sound of his name, and I saw a cheerful old couple making their way over to us. The woman wore a stunning crème dress, and her sandy hair fell in ringlets to about her shoulders. The man at her side was a little taller than Edward, and held an openly friendly expression. His hair was darker than Edward's too, and his stunning blue eyes glanced from myself to Edward as he made a small bow.

"My boy, I have not seen you in far too long."

Edward seemed suddenly less relaxed, and gave a wary smile as the man and woman came to a stand in front of us. "Mr Denali, Mrs Denali. I cannot express how grateful I am to see you two looking so well."

_Denali?!_

My eyes widened tenfold. This could not be… Miss Tanya's parents?

Oh on such a night of possible hardships, why did my god have to choose _this_ one?

The couple gave welcoming smiles in response. They made small talk for a few minutes while I remained still and silent, hoping to go unnoticed. Edward also made no move to attract attention to my presence – which I was in fact grateful for.

Much to my fears however, Mrs Denali then turned to me. Her brow furrowed for a moment, before a look of recognition dawned on her features, "Ah, I'm terribly sorry, Mrs Hale. How rude we must seem, I merely did not recognise you with such long hair. How have you been? Is your husband here with you this evening?"

"I – " What was I to say? I did not want to declare so openly that I was now the woman Edward was with, after the death of their daughter. The copper-haired man at my side had not lost an ounce of tension, and I could not feel his gaze anywhere near me. I decided to go along with being –

"This is not Alice, Mrs Denali." Edward corrected softly, but his eyes watched the surroundings cautiously.

The woman gave me another glance before once again she seemed to recognise something. She bowed and bashfully apologised, to which I assured her it was perfectly alright.

"I could only assume… with you being on Mr Cullen's arm like that, that you _must_ be his sister. I did not realise…" she gave a small laugh.

I smiled, relieved by the way that this – the most difficult part the evening could possibly hold – was working out so reasonably.

"So you must be his cousin then, am I right? I'm sorry, but I do not remember seeing you at the engagement party those years ago."

I swallowed hard, and beside me Edward seemed to actually tense more.

_Just tell them. _

My thoughts caught me off guard.

_Just tell them, they will understand._

Edward still had not moved and the couple were giving us unsure expressions. Would he appreciate my actions? Risking a glance at the man beside me I saw the worry etched on his face. He did not want to be the one to correct them like this.

"Miss?"

I turned back to Mrs Denali, my own countenance appeared to catch her off-guard as I spoke now. Beside me, Edward watched; startled.

"Mrs Denali, I am not a relation of the Cullen family…"

Her head tilted a little as her gaze softened. I could only guess she recognised my expression.

"You two are in love, then."

It wasn't a question, but I answered, and beside me Edward jerked a little. A reaction I knew to be out of shock.

"I do. I love him."

Mrs Denali smiled once again, and beside her Mr Denali went so far as to place a hand on Edward's shoulder, "I'm glad to see that my daughter's untimely death did not destroy two lives. When I saw you afterward Edward, I feared you looked almost as dead as my dear Tanya. I should have realised who this delightful woman was to you the moment I saw that smile back on your face."

Beside me, Edward was now having trouble finding words, and after a moment of stammering, he simply heaved a sigh and bowed again, "Thank you."

They continued to speak a while longer, in a lighter tone now much to my own relief. When we parted, Edward turned and simply began to look at me. He didn't even blink as he watched me.

"What?" I found myself asking after a long moment, uncertain about his strange gaze.

Edward's eyes softened and his voice was quiet, "You're amazing. I expected you would want to run away, I keep thinking you will, but every time I look around, you;re still at my side. You're simply amazing, Isabella."

I chuckled, amused by his words, "Of course I'm still here, Edward – you _asked_ me to attend this ball with you."

Edward smiled faintly, but he still had something to ask, "D-did you mean… what you said to Mrs Denali?" his voice was shakier than usual and my breath hitched in my throat at this question.

"I – "

"Bella!"

It was my turn to spin around at my name. Behind us were Angela, Mike, Ben and Miranda. My other family – my closest friends.

They were all dressed up, not in uniforms, but gowns and suits. Angela was on Ben's arm, while Mike kept his arm around Miranda.

"Oh my goodness!" I gasped as they came over, "You all look so well!"

I received a chorus of laughter, and Angela was quick to ask me if I myself had looked in a mirror.

"You outshine everyone in this room, Bella – let alone us." Miranda agreed.

I could feel tears prickle my eyes at their kind words, "Thank you."

Mike grinned, looking over to Edward, "You're a lucky guy. I hope you know that."

Edward looked a little taken aback, but quickly nodded, "With Bella, I'm reminded every second."

Angela explained that the Uleys insisted they enjoy the ball as much as everyone else does. Thus, we were all out on the floor together.

Edward took my hand in his, holding it gently as his other arm wrapped around my waist. Around me Angela and Ben, and Mike and Miranda were doing the same.

"Edward…" I breathed nervously. This was just another thing I had completely overlooked when I agreed to attend the ball with the man before me, but it was a prominent problem now. "I … I can't dance."

I looked up at his eyes, but they held not hint of humour, or amusement. They were just kindly admiring me. Without a single word, he lifted me from the ground and placed me down on his own feet. The music began, and we started to move.

"Bella… I must say, you dance wonderfully." He was smiling now, in a way I had never seen on him before. I forced myself to look away from him and cast a quick glance around the room. There, Alice was glancing over; her eyes were watery as Jasper smiled at us.

This is it. This is Alice's vision.

Just then, Edward pulled me against his chest, and I was lost in the gentle three beats of the waltz that led us around the room.

* * *

"I had a wonderful evening, Edward. Thank you." We had returned to the Cullen Estate before everyone else. Edward and I were now making our way upstairs. The Ball itself had gone on much later than expected, and Edward must have noticed how my responses grew slower with tiredness.

"I enjoyed spending the evening with you, Bella." His smile was genuine, and I felt flattered to be on the receiving end.

I could see the faintest hint of a blush on Edward's cheeks, and it brought my own out tenfold. He took my hand in his as we walked down the hallway towards our rooms, our fingers intertwined.

"Bella…" he began, in a voice no more than a whisper, but one that caught my full attention, "Please tell me, what you said to Mrs Denali before… did you… was it true?"

I only _thought_ I had been blushing before this. His hand squeezed mine a little tighter, encouraging me to answer him.

We stopped outside my room, and I knew it was only fair to tell him the truth. My throat was dry, and I couldn't quite find the strength to speak, so I simply nodded.

There was stillness after my silent confession, and I felt extremely vulnerable. What if Edward didn't feel the same way I did? What if he only _thought_ he could love me? What if… –

"Bella…"

"Yes – ?" The words never really left my mouth. I felt Edward's hand quickly come up and knot itself in my hair as he leaned in to kiss me. His soft lips were rebelliously rough against my own as he immediately took dominance. The feeling was so much different from our first kiss; there was more want, more passion. I gave in, just moving myself against him as I succumbed to the elating relief that wanted to take me over.

Was this a yes?

We parted, gasping and panting as our faces remained inches from each other, but Edward was then at my throat. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin, and I felt as if my heart would explode from this sudden and unexpected overdose of ecstasy. But I needed to know.

"E-Edward!" I gasped again against his touch. His lips left my skin immediately and those emerald orbs drew me in.

"I want no one but you. I will never want _anyone_ but you."

His voice was angelic, velvety, but so strong, so sure.

I took that as a yes.

Then his lips were on mine once more. I heard the weak squeaking of an opening door, and Edward led me back into my darkened room. The door clicked shut as he kicked it behind him. Gently, he lowered me back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss as he settled himself down on top of me.

The hand of his that was not tangled in my hair was wrapping itself around my waist possessively, as Edward pushed my head back, deepening the kiss. I groaned at this new experience and it seemed only to encourage him further.

His other hand came down behind my back. I tingled everywhere; my body's way of memorising wherever Edward had touched. My stomach almost flipped as I realised he was untying the dress I wore.

In response, I soon found my fingers at the buttons of his shirt, and I shakily worked my way down. The last lace of my dress seemed to refuse to come undone and Edward wasted no second thoughts on simply ripping the cloth from me. I pulled away from his lips, giving him a stunned expression before glancing at Alice's torn ball gown - now a heaped pile on the floor. His hazy emerald eyes gave me a long glance as he breathlessly chuckled.

"I'll replace it." He mumbled as his lips descended on my collarbone.

I undid the final button of his shirt, and the he helped me to remove the item of clothing from his body. I inhaled sharply at the sculpted masterpiece before me. He had the boldness to call _me_ beautiful…

My hands were drawn to his chest as I traced the contours of his muscles. I froze when I felt his stomach twitch, and my cheeks grew more red as I noticed the at ease expression he wore, "That feels... amazing."

Edward looked back at me curiously, then a devilish grin found his lips.

He leaned in so I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered, "I'm at a little bit of a disadvantage at present, Bella. You have me stripped bare but… I still haven't had this privilege." His gaze fell to my corset.

I bit my lip, blushing fiercely as I reached up to the clasps. My movements obviously were not fast enough for Edward however, as he quickly took over and undid the garment in an instant before pulling it from under me and tossing it across the room. He however, left _me_ at the 'disadvantage', as he did not stop at my corset.

When the last of our clothing hit the soft carpet of the floor, we both paused, and Edward gazed down at me with a look that left me breathless.

"You're an angel, Isabella Swan."

He brought his lips down to mine, and his strong hands cupped my face. We were moving at a much gentler pace now, and I found myself actually catching my breath. Edward broke away from my lips to plant soft fluttering kisses down along my neck, to my chest, and lower…

"Edward!" I gasped. My hands were now roaming along his smooth back, holding him closer to me as he began to trace patterns on my stomach – with his tongue.

"Bella…" he breathed against my naval, and I found myself involuntarily rubbing my thighs together in response. Edward of course noticed this.

He parted my legs, settling himself between them slowly. I watched through half-lidded eyes as he returned his gaze up to mine questioningly. By the expression he wore, I knew, he was asking permission.

And with a quick nod, I allowed him.

I had expected my first time to hurt, but I believe myself to have been so caught up in the moment that I didn't really feel anything then… other than bliss. His breath was laboured against my lips, we were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and our moans were enough in the end to send the other over the edge.

We remained in that position for a while after, and I shivered as Edward rolled onto his side, removing himself from inside of me. His arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me up so my head could rest on his chest.

"Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?" I was too tired to look up at him, but I could feel his eyes on me.

A soft chuckle left his lips, "Of course."

"And the next day?"

Those lips brushed against the top of my head again, "Nothing could keep me away."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey there readers, I wonder if you enjoyed my latest update? I don't think there was a long wait, and I even tried a little lemon. Unfortunately I'm not a very lemony person so it didn't go too far into the land of smut.  
That said, it was still a little new, so I was hoping you guys could let me know what you thought. I'm a little more dependent on reviews for this particular chapter due to such a foreign scene to be written by moi._

Anyway, I sat down today - depressed cause the sun disappeared **again** - and I wrote how the story ends! I'm proud for preparing myself somewhat, and my brother - who stole the story ending - said it was 'okayish' (after eventually refraining from flushing it down the toilet) And for **him**_to say something **I** did was 'okayish'... well... it's... wow..._

I'm okay, just a little something in my eye.  
Hahahahaha, yeah... sure! So I really hope you enjoyed this update, and I hope you guys keep up with me throughout the rest of the story! Thanks!

_Kami!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Four Weeks Later…**

As we returned home from town that morning, Emmet had me fast approaching the end of my patience.

"Come on, Eddie!"

"_Edward_." I snappishly corrected, for the dozenth time, casting a glare to my left as he continued to probe me with questions.

"_Edward_ then," I wasn't impressed with the dismissive tone, but I overlooked it – for my own sanity – "I can't see why you won't just _answer_ my simple question."

"How would you answer if I were to begin badgering you about yourself and Rosalie?" My ability to avoid the topic at hand was feeble, and Emmet knew.

Smirking now, he replied, "Well, I do believe I told you when I became engaged to Rosalie. In fact," – was he _grinning _now? What a pain. – "If I'm not terribly mistaken; you were the best man, were you not?"

I could only nod to that; annoyed that he had – yet again – gotten the better of me.

"So, _dear brother_," he continued, and I gazed on hopelessly at the extensive distance to our home, "tell me; do you _plan_ to _marry_ Miss Swan?"

And that was when I decided to end this one-sided conversation – between Emmet and who he _believed_ was going to answer him – which had been going on since dawn that morning. Pulling back on the reins, my horse came to an abrupt halt. Emmet was not as quick however, and stopped a few feet ahead of me. Now facing each other, I could only heave a long, tired sigh.

"She's been avoiding me…" I saw, in my brother, a knowing expression. No doubt Rosalie had persuaded him to take this ride with me for the simple purpose of having me admit to the obvious.

"Why?" It was an understandable question but, for some reason, it sent me raging.

"How in _hell's_ name should _I_ know?!"

Despite my outburst though, Emmet looked on with a neutral expression – one that made me question what occupied the space between his ears – and gave a shrug, "Did you try asking Alice? Maybe she saw…" he trailed off at the end, knowing full well I understood what he meant.

I sighed again, but more out of defeat this time. Around us were large, green fields. We were far from town, and the public eye, and home was at least another twenty minutes on horseback. I had nowhere to run.

"I tried." I admitted, letting Emmet see my exhaustion now, "But when I asked, she _giggled_. Giggled, Emmet! Such a foolish girl she can be sometimes! She then told me that she could see no bad news ahead… before _skipping away_…"

I restrained myself from any use of foul language, but Emmet seemed to find my response amusing. His chuckling had me quickly glaring in his direction before I made to take off on my horse once again.

"Stop." He insisted, stifling his moronic laughter, "I know it can be tough sometimes, Eddie, but face it; that's just the way love is."

Never in all my life had I expected to hear _that_ four letter word from the ever arrogant, loud – mouthed Emmet, but that was not what had me suddenly frozen. It was hearing _my _name – or what Emmet _considered_ to be _my_ name – and that four letter word in the same sentence that left me speechless. After the death of Tanya… I never believed it was possible again.

Was it?

"Eddie?" I flinched at the hand that was waving in front of my face. Emmet, now at my side, could only grin.

"It's – "

"_Edward._ I know. You didn't answer me though."

I surrendered then with a sigh, "What's the question?"

It was Emmet's turn to be impatient now; rolling his eyes at me, before turning to give me a good long stare, "Do you love Isabella Swan?"

* * *

I could not hide my glee as I began to read the letter _again_, despite already knowing all the words by heart now. Sitting alone in the brightly lit conservatory, my eyes began to scan the handwriting, as I read.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am aware Mr Cullen is still tutoring your reading skills, and I hope you can read this well._

_I have some wonderful news that simply cannot wait until next we meet._

_Ben and I are engaged to be wed! _

_I cannot express to you with words how deeply happy I am. He proposed to me only this morning, and I broke into tears before I could tell him yes. I did say yes, though. His smile, oh Bella! When he told me then that he loved me! I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say. I know Ben is not wealthy, nor is he in anyway like Mr Cullen, but I love him, Bella._

_I would like to invite you to the wedding, though I still do not very well know when it is. You will be, of course, my maid of honour. I would have you as nothing less on the most important day of my life. I do hope Mr Cullen will be able to attend as well. _

_Also, I was hoping to see you sometime soon. Would tomorrow be alright for myself and Mike to pay visit to the Estate? Please send me your response as soon as you know yourself, I cannot wait to hear what you have to say to all of this!_

_Sincerely,_

_Angela Weber._

Naturally, I immediately asked Alice if their visit was permitted, to which she instantly agreed. After, I made out the reply with as much haste as my scribbled handwriting could muster, before sending it off to the Black manor. To me, it seemed as if the name no longer fitted such a place, and I sat in wonder of new titles for the property now that Jacob Black was finally out of the picture.

Uley Estate?

_No, too unoriginal. _

White Manor?

_Too far, Bella, too far._

How about…

The last thought was abruptly shattered however; as I heard the front doors of the house open, allowing in the voices of two brothers. He was home.

Within seconds of that sound, I was out of the conservatory and hastily making my way through the hall. I was not, however, making my way _towards_ these men.

I was trying to get away.

I felt the strangest guilt well in the pit of my stomach as I quickly turned down the service corridor, making my way up the worker's stairwell to the second floor. I had been undoubtedly avoiding Edward these past few weeks. I was aware that he knew I was doing so. Anytime we have spoken to each other this past month, the tension was enough to break any knife daring to cut at it.

I know the reason, but I am not sure if _he_ does…

And as much as I hate to admit it, it upsets me to think that he doesn't.

* * *

"Really, Edward! Sometimes I wonder were you_ ever_ taught to ride a horse!"

At least he called me Edward…

My mood had shifted significantly since we left the topic of Bella and I, and now I found myself rolling my eyes and chuckling as Emmet tried to imitate my riding skills by prancing like an idiot around the hall.

"What in the world…?"

Both of us looked up at this new voice. In the doorway stood Rosalie, an uncertain stare fixed on her husband. I couldn't help but laugh at the suddenly bashful expression on Emmet's face.

"Morning, Rose." He walked over to the blond woman and gave her an embrace before smirking back at me, "Why can't you just be more like us?"

Whatever was salvaged of my good mood had now wilted and without another words other than a quick 'morning' to my sister-in-law, I retreated upstairs to the Library. I swore on my way through the hall I heard the faint patter of feet within the walls where the service corridor was.

I sighed, walking into the large, vacant library before dropping on to the couch before the fireplace. As I glanced around the room my gaze fell to a book on the table beside me.

_Wuthering Heights_.

_Bella…_

I missed her.

"_Bella?" _

_Said woman turned at my call, and I immediately dove straight into her warm gaze. She was wearing her maid's uniform, much to my displeasure. I hated seeing that thing on her. It made me feel like she was here by obligation – like she was my property. I wanted to rip it off her for many reasons other than sexual desire – I wanted her to be free._

"_Yes, Mr Cullen?" her gaze was, as always; curious, but damn her formality. As we stood in the dining room that afternoon, I was well aware of those around me. Our employees; people we hired and took into our family. People we treated with as much respect as was possible, given both ours and their occupation. I never looked down on our help, unless they saw fit to be arrogant. _

"_May…" I sighed, and my hand rose to run through my hair, "May I speak with you for a moment?"_

_She bowed, damn her formality to the fiery pits of hell. "Of course."_

_Neither of us made it down for supper that evening, nor did anyone get a sight of us that night._

_The name she was given at birth was very fitting in my eyes_.

"_Bella…" My hand went up to her cheek on instinct, and I began to rub along her jaw line. She looked beautiful. That was really the only word that ever came close to describing the woman in my arms – and even _that_ came up short._

_She began to blush again and, if only for both of us being exhausted, I would easily have taken her again right then and their. Her head fell slowly on to my chest, and she was silent; listening to my pounding heart, I supposed._

"_Edward?" that perfect voice broke through the quiet room and I looked down at her as her gaze moved up to mine._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Her words left me puzzled as I searched my mind for an explanation. Before I could ask however, she was speaking again._

"_I'm sorry for barging into your life like I did; for making everything so difficult for you and your family; for causing you so much grief; for all the trouble with Jacob Black… for everything."_

_I tightened my hold on her, and I began to rub circles on her bare back as I felt the slow falling tears against my chest._

"_Bella… why are you apologising?"_

_She gave me a teary stare, uncertainty in her expression. With my other hand I rubbed away the tears on her cheek before giving her a soft kiss._

"_I mean, why do you feel like I need for you to apologise? You haven't done anything wrong. I took you in because I wanted to, not because you asked, or because I felt obligated."_

_She smiled, though it didn't give me the light feeling her smile usually does. She then lowered her head once more and let silence engulf the room._

"_Edward… I know that you will always love Tanya."_

_I nodded; it was true. My mind began calling me to focus however, warning me of something wrong. I was usually so good at reading people, but never Bella. I couldn't understand how what she was about to say could be bad…_

"_And I know you can never love me like that. I can try to be as kind and as wonderful as she was, though I know that I'll never be the same, but I hope – "_

_I wished she had just stayed silent. I shot up now, and Bella quickly went from my chest. She looked stunned, confused and a little nervous. At her words, I felt my chest being compressed, and the only feeling I could properly register was… anger._

"_Bella!" I quickly cut her off, and I could tell that I had surprised her with my tone, "Don't you even _try_ to make a comparison between you and Tanya, where one never existed! You have no right to tell me how I feel about you! _No_ right!" she was no longer making eye-contact with me, and I watched on as she shakily made her way to the other side on the bed. I was frightening her, but I could think of no other way to be heard properly._

"_You and Tanya are two completely different people, and as God is my witness I loved Tanya with my whole heart," I was a little calmer now, trying to control my voice. After all, it wasn't my intention to terrify Bella, "A part of me was buried with her that I will _never_ get back. When I met you I felt myself come alive again, but as a new and better person. You're nothing like my former fiancée, Miss Swan. You will never make the exact same impression on me as she did," her head was bowed now, and I could almost hear her mind's relay of self-criticism from where I sat. It bothered me, infuriated me to no end, watching her attack herself like she often had the tendency to do. To bombard herself with a list of her own faults, to me, was as good as torturing herself. She never assumed I knew what went on in her mind, but I was all too aware._

_All I wanted was for her to see herself correctly!_

"_You are not her, so _never_ let me catch you trying to be! Isabella Marie Swan, you can be the most infuriating person when you fill your head with these false impressions of yourself! I love you, for who _you_ are! Stop being so foolish, and accept it already. Accept yourself!"_

_Without another word, I stood up from the bed, dressed myself and left the room. It wasn't long before I felt the guilt arise in my chest. When I did return to the room I had left her in; I found her curled in a ball on the bed, and snoring quietly. Such a sight only added to my guilt, and when I saw tear marks along her cheeks; I might as well have been punched in the stomach._

_I gently lifted her, pulled back the covers of the bed and placed her down properly. Sitting at the edge, I watched her as she dreamed. My mind replayed every word I had said, and I almost winced at my own harshness._

_I had declared that I loved her… and then insulted her. My head fell into my waiting hands and a sigh left my lips. When I looked back up Bella was still fast asleep. I leaned over and brushed my lips against her forehead, "I love you, Bella. I hope someday you'll realise just how much."_

_With that said, I left the room._

* * *

We haven't spoken properly since.

I know Edward loves me. I knew before he even said it. I just didn't want him to think I wished to replace her…

My hand ran along the other side of my bed. I hated seeing it empty these days. It would always mean something was wrong. I tried to bring my thoughts back to something more pleasant, like the engagement of two of my dearest friends.

The wedding will be wonderful. Angela will look stunning, and everyone will be smiling. The Uleys will probably allow the celebration after to be held in their home. They are such nice people. I wonder…

My last thought was abruptly halted however. I suddenly felt the colour drain from my face, and my stomach begin to lurch painfully. I hadn't felt unwell at all today, yet I was now listening to my stomach violently rumble. Threatening to…

I heard my bedroom door open, but I did not look up. I instinctively found myself leaning over and bile quickly made its way up to my mouth. Tears began to prickle my eyes, and my throat burned as I vomited a second, then a third time before finally allowing myself to fall back on my bed, breathing heavily. When my head then hit the pillow, I finally noticed Alice sitting just right of where I had been, and holding a messy chamber pot in her hands. Despite this however, she was smiling.

"You knew this was going to happen?"

She nodded, setting down the chamber pot nearby in case I began to feel sick again. She moved across the room, picking up a glass from the table and sitting down at the other side of the bed. She handed me the glass which was filled with water. I took it gratefully as she brought her cool hand up to my forehead.

"Bella…" she began in a tone that immediately had me feeling as if she knew something I did not.

"Yes?" my voice was weak, and my throat hoarse after being so sick.

She gave me another quick smile before asking, "Have you been sick like this recently?"

I shook my head. In fact I couldn't remember ever experiencing such a sudden illness. What was stranger, was that I no longer felt sick; just a little drained. How odd.

Alice nodded, "Bella, I don't mean to sound… rude but, have you and my brother…" she trailed off there, looking slightly bashful, "Have you and Edward had sex?"

I furrowed my brow at her bizarre question, but all she could do was continue to smile and nod her head in… encouragement?

It took only a second for me to see what Alice meant by such a brash question.

Oh. My. God.

She already knew. All she was doing was getting me to see it. It had been four weeks since…

"Bella, Bella! It's alright! It's fine!" Alice was now holding me against her as I tried to work on my inability to breathe, "Bella! Relax! Breathe!"

After another five minutes of gasping and panting out the words 'oh my God', Alice had finally calmed me down – a little. I was, under her orders, taking long, deep breaths now.

"Alice… what have you seen?" I asked when my voice felt strong enough to hold through a sentence or two.

She smiled warmly before giving me a small pout, "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Alice…" I breathed, trying to sound threatening, but I only made the pixie haired woman giggle.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she said delightedly, wrapping her arms around my still figure, "You'll make a wonderful mother, Bella – trust me." She added that last part with a gleeful wink and a slight gesture to her head. I knew she had seen this, but how could she be so calm?!

"Alice, I can't have a child!" I fought myself back from tears, "Edward and I are not even speaking at the moment, how are we going to be parents?!"

"The only reason you two are not speaking to each other is because you're both too stubborn to own up to being wrong." She replied matter-of-factly. I went to deny what she said, to realise that in doing so I'd only end up proving her right.

I bowed my head, feeling ashamed of myself, "He doesn't deserve me," my voice was low now, but I knew Alice could hear me, "I'm broken. I look at myself and see nothing but faults. Edward is perfect, I'm just broken."

I only looked up when Alice's hand came to a rest on my knee. Her eyes looked on kindly, "Edward looks in the mirror and feel exactly as you do, whether he admits to it or not. He looks at _you _though, and _he _sees perfection. That is why I firmly believe you two are meant to be together; you bring out the good in each other. The good that, otherwise, becomes hidden in your doubt."

"Alice…" I was on the verge of tears now.

"Your daughter will be beautiful, Bella. She will have you're warm brown eyes, and Edward's bronze hair, and she will be the pride and joy of both of you."

My breath hitched at her words, and for an instant I could almost _see_ the baby in my mind, but Alice wasn't done yet.

"I'm even sure you already have a name picked out."

My brow furrowed, and I subconsciously found myself digging through my thoughts for the reply.

"Renesmee." My answer came as a shock, even to myself, but I knew it was right. It was perfect in fact. A combination of both Edward's and my own mother's names. Alice's eyes sparkled at that moment, and I noticed she too looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella." She said joyfully. At the same time she lunged herself at me, holding me tightly, and I hugged her back, "For both of you."

I listened to her delighted words with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. She had seen myself and the child… but that did not mean Edward was with us. Deep down I knew he would never want this for us. It was just too _wrong _for him to want.

I clenched my eyes shut.

This would be so painful for him, but it had to be done…

* * *

I was having a strange dream. The world was coated in thick, prefect white snow. All I could do was look down and watch myself stand in the middle of the calm, white field, sticking out like a sore thumb; dressed in black, I tainted such a heavenly place.

The scene began to change, and though I was still surrounded by snow, in the distance I could see _her. _

"Bella?"

Like me, she wore only black, and she didn't reply. Instead all I could see was her smile as she began to come closer. Step by step, she began to move faster, faster still until she was running towards me and I towards her. We came to a halt in the middle and I took her in my arms and held her there; never wanting to move.

"I love you."

It was so easy to say that here. Those words were able to flow effortlessly from my lips. There was no worry, no fear of rejection… just certainty.

Her brown eyes gazed up at me with unhidden joy as she hugged herself closer to me.

"I love you too."

I lowered my lips over hers, and watched as the dark taint drained from both of us, leaving us looking as pure as the snow that gathered at our feet.

"Bella…" her name felt like a mantra, it soothed me just to hear how it sounded.

"Edward…"

"Edward? Edward!"

I jerked up from my sleep, my gaze quickly zoning in on what had awoken me. When I finally recognised the cause, my breath quickly left me.

"Bella?"

Her brown eyes shifted from mine, and began to gaze intently at the floor. I could only stared at her for a few moments; unsure how to react to her sudden presence. I had not seen her at all for the last three days. She had been avoiding the dining room at meal times, and when she was not working she would retreat back to her room and feign sleep when anyone came knocking.

"Edward." Her voice was soft, remorseful, and it seemed she didn't know what to say.

I did not know what I wanted to hear, so I just opened out my arms.

"I miss you."

I heard her soft sniffle as she came closer before lying herself down on the couch beside me.

"I'm sorry," she pressed her cheek against my chest as quiet sobs racked her fragile body, "I never want to fight with you again."

"Neither do I, Bella. I'm so sorry." I felt my throat dry up at the sight of the woman in my arms. She was so very amazing, I… "I love you."

The words had left my mouth without need of a second thought. She gave a small laugh, embracing me tighter all the same, "I know, Edward. I love you too."

We lay like that for what felt like hours. The tension was shattered between us, and all that remained was the lingering of emotion that our new declaration had invoked. I felt a small tremble come from Bella and I pulled away from her just enough to meet her entrancing warm, but troubled eyes.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

She bit her lip then, "Edward… I can't describe how I feel about you with words, because no words feel strong enough to me."

My heart was swelling as I took her in. Her hair was tousled, her dress creased, her eyes puffy from crying, but she was beautiful beyond measure – inside and out.

"Bella… when I look at you the only word that comes to mind is 'everything'. _You_ are my everything, Bella. I… I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

I was taken aback now, her eyes had suddenly become wide and horror-stricken, and her breathing ragged as she pulled back from me.

"Bella?"

She stood up from the couch, taking at least five steps back. I sat up now, watching her, I felt my heart tremble under the sudden pressure.

Bella began to shake her head furiously, "No, No!"

I took a step forward, "Bella…"

"Stop!" I listened to her frantic demand; not taking a step further.

"Edward…" her voice was shaky, and she was looking down at her hands now, "I love you, and you _know_ that."

I nodded, "Of course, Bella." Something about her expression frightened me. I had not seen her so scared since the first night we met, and now that same expression that had been shown towards Jacob Black was now being given to me.

A weak smile tugged at her lips, "It's because I love you so much, Edward… that I'm leaving." Her shaky voice broke towards the end of the sentence, but I had heard every horrific word.

_No!_

"What?!" my voice began as a whisper, but it quickly grew louder, "Bella, why?!"

"We can't be together, Edward!" she was close to screaming now, and I feared any moment she may just slip away and never be seen again, "I'm not right for you! We're too different! Being with me would only cause you pain."

"What are you talking about, Bella?!" my question was unnecessary; I knew what she meant. She believed that because of _who_ she was, we could never be right for each other. Never in my life had I heard such idiocy. I could feel my own voice cracking under the stress of this conversation and all I could muster myself to say was; "I love you! Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

I watched as her hand came up to her mouth; my words had taken her by surprise, but she shook her head again, "No, Edward – Listen! We cannot be together! You're too good and kind a person for someone as dark and twisty and _wrong _as me!" her head fell then, and her voice dropped to a quiet murmur, "I'll bring you nothing but misery. You should find a nice girl, one who can make you really happy…"

I found myself standing right in front of her now, and she jumped when my hands took hold of her shoulders, "Bella! I don't _want_ anyone but _you_! Why aren't you listening to me?"

She looked up at me; straight into my eyes, and her crying began to stop. When she opened her mouth again she tried her best to speak clearly; "I'm sorry for all the money you spent on me, and I hope someday I can repay you. I'm leaving, Edward. I cannot work for you anymore – it would be too difficult."

Her words had floored me, and I was speechless. There was a silence between us, and she turned to leave.

"Bella…" my voice was no longer raised – no longer _able _to be raised, but she still turned.

"Edward, I – "

"I don't want you to work for me." I cut her off softly; my heart was not beating a million miles a second, and I knew it was now or never, "I want you to cease your duties as my maid from this moment on… because I'm asking you to marry me. Isabella Marie Swan, I am _begging_ you to marry me." I chanced a glance up at her. Her eyes were wide, and I almost swore I could see joy somewhere in her expression. I took a deep breath, praying she would hear me out; "Say no. If you _really_ do _not_ want to be with me… say no, but Bella, if there is even a single part of you that cares about me… you will not throw my heart away like this."

"I don't wish to hurt a single part of you." She whispered in response, tears falling down her face once again.

I chuckled at her words, despite just how torn up and twisted I currently felt inside; "Bella, the only way you can possibly hurt me… is by leaving."

She stayed silent for a moment, and I was relieved to know she was taking in what I had said. "You would want me? You would… truly want me as your wife?" her brows were knitted together, as if she was trying desperately to unravel some great mystery.

I nodded, "I could not possibly want anything more."

She had stopped crying, I noticed, and was now breathing a little steadier. Her face held exhaustion, and I knew she was emotionally spent.

"We should get you to bed, Bella. You look sickly."

I cautiously took a step towards her, and could not hide my relief when she did not flinch away. Together we took a step forward, only for her legs to give out and almost have her fall. I did not utter a single word as I wrapped my free arm behind her knees and effortlessly lifted her up into my arms before walking from the room.

"To have and to hold?"

I gazed down at the frail woman in my grasp, and a small smile found its way to my face as I nodded.

We left the library, and I carefully carried her down the dimly lit hallway. Her eyes were trained on me, I could feel them softly watching as we rounded the corner of the corridor towards our bedrooms.

"In sickness and in health?"

I stifled a chuckle, "Well… you look quite sickly right now, and I'm not going anywhere. So I guess that's a yes."

I wanted to jump with joy and relief when I saw the faint lines of a smile form on those soft pink lips. We had reached her bedroom and I shifted her weight for a minute to open the door before carrying her inside. I pulled back the covers and lay her down gently.

Once again, I could feel her eyes on me as I walked across the room to the water basin. I dampened a cloth and came back to her to place it on her warm brow. She gave me a thankful smile, which I returned.

I understood that it was too late to continue our earlier conversation. I didn't want to upset her anymore – neither tonight nor ever. Therefore, I gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and walking towards the door.

"'Til death do us part?"

Her voice carried softly across the quiet room, and it called to me. I turned back and my eyes could only go to hers. Without a single word uttered and walked back to the other side of her bed. She said nothing when I pulled of my shirt and pants, or when I pulled back the covers and slid under them to join her. Her eyes just watched me with the same intense _need_ to solve that puzzle, and she asked again.

"'Til death do us part?"

By the time she had finished the sentence my hand was resting against her cheek, "Bella…" I spoke with soft deliberation, "Not even death can take me from you."

And I knew I had finally gotten through to her. She released a long, shaky breath and her eyes fluttered shut. When they opened, and her gaze met mine, it was almost as if we had instantly erased the last hour of painful, heartbreaking arguing, as if we had erased the whole last four painful weeks. Bella, _my_ Bella, was back.

As if I needed further proof, I cautiously opened out my arms, and my heart swelled when I saw her shuffle closer to me. She nuzzled her head against the crook of my neck, and her arms loosely wrapped around me as mine did the same.

"I want to marry you. I want to be Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen. I want you as my husband more than anything in the world."

I found an insanely wide grin spread across my face as I then leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, "Finally." I added; my tone now light with the joy that night had forced me to suppress – I would truly celebrate in the morning.

She laughed – Oh how wonderful a sound it was! And at that moment there was not a single thing anyone could possibly give me to make this moment better.

Her laughter was gone all too quickly, and although her smile remained, it was once again tainted with a shred of doubt.

"Edward…" she began, forcing her eyes to hold on mine, "I'm pregnant."

When I said _nothing_ in this world could make this moment better… _That_ was the only exception.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey readers! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but I kinda los my train of thought with regards to this story and... you know how it is! ^^  
Anyway, I hope this one came out well. I remember getting a review before asking for an EPOV so I figured I'd use this chapter to give it a try.  
Please let me know what you think! I always love your reviews, and if you have any constructive criticism that's welcomed too :)_

_I wrote this on my Profile about a week ago, but just incase you guys didn't see it I'll post my note here too._

Okay, to begin, I'm sorry, but if you're going to ask me questions about any of my fics I can't actually give you a direct response when you've disabled your PM. So, I wouldn't even dream of naming anybody - because it's rude, hehe!

So here:

To the person who asked if Bella was ever raped by Jacob in _Slave for Love_; No. I think I mentioned that fact in chapter 1. The reasong Edward trailed off like that in chapter 11 was because I figured if he cares so much about Bella he wouldn't just go about and openly mention how she was sexually harrassed (not raped) by Jacob. I do apologise for any confusion that brought about, I was only trying to keep Edward as much in character as was possible.

Also, Tanya was beaten and raped, which is why Edward was so horrified to find Bella in such a condition that night in Jacob's house. He could only compare it to the last time he found someone in that condition. (That doesn't mean Bella was raped though.)

Edward remains completely clueless about who destroyed Tanya. His hatred for Jacob revolves simply around what he has done to Bella. He does not seem like type of character to jump to conclusions like that, so I didn't write that he did.

_I hope that cleared up any of the confusion for you guys! As always if you have questions feel free to ask! :)  
Let me know if you enjoyed my update!  
Thanks for all your support so far!_

_Kami!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Marriage?!" Emmet bellowed, disrupting the otherwise peaceful place where we had stopped by the stream.

I nodded to the affirmative, eliciting a further loud sound from the man who effortlessly towered over me. However, this time it was a laugh.

"Eddie's getting married! My God, it's a miracle!" I rolled my eyes, but a smirk played across my lips. I knew Emmet would be the best one to speak to about this.

"Yes, yes. It's the event of the century. Let's alert the world, shall we?" I bit back with no little amount of sarcasm. Emmet chuckled again however.

"I'd be surprised if they don't already know."

"Well with your loud voice, I'd be surprised myself."

His large hand patted my shoulder in a brotherly fashion as the other rubbed the back of his neck for a few moments, "So… I'm the first to know?"

I nodded, "Well… not including Alice, but I haven't _told_ anyone else." Emmet grinned at my response.

"You can't keep a thing from that girl. Remember when we tried to throw her a surprise birthday party…" I shuddered at the memories my brother brought up.

"I've never seen the _guests_ get so surprised." My reply was a mutter and Emmet agreed with a false grimace. We both began laughing at that.

"So…" he began again, rubbing what I assumed was a tear from his eye as he finally ceased his own laughter, "Why me?"

I turned to face him at that, "Why not?" I challenged, much to his amusement.

"Alright, but why did you guys just suddenly decide to tie the knot? I mean, only yesterday you two were fighting with no signs of surrender on either side." His question was perfectly reasonable and it had a hidden message – or question – within it, but I didn't know how to answer. I love Bella. I always will love Bella. That was a good response, but I knew it wouldn't be enough to explain a twenty-four year-old man deciding to finally marry after the previous death of his former fiancé.

"I loved Tanya, Emmet. I _love_ Tanya. No one can ever replace her, but Bella brought back a part of me that I was sure had died with Tanya. I feel like this hallow piece of my heart is finally filling up again. You know, I slept my first full night's sleep the second night Bella was here. She changed me _that_ fast. I love her… more than even she knows."

I ended the sentence in a whisper, and my gaze snapped up from my feet when I heard Emmet snort, "You know, all you had to say was the 'I love her; part, right?" I heaved a long, tired sigh much to Emmet's further enjoyment.

"That's great, Eddie… really. What I don't understand though; is why you called me all the way out here." It was my turn to chuckle.

"I wanted your opinion."

Curiosity obviously got the better of him, because Emmet's brow furrowed as he gave in to my toying, "Opinion on what?"

I didn't answer, I just opened the small box in my hand.

Emmet snorted at the sight, "I think she'd like it."

* * *

"Edward…?" I shifted over in my bed, reaching out for the warm body that I usually found myself waking up next to. The bed was empty though, and I soon found myself rising after that realisation. I was relieved at my lack of nausea, and my hand unconsciously went to my belly for a moment as I smiled down.

_Wonder where daddy is…? _I decided immediately that such talk sounded foolish even to my myself, and became determined not to demean myself or my child in the future by saying things like that aloud.

At that moment though, I swore I felt a small twinge against my hand and I laughed a little, "Daddy can't be far, baby."

That wasn't so terrible, was it?

The tickling feeling ceased much to my amazement. I was quickly distracted from this however, when a loud cry was to be heard just outside my bedroom door.

"N-no! Impossible!"

I quickly jumped up from my bed and made a dash to the door. I threw it open to find Alice on her knees in the hallway. Her own bedroom door remained open and her hands were clutching at her head as if it may split at any second. I took in the sight a second longer before running to her side.

"Alice!" I dropped to my knees beside her, "We have to get you downstairs. Edward can help y – "

"No!" she shouted over me. I felt myself panic as her body began to shake and she sobbed uncontrollably. Without another word, I picked myself up from the floor, helping her to her feet before leading us both inside her room.

I set her on her bed, biting my lip as I finally asked, "What's happening?"

"A… a vision." Her eyes met mine, but they were blank; void of life as she stared out into the abyss, "T-Tanya…"

Her voice was quiet, but I heard her mention Edward's former fiancé. I had never witnessed Alice having one of her visions, but I felt instinct push me forward, "What about Tanya?" I questioned, holding my own fear in check as I placed a hand on Alice's shaking shoulder, "What do you see, Alice?"

Her expression was that of horror and her voice was a bare murmur as she spoke, "I s-see… bloody fists, a man. I can't see his face…" she looked frustrated and scrunched up her face in concentration, and I realised that this was just as important to Alice as it was terrifying. Her voice was much clearer now as she muttered to herself, "Come on, come on… turn around. Let me see – "

There was a moment of silence before a gasp burst from her lips and her eyes snapped open in shock, their usual appearance returned. I jumped back with surprise afraid to meet her gaze for a moment or two, before I approached her again; "Alice…" I held my voice in a cautious tone, not wanting to panic her any further, "What did you see?"

"It was Black…," she was panting, and when she spoke it was more of a whisper to herself than to me, but I felt my blood run cold at her words.

"Jacob Black?"

She gave a weak nod, and my blood quickly regained heat, soon boiling. I swallowed hard, daring myself to imagine what Alice may have just witnessed in her vision. Jacob's sneering face as he stared down at Tanya's destroyed body. Those dark, horrid eyes piercing the crippled girl before him with a sense of pride for what he had just done.

Jacob Black had killed Tanya.

I wanted to shout. I was about to demand to know more from her but, before I could ask, Jasper appeared in the doorway behind me.

"Alice?" he quickly swept across the room to be at her side, "Alice darling, what happened?" his voice was well controlled, but I could hear the concern and fear in his words.

The pixie-haired girl trembled and fell into his arms in a fit of sobs as Jasper's gaze travelled up to me.

"What happened to Alice, Bella?" his voice was far from accusatory, but I could not find a polite word to speak at that moment.

"Excuse me." With those sharp words, I all but dashed from the room and retreated to my own. I slammed the door behind me, immediately walking to the wardrobe and pulling out my clothes. I made repeated dashes across my room, this way and that, as I pulled out a small bag from under my bed and threw a few pieces of clothing into it. Once I had everything I felt I needed I was about to leave the room when I suddenly stopped at my own reflection.

I stood there, staring myself down. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a spark, in my own brown orbs, that I had never seen before. I looked murderous. Under any other circumstances, I would find my own gaze terrifying. It was then I realised what I was decidedly about to do. I was about to leave my room, run from the house and get the first carriage I could find north. There I knew the name of the town where Jacob had taken residence.

I was going to make him pay.

At that inner discovery, I felt my own thoughts silently lead me quite calmly from my room and across to Edward's. It was empty – much to my relief – but I didn't not dwell on wondering where he was. I quickly walked to his bedside cabinet, pulling it open to find what I had both hoped and expected to reside inside among its continents. My hand reached in and curled around the handle of a shining dagger.

I would _not_ let Jacob Black get away with hurting Edward as he had.

Slipping the dagger into my bag carefully, I turned to leave the room, but stopped at Edward's desk.

* * *

"Come on, Emmet!" I sighed with exasperation, "No more. I'm not going to fight with you."

When away from his beloved wife, Rosalie; Emmet was far from a _gentle_man. My brother rolled his eyes and gave a shrug that suggested I was off the hook. At that, I finally pushed open the front doors, and immediately felt the tension engulf me. Emmet obviously could feel it too.

Without a word to one another, we rushed upstairs. As we reached the top step, I could hear Alice's faint sobs coming from her bedroom. Picking up my pace, I reached her bedroom much faster Emmet to find Alice in Jasper's arms as he tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. Jasper gave me a grave expression as Alice finally pulled herself from his chest.

"Edward… it's a-about Tanya. I – " she tried to swallow her own sobs. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand at the name of my former fiancé, and I felt something else. Much like a sixth sense…

Something horrible was about to happen.

This sense was triggered again when I heard Emmet quietly ask Jasper where Bella was, only for Jasper to explain that she had darted from the room earlier before he could speak to her.

"Bella was here when I had the vision, Edward..." Alice spoke over them, and my attention was immediately back with her, "I – I saw her death… I s-saw the murderer." She closed her eyes, a pearly tear rolling down her cheek.

The next name sent alarms going off through everyone's mind.

_Jacob Black._

I did not respond to the name, other than by jumping up from the floor and almost sprinting to her room, to –

"Bella!"

I spun round again to see Alice engulfed in another vision. Dropping to my knees at the bedside, I took hold of her shoulders, "What about Bella, Alice? Alice!"

Those empty eyes of hers met mine, and I could almost _see_ for myself what had happened before anyone had to say a thing.

"She's run off after Jacob Black."

I swallowed hard, a searing pain building in my chest. Bella had… runaway?

As if to answer my unspoken question, Alice shook her head, "Edward she's trying to get _revenge_! For Tanya!" now Alice had a firm rip of _my _shoulders.

"What?!" my eyes were wide with disbelief, but Alice was being completely serious.

Her next words were like daggers, "If she finds him, she's going to die, Edward!"

My breath ceased as, I believe, my heart skipped a few beats.

I didn't know what to say. My heart was silently ripping itself to shreds with doubt and the thought of losing Bella. When I didn't respond, Alice roughly shook me by the shoulders and all but screamed, "They'll _both_ die!"

She gave me a look to warn me that there was more to what she meant than she could explain, and I understood.

I shook my head, "Nothing's going to happen." Alice kept my gaze as I slowly got to my feet, "I'm going to bring her home. I'm going to bring _both_ of them home."

She bit down on her lip, nodding her head, trying to assure herself and me. With that, I left the room; passing the bewildered stares of both Emmet and Jasper. I crossed the hall to my bedroom. Opening the bedside cabinet my eyes widened at the missing weapon.

_No..._

I raced downstairs and out to the stables. I prayed I wouldn't be too late. I prayed Bella would be safe. She couldn't die! I wouldn't survive if -

Shaking my head yet again, I quickly found my resolve - for the sake of my own sanity.

I _would_ bring Bella home.

Alive.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys, so sorry about the late update. I posted my reasoning up on my profile page, and I'm far too lazy to re-type it.  
I know this is a short chapter, but I'm starting to wind down this story. It's been a great run so far, but I really want to start some other projects, and I know if I decide to do more than one major fic at a time I'll end up doing it all half-way and nothing will come out well at all._

_Anyway, 2-3 chapters left, I think. I have the ending all worked out so I just need to _get _to the end, hehe!  
I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted a new twist - however obvious this was. _

_Please, please review and let me know what you thought. Again, I'm sooooo sorry for the late update - I'm stuck in a bad habit at the moment. _

_Also I will be away at a few different events over the next few weeks, but I hope to have time to update. I'm forewarning this time of possible lateness.  
You guys have, as always, been amazing with your support, and I greatly appreciate it!  
Hope to hear from you all on this chapter and others!  
Bye for now,  
Kami!_

Lets recap, shall we?

Bella just learned that Jacob killed Edward's former Fiancé, Tanya.

She ran from the estate with Edward's dagger and the intention of travelling north to the town Jacob currently lives in.

Edward learns of Tanya's murderer, but instead of raw rage over the idea, he immediately seemed to fear what Alice later clarified was in fact the outcome - Bella had ran away for revenge.

Alice had a vision; that, if Edward doesn't reach Bella in time, she would die - as would the baby she's now carrying.

Edward left to save his potential wife and family, praying he wouldn't be too late.


	14. Chapter 14

_Edward,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means that I am already gone. I'm sure you know why, so I will spare myself from writing the full reason, because I only began writing this note for one reason._

_Before I go, I _need_ you to know how much you mean to me. _

_Edward Cullen, I love you with every single piece of my once broken heart. You painstakingly put me back together when I was broken, bloodied and shattered both inside and out. I can never truly repay you._

_I do however feel that this is one of the few things I can do for you. I ask that you please not follow me, although you've probably already dropped this letter and mounted your horse. I desire to do this. Not for me, but for you. _

_I will not go on about the reasons behind my objective; you know me well enough for such explanations to be useless. As for my basis of writing this letter; I suppose I could have summed it up into three simple words._

_I love you._

_Never forget that; even if I may not always be around to tell you. And please, for whatever happens next, _don't_ blame yourself._

_Forever yours, in heart and soul, _

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Alice read over the last few words a dozen more times before clutching the paper to her chest with trembling hands.

_Let her live._

_

* * *

_

I rounded yet another corner of the busy streets, my eyes peeled for anything unwelcomed. I had arrived in this bustling town only a few hours ago, and I was exhausted from a full two days of travel without anything near a full bite to eat, but I was unable to find the will to rest.

Upon arriving here, I had immediately begun asking anyone I could if they knew Jacob. Much to my own chagrin, not many could place a face to the name. It was suggested to me, by one of the many I questioned, that I ask around the inns. I took the advice and, before long, I was making progress.

If the bartender from before had been correct, Jacob supposedly lived half-way down this particular street, in a rather large and old looking house. I moved swiftly in the direction I had been given. The street was not quite as busy as the others were. In fact, in comparison, it seemed very quiet. This unnerved me now more than anything else did. The setting sun cast an orange glow through the street and it was only then that I wondered what time it was. Not that it mattered when I would arrive for this particular visit. My black skirt bellowed against my legs as I soon found myself racing down the footpath.

Within a few minutes, I arrived at a house that seemed to fit the description I had been given. An old red brick building stood there, with ivy growing up the walls from the ground and snaking around the windows and doors. The shutters were a deep mahogany colour, as was the door. It gave off this deeply disturbing vibe upon first glance. I knew immediately that I had reached my destination.

Without a second passing thought, I approached the house. The gate creaked cruelly as I entered the front yard, and I prayed no one would come out to question the noise. To my relief, no one did, but I remained unsettled. I rushed through the yard, passed the front door and around the corner of the house with as much haste as I could muster. Once away from the front windows, I heaved a sigh of relief.

I had yet to think of a complete plan with regards as to what I would do. That said, anytime I stopped to ponder what I was doing at all, the only thing I could see was the image of Jacob standing over Tanya's battered body, and Edward's heartbroken expression. Raw hatred filled my veins fresh each time. Planning was obviously not my forte right now.

In the garden were a few young maids attending to the flowers with close to blissful expressions on their faces. I recognised that feeling, the relief to be outside and away from Jacob, as opposed to feeling trapped indoors. I noticed them passing in and out of the side door that led inside. If this house was anything like the Manor Jacob previously owned, I assumed that the maids probably did not get the chance to speak amongst themselves often, so they almost certainly would not notice someone like myself walking amongst them.

I glanced at my clothing. I had been careful to pack my old attire from my time at the Black Manor, and I changed into it back at the inn I had inquired in earlier. The uniform looked quite similar to the one these maids were wearing. I noted this with a hint of relief as I then rounded the corner and entered the house without so much as a glance in anyone's direction and keeping my head down. I entered the kitchen from this door. It was a ridiculously busy and seemed like the perfect place to walk about unnoticed. I noticed two things just then. The door out, and a freshly baked pile of bread that the chef had just left out on the counter. Without a second's notice, I expertly made a bee-line from there to the nearest exit, grabbing a small loaf of bread as I did so and quickly shoving it in my bag.

A gasp escaped my lips, as I left the backroom and entered the main hall through the service passage. It was so similar to what the Black Manor had been when I was stuck there, I felt as though I had been pulled back in time. A shiver made its way involuntarily up my spine, but I ignored it. However, I had trouble ignoring the gentle twinge in my stomach.

I was not alone in my own fears.

With a gentle three pats against my belly, the trembling stopped. A wave of guilt washed over me as I was reminded of just how dangerous this escapade was, not only for me, but for the baby.

_We'll be just fine, Renesme._

I had no intention of placing my child in harm. I knew what it was like to be abandoned by ones own mother, and I would not let my child feel as though I was not concerned for her safety. I _had _to do this though, and I silently vowed to protect my unborn baby under any circumstance.

_Please don't worry._

I had come out from the kitchen just left of the staircase, where a few young women were bent over polishing every inch of each step. Jacob must be expecting some company tonight, I quickly thought to myself, before making my way up the stairs and ignoring the mumbled complaints of the women.

At the top of the stairs, similar to the Cullen house, were two separate flights of stairs going in opposite directions. For a moment, the childish part of me wanted to just close my eyes, spin around and pick a direction. I ignored this side of me and quickly decided to just go left for now.

As I glided through each corridor, I heard different snippets of secret conversations between the maids and butlers.

"He's been very nervous about these people coming…"

"Black? Nervous? Please, tell me who these people are so I may thank them."

"I hear he's merely entertaining them tonight because he's being suspected…"

"Suspected? Suspected of what?"

When I looked around at that, about five women were giving the one who had asked the question looks of equal exhaustion.

"Well… other than _that_. Poor girl… has anybody seen her today?"

Again, I found myself peering over at that particular group. They all shook their heads solemnly, and I felt a pang hit the pit of my stomach. Not sure if that was Reneseme or myself, I gently pat my stomach before listening once more to the conversation.

"Well… I saw Natalie, you know that girl that usually sticks around with her. She looked a little worse for wear herself. Her eyes were bloodshot, like the poor girl had been crying."

One of the two men there shook their heads, "Yes indeed, I also saw the young girl. Just earlier in fact. She was headed for their room…"

I briefly wondered if this was how Angela would react to my beatings. I immediately shook my head of the thought however, taking this as my chance. I patted down my skirt, before walking straight over to the group of workers.

"E-excuse me…" my voice was far too gentle, and I pressed myself to speak up as all their eyes suddenly fell on me. I raised my head, forcing myself not to be the blushing Bella I typically was, and to be brave for a change.

"Can we help you, miss?"

Her voice startled me, but I gave a curt nod and forced my voice out now, "Yes, you can. I've been sent up to retrieve a young woman, by the name of Natalie. Might you be able to tell me where her room is?"

The group simultaneously gave each other looks of equal worry. One of the women spoke up then, "W-what business would you have with her?" Was she being… defensive?

I gently shook my head, "Please, do not worry. I was brought up by the chef to give the poor girl some food." I pulled out the bread I had stolen earlier for proof. It seemed like they all relaxed at this.

"Sure, I'll show you to her room." One of the men said, and he then led me away from the group and off down the hall. The walk was silent, and I couldn't help but notice how all eyes were now suddenly on me.

When we passed one room, I heard a silent cry followed by a sickening thud. My eyes widened at the noise that was just beyond this door, and the man at my side seemed to notice, though he didn't say anything. When we reached the door to Natalie's room, he gave me a quick bow and left.

I turned to face the door, and gave a soft knock before pushing it open and walking inside. One the far bed was a young girl, about sixteen, sobbing quietly.

"Who's there?" she asked immediately.

I approached her cautiously, not sure what to actually say. She watched me as I made my way over. I stopped at a safe distance and finally found my voice again, "Hello Natalie. It's nice to meet you. My name is Bella."

I lowered my gaze to the bag at my side, in which the dagger lay.

"I'm looking for Jacob Black."

* * *

I galloped up to the next town gate, only stopping at the guards station long enough to give in my name, before racing my horse off down the main street. I had been to more than six different towns in the past two days; searching each from corner to corner for Bella.

However, anyone I asked had no recollection of her passing through. I was beginning to lose hope. It was raining heavily here, and my boots squelched as I entered yet another inn. There were not many at the bar. An elderly man seemed to be working behind the counter. I walked up in a stupor.

With the rain pouring so heavily outside, it would be at least another hour before I'd be able to ride off again safely. Defeated, I stopped at the bar and asked for a glass of water. I hadn't eaten since Bella's disappearance, and I could feel myself growing weaker.

The glass stopped beside me, but it did not hold water. I glanced up as a place of cold meats was placed near me as well.

"I did not order this." I told the man at the bar politely. He explained that it had been ordered for me by a woman. I heaved a sigh. No way was I going to have the patience for a woman trying to catch my eye.

I gave a half hearted glance up to the woman standing opposite me. The moment I dropped my gaze however, it shot back up immediately. My eyes widened at the sight of her.

It was Bella.

Well, of course not actually _my Bella_, but this woman was the very image of her. She was beautiful, though a little older looking than my fiancée. Her brown hair fell in waves that perfectly framed her heart shaped face. Her lips were a full pink, just like Bella's, but her eyes… a startling blue. It was only then that I realised I was staring into her eyes. I quickly bowed my head, a flush of embarrassment coming over me.

She laughed from her seat. That same intoxicating laugh, though not nearly as lovely, as Bella's. I heard footsteps as she approached me from her side of the bar.

"Afternoon, sir." She greeted in a friendly manner, "My, you look a little worse for wear, I must say."

Again, I felt embarrassed as her small hands reached for my chin and tilted my face upwards so she could get a better look at my dishevelled appearance. An unimpressed hum left her, and I swore I heard her mutter 'not good at all' under her breath.

She released me, much to my relief, but sat down at my left then.

"I hope you don't mind," she gestured to the food that she had undoubtedly bought for me, "You just looked a little famished."

I shook my head, "Not at all, thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

There was a long silence after her words before anyone spoke again. It was me, not wanting to hold up silence and appear rude.

"What has you waiting around this inn on a miserable day like today, ma'am?"

The woman gave me a small smile, picking up a piece of meat from my plate and picking away at it as she spoke, "My husband, he's meeting with someone in an another town. He insisted that I go shopping, but I'm not one to spend his money like that. So, I decided to wait about this fine establishment for him to return." she finished with a smile in the direction of the barkeeper, who looked suddenly quite flustered.

"I see..." I wasn't nearly as interested in holding conversation as she seemed to be, "What work is your husband in, may I ask?"

"He's an officer of the millitia, and he's stationed in the town just north of here." She replied immediately, her gaze travelling around the room as she spoke, though no looking at me once. I simply nodded in response.

"So… what brings a young man like yourself so far from the Cullen estate?"

Had I been drinking at the time, I most certainly would have spat it out. "I beg your pardon?" I had not told her as much as my first name, "What gave you the idea that I was…?"

"Edward Cullen?" she finished for me, "Well, my master a few years back was great friends with Sir Carlisle Cullen. You have many of your father's features, my boy." She looked as though she had been scolded suddenly, and quickly bowed her head, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. They were wonderful people; both your mother and father."

I gave a small nod, and a slight smile, "Thank you. They were."

"What brings you to this small town anyway, Mr Cullen?" she asked with honest curiosity.

"I'm looking for someone."

Just as the words left my lips the bartender had turned round to us, "My my, seems everybody's looking for someone nowadays."

I perked up at his words, "S-someone came through here?"

He nodded, "Indeed. Just this morning, a young girl came through here looking for a Jacob Black." He gave the woman at my side an extra glance before continuing, "Looked a lot like you actually, miss."

At that we both jumped up and simultaneously asked, "Who?!"

His curious expression never faltered, and I pondered the reaction of the woman beside me myself, until he spoke the name that could stop my heart, "Said her name was Isabella… Isabella Swan."

* * *

"What do you want?"

Her voice was torn with accusation. A reasonable response to a stranger appearing in your room without notice, I suppose.

"Your friend… is she…" I paused, unsure how to voice my next question, "Is she… with him?"

Her eyes widened a little, but they took in my countenance and she seemed to relax just a little before giving a sad nod.

"I can't save her…"

Guilt. I would recognise that tone anywhere. Angela would use it whenever I got back from Jacob's with injuries. I bit my lip and tightened my hold on my bag.

"I can."

Natalie jerked up at my words; her eyes wide once again as she looked at me with disbelief.

"I'll need your help though."

Her eyes shone in the dim light of her room as she gazed at me; unsure. She began biting her lip, thinking about how she should answer. For a moment, I panicked. What if she ran off, alerting everyone to my presence? What would I do then?

Before I could stress myself out any further however, she suddenly spoke up, "H-how can I help?"

Within minutes, we were marching down the halls, Natalie tight at my side. Her eyes looked full, certain. I believed that Angela would have done something quite similar to this were she ever given the chance. As we rounded the corner that would lead me to Jacob's room, we gave each other a quick nod before Natalie moved away from me.

A few feet down the opposite hall, she suddenly collapsed.

I quickly hid, remaining silent as countless maids ran over to her.

"What happened?!"

"Oh my, quick call a doctor!"

"Someone take her downstairs!"

From my hiding place, I watched the large group leave with Natalie. I hoped she could maintain their attention for long enough, but now was not the time to rely on anyone or anything other than myself.

Standing at the door, I could hear the faint cries of Natalie's friend. I was told her name was Emma. The young girl seemed to be taking up quite a lot of Jacob's attention, I noted with malice. Taking in a deep breath, I quietly pushed open the bedroom door.

The room was dark, the curtains pulled shut and allowing little light through them. I could hear Emma's cries however, and I quietly made my way over to the bed. Jacob had obviously left not long ago. She was still in a state of shock. I took in her appearance with a sense of disbelief. Her clothes were in shreds, and in the dim light, I could make out numerous dark bruises already forming along her sallow skin.

I bent over her, "E-Emma?"

With a gasp, she stared up at me. Her eyes held panic, "Y-you can't be here!" she tried to yell, but her voice was far too hoarse.

"It's alright." I attempted to sooth her, "I won't hurt you."

She continued to tremble though. It was then that I realised she was not staring at me with those terror-filled eyes, she was looking behind me.

_He never left._

Before I could turn around, I was on the hardwood floor. My heart was beating wildly against my chest as his sneering laughter rang through my head.

"_You!_ Of course _you_ would come back!"

I weakly raised my hand up to my throbbing head. I could feel the damp through my hair. Through my blurry gaze, I saw my crimson blood almost glow on the candlestick I had been stuck with. In the darkest corner of the room, he had stood there, watching me.

I have been such a fool.

"You'll pay with your life."

_Of course I will…_

I reached for my handbag dizzily, as he thundered towards me. Before my hands could take hold of the bag, I felt him take hold of the collar of my dress and roughly pull me up from the ground.

"What could have possessed you to return I wonder?" he sounded amused. Like a cat playing with his favourite toy. It sickened me to no end. His eyes trailed the length of me as he held me up from the ground, and I felt myself tremble under his touch, but it wasn't from any sort of pleasure.

I could hear the soft patter of feet as Emma ran from the room while Jacob had his back to her. A part of me felt betrayed by the young girl, but another part was relieved that at least one of us would make it out of her alive.

Up close, I could see in his eyes, the sheer delight of the situation. My heart sank at my earlier realisation.

Only one of us would really make it out of here alive.

"Oh, another one to add to poor Cullen's list." He spat as I was, once again, thrown to the floor. This time, I landed much closer to my bag however, and with achingly rigid hands I reached inside and grasped the handle of Edward's silver dagger. Jacob's eyes hazed with suspicion.

"What are you playing at, Swan? Eh?" He leaned down, to strike me no doubt, but I sooner lashed out with the blade. He yelped, like a dog smacked with a paper, as the dagger made contact with his skin. I skimmed across his cheek, causing his to tumble back in shock.

I shuffled back across the floor, trying to gather my footing now as Jacob howled in pain now. Through the hand that was clutched to his cheek, he glared up at me, "You bitch!"

He ran towards me and, as I lashed out with the knife this time, caught my wrist. He quickly snatched the dagger from my grasp, and before I could understand what had happened, I experienced the sickening feeling of a blade plunging into me.

I let out a deafening scream as he twisted the dagger whilst still inside my shoulder. I soon sank to my knees, blinded by pain. The arm I could still use was clutched tightly around my stomach as fear finally set in through the adrenalin.

I had placed us in terrible danger, and now we were doomed.

Jacob's grip on Edward's dagger tightened significantly. He jerked the dagger towards me, causing me to yelp and tighten my arm around my stomach. A look of mild surprise then shone across his features as he took in my reaction.

"My, my…" he hummed, a sly smirk spreading across his face, "You seem awfully defensive of that frail stomach of yours, Miss Swan." A gasp left my lips as he hoisted me from the ground with one arm. Now face to face with him, Jacob sneered at my worried expression. His hand came up and roughly cupped at my stomach from under my arm. His smirk widened.

"A bump… I see." He sneered, bringing his face closer to my own. His lips came to my ear, "You're carrying Cullen's bastard child then." The hand on my collar tightened and I didn't receive a moments notice.

"You… _whore_!" He threw me back across the room. I felt myself smack against the bedpost before crumpling to the floor. My back ached terribly, and I was beginning to become dizzy from the wound to my head. Jacob obviously didn't care. I watched him advance once more. This time, the dagger gleamed as he pointed it outwards to strike.

"I'll hurt Cullen twice as much this time, eh?" the dagger was pointed low, as if ready to plunge it into my stomach.

I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to show my own weakness in the face of death. I didn't want to show fear.

But, sometimes, we simply can't help ourselves.

I understood this as I watched Jacob in my last moments, through tear-filled eyes. That sneering grin, those murderous eyes, his flaring nostrils as he lunged the blade towards me. I flinched – what a coward I feel like now.

A harsh thud, but I was not the one to hit the ground this time. If I thought back carefully, I swore I had heard a cracking sound just a second before. The sound of something blunt making contact with flesh… or bone…

I could not feel any additional pain, and though I was puzzled by such a thing, I could not bring myself to open my eyes. I was slowly being called away from reality. I was falling asleep.

But would I ever awake?

"It's Okay darling… Just stay with me."

_Who?_

_

* * *

_

I dashed through yet another winding street, barely dodging others as I zipped through the thick crowds. I had left my horse at the town inn, figuring I'd move more swiftly without it. This was the town the bartender heard Bella mention earlier. Jacob would be found here.

And I was certain wherever I found Jacob, I would also find Bella. For his sake, Bella would be alive.

Turning what I believed to be my last corner, I rushed down a much more secluded street at full sprint now that there were few people to collide into. In the distance, just ahead I could see a small gathering of people outside one of the larger houses. I knew immediately I had reached the place.

Skidding to a halt just outside the small gate, I came in contact with a guard.

"I need to get in!" my words came out in pants, and I tried to push past him. Unfortunately, he was quite a large man, and he easily held me off.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you inside." His voice was deep and commanding, but still he watched me warily as I continued my attempts at getting through. After a then exhausted sigh, he decided to tell me, "There's been a murder young man. I cannot possibly let you through!"

He took in my sudden frozen state with worry. I found myself instantly rooted to the spot by his words, unable to comprehend the possibility that…

"S-sir?"

I collapsed to my knees, taking the man by surprise as he rushed over to my side, "Young man, are you alright?" He was asking such a foolish question, and I simply couldn't reply. How could I _possibly _be alright?! How could I _ever_ be alright again?!

Bella is…

"Did you know the man who died?" he asked me, now in more of a grieving tone. My own eyes widened at his question. A man had died?

"The man…?" The question left my lips with obvious disbelief. I found myself, once again, unable to believe what I was hearing. I wasn't sure what I wanted to believe anymore. Was I to get my hopes up too much, and have them ripped apart… would I be able to cope? Would I go mad?

I never truly got to let her know how much she meant to me. I should have treated her with so much more respect. I should never have let her out of my sight. I should have –

He nodded, "Yes. The owner of this house. A newcomer to the town. Jacob Black."

Jacob Black was dead? Someone _killed_ Jacob Black?

But who?

And was _she_ alright?

"What? But what about…?"

I never got the chance to finish my question. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and, before I knew it, I was pulled around. Now, I faced a man more than twice my age, with dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes that, seemed awfully familiar.

"Is there a problem here?" he looked between myself and the guard at the gate. The latter explained to this man that I was trying to enter without authority. This new man gave me a look to suggest that I should know better, but at that moment I really couldn't have cared any less.

I was surprised by how shaky my own voice sounded as I spoke up; "I'm looking for a friend. She was last seen around the house." I prayed she had been found safe, but I had the sickening doubt in the pit of my stomach that told me otherwise. This whole ordeal was becoming much too familiar.

I turned to face the most recent arrival to our conversation with a dull look that I hoped would help him realise I was not to be messed with, but I was surprised by the expression on his face.

"W-who are you looking for, might I ask?" he was staring at me now, and in his eyes, I could see honest concern.

I decided that there was nothing more to lose. If he knew where Bella was, I would go looking for as long as it took. If he told me that the love of my life was no more…

I didn't have an answer for that.

Swallowing hard I replied clearly so I need not have to repeat myself. Staring him straight in the eyes I opened my mouth with certainty for the first time that day; "Her name is Bella Swan."

That made all the difference. Instantly, I saw his expression relax, and I swore a smile came close to showing across his lips. Tipping his hat up in acknowledgement to me, he spoke once again before taking me away from the Black Manor once and for all.

"I'm Officer Charlie Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, I know this seems just so typical of me by now, but I am sorry =P  
I was pretty much swamped all summer between bad news and good news and dates and arrangements that I just couldn't get my head around it all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter, I found it a little difficult to write. I didn't was a whole cliché ending where Edward comes along, saves the girl and sweeps her up into his arms before flying off into the sunset - though I do love _reading_ endings like that myself =P_

_I went for something a little different. I think it's safe to guess that you all knew who the woman at the bar was, right?  
And Officer Charlie Swan I'm hoping was just a dead give away, hehe ^^_

_Anyway, please let me know what you thought.  
There's either one or two chapters left - though I can't wait to finish this story, I don't wanna rush through it.  
We'll see either way! Please leave your thoughts in reviews ^^ Greatly appreciated as always! And thanks so much to everybody who's stuck through this story with me up til now. Lets hope the ending isn't a HUGE letdown! ... heh... :p_

_Bye for now, _

_Kami _


	15. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

I remembered entering the house for the first time. I immediately saw her, that woman; the one who looked so like her. She was in tears now, a look that truly did not suit her. I hated it almost as much as I hated to see my own Bella cry. I did not stop to speak to her though. Instead, I dashed upstairs, following the maid that was ordered to take me to her.

I felt rude, pushing the young woman along the halls; begging her harshly to go faster, but when we finally did reach the room, I couldn't move. I was afraid – petrified of what I'd find on the other side. Would I find my Bella; living, waiting for me… or would I see those lifeless eyes once again, only this time they wouldn't be those of Tanya.

"Dr. Cullen…" the maid said softly, pulling me from my thoughts, "She's right through here."

I already knew that. She _knew _that I already knew that. She was pushing me along, as I had done to her. She could see that I needed a shove, and I was silently grateful. I gave a slow nod, reaching up for the handle as I pulled it down and pushed the door in, taking my first steps into oblivion.

I focused on my own two feet as I entered the room, forcing myself to keep walking in, until my foot came up to the side of a bed. I swallowed hard, not wanting to look up, but knowing I had to.

_Please, _please, _don't… don't…_

I no longer knew for what I was wishing. My gaze had moved up, and I felt my heart stop for two very distinct reasons. Bella… _my_ Bella… was laying there. She was covered in bandages, bruises and dried blood that had yet to be fully cleaned away. She looked absolutely horrific, but… she was _breathing_!

"Bella!" I felt my own knees give way, and I dropped on the ground beside her bed. My hand came up to her tangles chocolate locks, and I ran my fingers through it ever so gently, afraid I might break her if I was too harsh.

I heard a man clear his throat behind me, "The doctor said it could go one way or the other at this point…" I immediately felt my heart beat quicken. My own desire had broken through what my studies had blatantly told me before.

Bella… might never awaken.

"She has to…" my voice was barely heard by myself, and behind me, those at the door came closer.

"She will." Another voice, this one female, and the one I recognised from the inn earlier that day. I had not learned much of these people, but I was no fool. I decided that I needed to ask however, if only to pull my thoughts from that dark place they were edging towards. Bella would be okay… I had to believe the words… of her mother.

* * *

It was such a strange experience. To be awake, but completely unconscious at the same time. All my senses seemed perfectly normal. _I _seemed perfectly normal. Well, apart from the one small issue that was; I could in fact _see_ myself. I was lying flat out on a rather comfortable looking bed; my body covered in so many bandages, and yet so many bruises were still showing.

Frankly, I looked terrible.

I had also learned, that though I could see the countless maids bustling in and out of my unfamiliar room, they couldn't seem to see me. Nor could the doctor that came in just earlier to give the 'two people downstairs' the news. I had yet to find out who these two were, but I knew it was not Edward – so a part of me didn't care.

I had 'awoken' about an hour ago. When I realised I was not in Jacob's I had a thousand and one questions. That seemed like very few right now. I do not know how I came here, or who brought me. I remembered for a moment the voice of a man, telling me to 'stay with them'. Again, it hadn't been Edward… so I wasn't too bothered.

After a few minutes of just staring at my dull and seemingly broken self, I felt a wave of something crash over me. Anger.

Suddenly, I was furious. I was furious – with myself! How could I have been so stupid; how could I have thought I would be able to hurt Jacob; how could I have put myself in such a dangerous position?!

How could I have risked the life of my own child like that…?

I hated myself. I hated everything about the person lying in front of me. If I could slap myself across the lifeless face – I would. I remember sitting there; perfectly silent, wallowing in self-hatred for what felt like forever, when suddenly I felt it. I felt _him_. Edward had come.

I heard sobbing downstairs as the front door opened, a woman's sobs. For a moment, I wondered who that could be – it didn't sound like Alice anyway, but I pushed that thought aside when I heard the racing of footsteps up the staircase. They bounded from there down the halls, and seemed to suddenly stop when they had been at their loudest. He was standing just outside.

"She's right through here…" I did not recognise the voice, but I silently thanked her for bringing him to me. A moment later, the door pushed through, and in he stepped. I could not see his face; he was purposely looking down. I winced when I realised who I must look like.

Tanya.

Another wave of hatred filled my veins, and I wanted nothing more than to tell Edward to just _leave_. Go away from me and forget me. For his own sake…

But I couldn't. I could only watch as he finally looked up. I could only look on as his unusually empty emerald eyes widened and his skin blanched. I could only sob quietly as he fell to his knees and bit back tears. I didn't deserve any of it.

I watched him sit silently for a short while; just stroking my hair. Needless to say he was deep in thought, but a voice broke him from his mind.

"The doctor said it could go one way or the other at this point…"

I saw those words rip daggers through the man I loved. It angered me, to know that someone had hurt him so much, simply with words. I looked up, fixing a glare on the man who had just walked in, when what I saw left me motionless.

A man, a tall man, with short dark hair and deep brown eyes that I would only expect to see in my own reflection, stood against the doorframe. He wore an officer's attire, though at that moment, he looked far from one of the militia. His appearance was shaken, as if he has received a recent mental blow; his brown eyes were weak, and he seemed to have trouble taking in my appearance. I watched this man with mild surprise for a moment, before another more shocking guest appeared at my door.

Edward had gripped my hand tightly, I could see his own knuckles turn white as he held on to me for dear life, but I could not feel his touch. "She has to…" I barely heard him utter the words.

"She will."

The voice was of a female. The same female I swore I heard sob earlier. Her tone was much stronger now, and I knew by it she was forcing herself to be that way. The tone sounded familiar, but I did not know how… until I looked up.

My mother…

Standing at the doorway, with the man from before at her side, my mother gazed over me with warm eyes. It felt as though she was looking at the me sitting here, not the girl lying broken on the bed. In her eyes, I saw joy. Her little girl had come home. That was the way she wanted to see this, and that was how she could remain so hopeful; so optimistic. My mother rarely ever had believed in sad endings.

Edward looked up from me, and for a moment, I met his gaze. It was as though he could see me, sitting healthily on the windowsill, but he was looking right through me, to the cloudy skies in the distance.

"I have some questions to ask you." He said, turning to my mother and the man who had saved my life. I hoped he would not be too harsh on them. I could not explain it but, I found it impossible to hold and kind of rage towards my mother. Seeing her standing there, it was clear that whatever her choices regarding me had been, they were made out of necessity. She never did want to let me go.

"Go right ahead." The man spoke now, and I felt inside me, like I recognised his voice from a time gone by, though I knew I'd never actually heard him before. Edward quickly put two and two together for me.

"You're Bella's parents, correct." It wasn't a question. He was sure, and I was left dazed. _Parents_? That meant…

"Correct." My mother spoke, and the man looked slightly shaken.

That man…

My _father_.

"I'm Renée Higginbotham-Swan, and this is my husband and father to Bella; Charlie Swan."

I stared on in shock. My mother had always, for as long as I had known her, gone by the name of Renée Higginbotham. Never once did she mention having been married, or planning on getting married.

My father cleared his throat, attracting both Edward's and my own attention.

He explained the story from start to finish, and I could tell he was not comfortable for even a second while he explained himself to the young man at his daughter's bedside, but Charlie took it in his stride. I noticed how my mother clenched his hand in support.

I was always told that my mother had fallen in love with a young stable boy at her master's estate. Listening to Charlie now only proved the truth to this tale. They had fallen in love, but she was sold on to work in an estate far from him. Almost nine-months after she left, she conceived me, and she knew immediately that he was the father but upon searching for him, she discovered he had enlisted into the army. She believed then that he would never return and that she would never see him again. Thus, she gave me his surname… as sort of a final act of affection.

Seeing this man now… I smiled a little. My mother had found love, and love returned to her. Just like in all her happily-ever after stories that she would tell me when I was a little girl.

Charlie had returned nine years later. Two years after my mother had been forced to give me up as a slave, unable to afford to feed or cloth me any longer. She never wanted to let me go, her watering eyes told me that straight up, and I could see Edward knew that too. When Charlie found my mother, he freed her from working under her master and took her away. They had gotten married shortly after, and began a simple but seemingly happy life. From the moment she left her master's service, she and my father searched for me, but they found no records that led to their daughter.

"Until recently," Charlie went on.

They had found forms in only the past month that stated I was working under Mr Jacob Black. Charlie had gone to Black Estate, where I had been working before, but was told simply that Jacob no longer lived there – not that I no longer worked for him.

Following the address he had been given, they had arranged for Charlie to meet with Jacob that morning. My father had hoped to buy me from Jacob without any trouble, and reunite my family. However, when he arrived at the house, he was met by frantic maids crowding around a young woman who continued to cry frantically.

"She just kept screaming. 'He hit the other girl!' and 'I just ran!'"

Charlie bounded upstairs at her words, where he said he immediately heard my cries. Following them to Jacob's room, he found my former master, grasping the dagger with murderous intent.

"I don't quite know what came over me… but I took the nearest thing I could hold and I just hit him. He fell straight down. I didn't touch him after that, but I knew he wasn't dead. I picked Bella up and took her away." Charlie brought two fingers to his temple, heaving a sigh as he met Edward's gaze, "I did not murder Jacob Black… though now I wish I had. However, I can tell you that when I was leaving the house I saw more than one worker marching upstairs with murderous intent."

I watched my father in awe, and Edward did the same. Renée let out a quiet sob, reprimanding my father for being so reckless, but repeatedly thanking him at the same time. That was the way she had always been: never quite able to make up her mind.

A long beat of silence came down on the room. I saw Edward's solid emerald eyes glance around from my body, to the window where I sat, straight through my eyes and back to my parents before he spoke.

"Thank you."

After another few minutes of a more comfortable silence, Renée said that she would help the maids put together some dinner for them all, and Charlie walked over to me; gave my hand a quick squeeze and told Edward to 'take good care of her', before leaving us alone in the room.

I smiled to myself at the sight, and knew that, even if I did go. Even if this was the end for me, Edward should be fine. My mother would treat him as her own now that she knows what he has done for me, and Charlie would accept him, because he could relate. Charlie had done as much for Renée, as Edward has for me.

I felt strange for a moment, as if a large weight was being lifted from my shoulders and then, suddenly, there it was. A light. A warm, inviting light that seemed to call me away. I wanted so badly to go to it. I _was_ going to it. I realised that this would be where my story ended. I would have an eternity to apologise to Edward later… I was going to leave him now.

That was okay though, right? Because I knew, he would be –

"Bella… I know this is a ridiculous request… but please hear me out, alright?"

His voice was broken, shaky and frightened. I froze, halting my movements towards the brightness and looking back at my own bed – at Edward. His head was bowed, and I could distinctly see small droplets of water fall on my bed sheets as he visibly shook.

And then… he spoke that one word that would make all the difference.

"Stay."

My own eyes widened, and I saw him take hold on my hand again. The light behind me was as warm as ever, but Edward's hand seemed so much more inviting. I couldn't leave him…

Not now.

Not ever.

And suddenly there was a blinding light, and a quick rush of pain.

* * *

I stayed silent. For how long I have no idea. I couldn't breathe most of the time. Just thinking that, at any moment, Bella… could… just quit. Quit fighting, quit breathing. Quit _living_.

She could just go.

"Bella…" the sound of my own voice was so foreign to me, yet it reminded me of a time gone past. However, I can't remember pleading back then.

I took a deep breath, pulling myself together as I lifted my eyes once more. Her skin was pale, and her lips had lost there full pink colour I had come to love. I never knew how much I depended on those warm chocolate eyes until just then, but they were not there.

"I know. I know this is a ridiculous request, but…" I clenched my teeth together, forcing back any more tears. I would not let Bella see me so broken, "Please just hear me out, alright?"

Then, when I thought I'd have some long winded speech; some extensive plead; some heartfelt last goodbyes, only one word would leave my lips.

"Stay."

I was met by silence.

A part of me wanted to laugh. Had I actually believed she would just respond? Say 'Of course, Edward. Anything for you…'?

What a fool I am.

It was with that one last thought lingering in my mind that I would coast off into the most restless sleep I ever had to go through. At least I expected to. Just as my mind drifted off into unconsciousness, I heard it.

"… Ed… ward…"

Surely I was dreaming now.

The voice was followed by a weak, dry cough, and I felt my own heart skip a beat. Wordlessly I shot up from where my head was resting, and immediately, my eyes went in search of hers.

There they were.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was a bright, warm morning. Beams of sunlight came through stain-glassed windows, illuminating the unusually welcoming Church. I however, had yet to see the sea of countless people on the other side of the large oak doors in front of me.

Making a few last adjustments to my dress, Alice continued to _tsk_ and she tried to fix my unruly hair up into the bun she had made this morning, constantly asking me if I was _purposely_ trying to destroy her 'masterpiece', as she had dubbed me.

I gave a small chuckle, and suddenly the pixie-haired girl was laughing along with me, though she did give me a half-hearted glare of warning.

"Remember, Bella. If you get a stain on that dress I will – "

"Personally rip it off of me and force me to go about my wedding in my undergarments." I filled in, looking rather angelic, if I do say so myself. A poor elderly woman, passing by at that moment, gave me a look of the purest horror, to which both myself and Alice could only laugh.

I stopped immediately when I felt a gentle kick. A small _oomph_ left my lips, and I saw Alice's eyes sparkle. Her hand went to my very small bump of a stomach. No one would have known, unless we told them. We kept in within the family. Our daughter had a way to go yet before we would welcome her to the world. That was why we decided to have the wedding so early. We wanted everything to be perfect… before we would become parents.

However, secretly, I think Edward wanted nothing more than to tie me down before I could disappear. I smiled to myself at the thought and listened to Alice tell my baby that 'mommy has an important event to get through – in one piece', and to 'behave like an angel' while I was in there. She then looked up at me and smiled that full and bright smile that I found so contagious.

Just then, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Turning, I met the gaze of the man that was to give me away today. My father.

"Are you ready, Bells?" he asked a little shyly, "You don't want to leave that poor boy up there on his own for _too _long."

Alice smirked at my side, "He has Emmet." She pointed out with a wink in my direction.

Charlie heaved a small sigh, "That's one of the reasons I think she should get up there quickly." He then grinned at Alice, and I could only nod.

"I'm ready."

Music. The large space filled with soft music to alert everyone that I was on my way. I wished they could have just kept it a secret until I was up there, with my back to the massive crowd that was surely in there. My father linked his arm through mine, giving me a gentle squeeze as he did so, and I felt stronger. In front of me, Alice waited for the doors to open.

And when they did…

My eyes widened. There had to be thousands there. Granted, that was a huge overstatement, but when all took their stand and turned towards me, I swear my heart stopped, before beating a hundred miles an hour. I gasped, and a furious blush found my cheeks. Alice cast a quick look back in my direction and _tsked_ again, before laughing lightly and beginning her way up the altar ahead of us.

My father gently forced me to move my feet as he guided my up the straight and ever-so-long aisle. I wanted nothing more than to just look at my feet, but I remembered Alice threaten to scream the place down if she caught me in the act. Therefore, I stood tall, and pretended to feel strong, when really my knees felt like jelly.

Countless eyes gazed at me, and it was not until long after everything was over that I realised it had been out of admiration, not amusement. I could not meet anyone's eyes, though I knew that my mother was close to the front row absolutely in tears.

Needless to say, she was almost louder than the Wedding March. I wanted to laugh, but before the sound could leave my lips, I found them.

The only pair of eyes I wanted to see.

Edward stood tall at the top of the altar. His gaze of pure pride seemed outdone only by his expression of pure joy at seeing me. His eyes beckoned me up and suddenly the aisle was half its previous size, beside me Charlie was smiling. I could tell I was moving more eagerly now, and before I knew it I was finally up there, and Edward was now holding me.

Everyone took their seats, and just before the ceremony started Edward leaned in and whispered, "I love you." Stepping back, he gazed down at the bump I was slightly showing before beaming back up at me, "Both of you."

And it all began.

* * *

"Alice!"

The sound startled me and I all but jumped from my bed. Safe to say Rosalie had found the nightgown I personally designed for her… and Emmet. She would find me soon. Falling back down on the bed, I sighed, smiling at what I had just seen.

They had a good, long, happy future ahead of them all right.

* * *

**A/N: **Long wait, but I'm done! Hope you guys liked it, it was like my baby for so long that I was almost sad to finish, but I'm relieved too! I might have actually danced around the room when I was finally finished the epilogue =P

Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck through with me on this story, through the good chapters and the bad/terrible ones, and still reviewed! You know who you are, and you guys mean the world to me! =D

Please give me your views on the ending, good or bad, happy or furious! Though I hope none of you feel the latter!

Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you all again sometime soon :)

Kami! xx


End file.
